


Alone No More

by Emily_Violet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Mean Villagers, Misunderstandings, POV Multiple, Past Character Death, Swearing, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Violet/pseuds/Emily_Violet
Summary: Kakashi, a nine-year-old chunnin is hiding a dark secret from his team. When his ten-year-old teammates, Obito and Rin notice something wrong with their younger teammate they decided the best thing to do is inform their Sensei Minato.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Obito yelled sprinting through the busy marketplace."Oh man, I so late Sensei going to be so mad!"

The first thing the young Uchiha hears a stern voice when arriving at the training field was, "Your late, Obito."

"I know I'm sorry," Obito apologize panting heavily looking at his Sensei.

Minato gave Obito a gentle reassuring smile and replied, "that's okay Obito just try to be a bit earlier tomorrow."

"What's the excuse this time; let me guess it was another old lady that needed help, am I right?" Kakashi drawled out rolling his dark grey eyes.

"Hey, shut up!" Obito yelled then smugly added, "it's not my fault that everyone hates you because you're a big jerk."

Although there was no real heat in the in Obito's comeback, he knew it was true. Kakashi was always pointing out his flaws and criticizing him almost every chance he gets. Obito aspected Kakashi to yell or brush it off like usual, but the young Uchiha didn't get either of those reactions. Obito wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw a hint of pain on his younger teammate dark grey eyes, but only for a moment before anger replaced it and the sound of knuckles popping as Kakashi's fists clenched making Obito gulp and step back.

"No fighting you two, come on now since we're all here let's start today's training." Lucky for him that Minato-sensei decided to intervene or else there was gonna be another fight for sure.

The first part of training was the usual sparring warm-up exercises Rin verses Minato and Obito verses Kakashi. While fighting with Kakashi he noticed that the silver-haired chunnin was putting more a little weight on his left more than usual. Still unable to match Kakashi's speed and power it wasn't long before Obito's back collided with the grass cover the field. Obito looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of him and held out his hand offering to help him up. Obito accepted the offer rubbing the back of his head stating 'he'll win next time,' with a large goofy grin Kakashi replied with a smirk and a single nod to Obito's surprise.

After spending three or four hours doing field, sparring, and chakra control exercises Obito's legs felt like jelly. Rin was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Kakashi was breathing a little harder but wasn't gasping for air like Rin and Obito were. But Kakashi more tried then other two and putting more weight on his left leg, something didn't seem right to Obito.

"Good job today you three, we'll call it a day, see you all tomorrow," Minato stated not even have broken a sweat the whole time, as he teleports away. Soon after Kakashi started heading home too.

"Hey, Rin do you want to go get some food or something?" Obito asked with another big goofy grin trying to contain his blush.

"Sorry Obito, but I have plans with my mom today maybe tomorrow," Rin responded sincerely not wanting to disappoint her friend before heading home leaving Obito alone.

On the way back to the Uchiha compound. He spotted Kakashi slowly walking through the village's marketplace. Obito started to raise his hand ready to call out to his teammates but stopped mid raised when he noticed something was very wrong. The villagers were glaring hatefully at the little silver-haired nine years old and whispering amongst themselves as their scowls deepen.

Obito watched as Kakashi continued to walk at an even pace as the villagers are staring daggers at him like it was a normal everyday thing. Obito disliked everything about this situation from the stares and harsh whispers to the heavy tension in the air. The ten-year-old Uchiha didn't know what to do so he decided to follow his teammate from the shadows and blending into the crowd. Obito continued to follow him until they both were out of the market and tension lessened dramatically.

Deeming that everything was fine now Obito stop following Kakashi, and heading home. 'That was weird, I'll tell Rin tomorrow,' Obito told himself as he reaches the safety of the Uchiha compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or it's characters. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please don't judge too much. Leave a comment, let me know what you think and if you like it leave a kudos, I would appreciate one or the other or both. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Harsh Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor swearing

"I'm off to training!" Rin announced after putting on her shoes.

"Okay, be careful!" Her mother called out in response.

Rin strolled through the village at her own leisurely pace taking in the sight of her beloved village preparing for another day. Shop owners opening their door for oncoming customers as food stands filled the air with a mouthwatering aroma. As she continued making her away to the training field as she spotted Kakashi a bit ahead of her and rushed towards the little Hatake.

"Kakashi, Kakashi wait up!" Rin shouted running to the boy. Kakashi stopped and turned to Rin as she caught up with him, but said nothing. "Let's walk to the training grounds together," Rin suggests with a kind smile as her cheeks pinked a little.

"If you insist," Kakashi answered with a shrug, as the two teammates walk together in a comfortable silence.

While heading to the training grounds Rin noticed that people were staring at them, or more precisely glaring at Kakashi. 'Why are they looking at Kakashi like that?' Rin questioned internally feeling a knot of nerves forming in her stomach. She listened closely to the people who were mutters to themselves.

"It's that boy," A civilian woman poorly whispered to her friend.

"Uh, he's such a freak." The other woman replied in disgust.

"Does that poor girl know who she's standing next to?" A different lady quietly asks the man next to her in a worried tone.

"He's nothing but a little monster." The civilian man states harshly as he continues to stock his store's shelves.

"I wish the Hokage would think about us common folks enough to just get rid of the little brat." A merchant complained in a hush irritated tone.

"Pfft, bastard's son." A male shinobi comments sitting at a table eating his Dango with a small group of ninjas

"He has no right living in our village!" A kunoichi hiss under her breath with other members of the group nodded in agreement.

'What is going on, why are they saying these things?' Rin yelled in her mind. She looked at Kakashi who acted like nothing was wrong.

Rin assumed she had a look of horror pasted on her face because Kakashi nudged her arm with his elbow to get her attention. Kakashi gives her one of his very rare grins that's she's only seen a handful of times including this time as he spoke more gently then she's used to, "it's okay, there's nothing to worry about, Rin."

Rin was shocked, to say the least, but nodded as they walk to their team's meeting place a bit faster. When they arrived, they are the first ones there like usual. They sat under the nearest tree and waited for their Sensei and tarty teammate.

"What was all that about, Kakashi?" Rin questioned hug her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry about it, people are just being dumb right now, soon this will all just be a bad memory," Kakashi replied nonchalantly getting a book out of a sealing scroll and started reading while they wait.

Rin doesn't like the answer but didn't pry. Knowing it might shove Kakashi away if she forces him to do something, he doesn't wanna do. "Do you want me to tell Minato-sensei?" She urges hoping Kakashi would agree.

"No, Minato-sensei is already busy so there's no reason to make him worry over nothing." Kakashi returned firmly before turning the page in his book.

"Okay," Rin stated simply and went quiet when she felt Minato's chakra.

After Minato arrived about ten minutes later, then Obito arrived thirty minutes after Minato stating that he wasn't late, and Kakashi told him otherwise which lead the two boys to start bickering at each other until their Sensei told them to stop. Today Kakashi got to spar with Minato while Rin fights against Obito. She decided that she'll see what Obito thinks she should do to help Kakashi. But she didn't know how Obito would react to the news and didn't want Kakashi and Obito to start fighting again.

When the two ten-year-olds are some distance away Obito whispers, "Rin, I think there's something wrong with Kakashi."

"What do you mean?" Rin ask decided to play dumb to make sure she doesn't misinterpret him.

Obito told Rin what he saw after training on the way home and constantly saying that he's telling the truth, worried that she would think he was lying. His eyes were filled with worry not knowing what to do in this situation. Rin eyes softened understanding the young Uchiha's inner struggle because she felt the same way.

"Don't worry Obito, I believe you," Rin states with a sad smile.

"You do?" Obito seemed astonished that the young medic actually believes him.

"Ya, the same thing happened this morning when Kakashi and I were on the way here," Rin explained. Then took a deep breath and added, "but unlike for you I heard what those people were saying, and it's not good, to say the least."

"What happened," Obito requested quietly.

Rin described what had occurred earlier that morning, and she could practically see the anger swimming within the Uchiha's dark eyes. Obito especially didn't like how the shinobi in the group were acting more threatening than the harsh judgment of the civilians.

"What should we do?" Obito directed his gaze at Rin with sad puppy eyes.

"I know after training let invite Kakashi to get some food with us!" Rin exclaimed with excitement as she clapped her hands together.

"Good idea Kakashi would probably rather be with others than being alone!" Obito agreed with a large smile giving Rin a thumbs up.

After training was over Minato informs his students that there's no practice tomorrow and that they're showing steady growth. Minato saw a flicker of worry in Obito and Rin's eyes but didn't mention anything. Kakashi's reaction was also strange the little Hatake looked at him and then the ground before nodded his head and began making his way towards the village. Minato kept tabs of his students' strange behavior before teleporting away.

After Minato-sensei left Obito and Rin hurried to catch up to Kakashi. They finally caught up to their younger teammate just outside of the marketplace. Kakashi seemed like he was in a hurry to get somewhere but stilled and turned to his older teammates.

"What do you two want?" Kakashi asked tilting his head a little to the side.

"Do you want to get something to eat with us, Kakashi?" Obito questioned in return with another large grin making him look like a goofball, Rin smiling beside him.

"No," Kakashi declares simply.

"What, why not?" The two older genins demanded in shock.

"Because I don't want to, if that all then see ya later," Kakashi replied turning and walking away.

Obito and Rin glanced at each other and nodded in agreement 'time for plan B'. Then Obito grabbed Kakashi's arm and started dragging him towards the other side of the village. Kakashi immediately freed his arm and scowled at his teammates.

"What is your problem I need to go, so go away!" Kakashi responded loudly with anger thick in his voice.

"We just want to help you!" Obito yelled stomping his foot on the ground childishly.

"Who says I want your help from a crybaby Uchiha!" Kakashi angerly remarked then glanced at Rin who looked at him shamefully, now Kakashi's irritated stare turned into a furious glare.

Obito got angry at how Kakashi was glaring at Rin. "Just because nobody wants you around doesn't mean you have to be a jerk to those who try to tolerate you!" Obito screamed without thinking and instantly wish he didn't say anything at all. 'Well that didn't come out right,' he reflected grimly now that the damage was done.

"Obito!" Rin screeched angerly at him.

"Is that what you both think?" Kakashi muttered darkly head tilted down so they couldn't see his eyes, but the pain in his voice was clearly there. "That I'm someone that feel you like you just have to deal with!" Now Kakashi was yelling looking at his so-called teammates with nothing but pain, anger, and betrayal in his eyes.

"No, Kakashi that's not-" Rin started shakily not liking where this conversation was going but was cut off by a furiously angry Kakashi.

"Shut up!" The Hatake shouted with rage and hatred not wanting to hear any more.

"Don't tell Rin to shut up you bastard!" Obito yelled back with increasing anger.

Both Rin and Obito were surprised to notice Kakashi flinch at that last word. "Sorry for wasting your precious time-"Kakashi remarks with an emotionless expression and voice as he stepped away from the two genins.

"Kakashi!" Rin shouted with a hand out aiming for his shoulder.

"Stay away from me, just leave me alone, I don't want or need your pity I don't even want to look at you two other than our required time at training!" Kakashi growled audibly making Rin freeze in her tracks at the hateful look in Kakashi's eyes, then Kakashi used a teleporting jutsu to poof away leaving his teammates behind.

"I'm sorry Rin that was all my fault." Obito apologized after a few moments of pure silence.

"Your right it was your fault," Rin proclaimed angerly making Obito looked like a kicked puppy. Rin started heading towards a different section of the village as Obito remained unmoving. Rin turned to her thick-headed teammate and firmly called out, "Now, come on!"

"Where are we going?" Obito asked sheepishly not anger the medic any further.

Rin only replied with a serious tone of, "We need to tell Minato-sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Chapters will be at least 1,000 words from here on out, and this story will update weekly. If you have any tips or ideas for improvement, please let me know I'm still new to this. Let me know what you think about this story so far, and as always thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope that you all have a fantastic day!


	3. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor swearing

'What is going on with those three?' Minato thought dryly turning the page in his book and take a sip of his tea but wasn't focusing on the words but the tension that was in the air during today's training. While laying against the headboard of his bed with a small towel on top of his blonde locks still damp from his shower; Minato's mind continues to ponder on today's training. The blonde knows his students are hiding something he just hopes that not as bad as they think it is.

Obito and Rin were basically whispering to each other most of the practice while he was sparring with Kakashi. Minato frowned at the memory, in middle of the fight he basically threw the little nine-year-old away when meant to push him back a few feet. Since the team was created Kakashi away been the skinniest one but soon after the boy started to look like he was gaining weight. Which was a relief to Minato at first, but now the boy feels lighter than before which makes him even more concerned for his little chunnin.

'Maybe we should start having team lunches or dinners,' Minato thought as he took another sip of his tea. Minato knew that other shinobi judged the young Hatake more than others, but he never did anything about it because it wasn't really any of his business until he became the boy's Sensei. The blonde jonin couldn't fully understand why people told him that Kakashi is the worst student that he was going to have to deal with. So far Kakashi is one of his best, the boy is a quick and level-headed thinker, skilled, follows his orders, and was a good strategist. Sure the boy sticks to the rules too much and points out his comrade's flaws, but after losing his father who broke the rules, it doesn't really surprise Minato. Plus, when Kakashi points out flaws in others they're usually ones that can endanger the person's life or their teammates. Maybe it's just a coincidence but Minato couldn't tell, Kakashi never lets his personal walls down always keeping people at arm's length of him.

Minato's head shoots up when he hears a soft knock on the front door and looked at the clock that read 5:45 pm. 'Hmm, that's weird Kushina's not supposed to get off border patrol until 8:30, who could it be?' The blonde thought as he got up placing his mug on the nightstand and throwing the damp towel in the hamper. When a loud 'bang, bang, bang,' came from the door much harder than before.

"Hello," Minato spoke when he started opening the door, only to see Obito and Rin starring up at him with worried eyes.

"Sensei, Kakashi's in trouble-" Obito shouted before Rin quickly slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Minato-sensei, please there's something important that we need to tell you!" Rin whispered in urgency with a somewhat desperate look.

"Of course, come in I already made some tea," Minato answered with a kind smile stepping aside to let his students enter. Then did a quick scan of the area to make sure they weren't followed, before shutting the door and activating a privacy seal.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Minato questioned giving them each a cup of tea and one of himself as they sat around the table in his kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I messed up Minato-sensei," Obito apologized with his head lowered in shame.

"What happened?" Minato asked again with slight uneasiness in his voice remembering Obito shouting that Kakashi is in trouble.

"Well you see, we think somebody is hurting Kakashi," Obito declared with uncertainty.

"Why do you think that?" Minato practically demanded but tried to calm down when his students looked nervous at his questions.

"Because the villagers look at him like he's some sort of monster!" Obito exclaimed loudly, making Minato's blue eyes widened.

"And they're saying horrible things about him, and it's not just civilians several shinobi are doing it too!" Rin added in the same urgency as the loud Uchiha.

"And at training yesterday when Kakashi and I were sparring he was putting more weight on his left leg and was trying to hide it," Obito added voice growing more frantic.

"Okay easy, Obito explain what happened yesterday," Minato requested feeling protective and concerned for his students.

"After training was over, I started to head home like any normal day I usually go back to the Uchiha compound through the marketplace," the boy paused to calm down his emotions. Minato reminds quiet giving Obito time to tell him the situation from his perspective.

Then Obito continued again, "I saw Kakashi walking ahead of me and I thought that we could walk together," the Uchiha stopped again as anger contorted his expression. "But that's when I noticed people were staring at them and he just kept walking like it was nothing, but it wasn't nothing!"

The boy's voice raised with more negative emotion as he continued to tell, "and some villagers were whispering, but I couldn't tell what they were saying I wasn't close enough, so I decided to follow Kakashi until we were out of the marketplace, but the thing that really worried me the most was the heavy tension in the air just focusing on Kakashi it was like they were preparing for an attack and Kakashi was preparing for one too, but he just acted like it was nothing."

"I see is there anything else that you may have not noticed that could be taken threatening?" Minato questioned getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"No Sensei, I didn't see anything other than that," Obito quickly answered. Then looked at Minato, his voice dripping with confusion and frustration as he asked, "why are they targeting Kakashi, what did he do wrong or at least what did he do to deserve this?"

"I don't really know for sure Obito," Minato answered grimly and honestly. Then turned to the young medic and asked, "okay Rin your turn, what's your side of the story?"

"This morning was like every other normal morning I was walking through the marketplace going to the training grounds, but then I saw Kakashi in front of me, so I went up and walked with him to training grounds," Rin started calmly.

But soon her voice turned grim as continued, "then I noticed the way people were staring at us or more at Kakashi, and then I heard the whispers of how they were treating him, and how they seemed to be threatening him by calling him a 'monster' and saying he's 'that boy.'" Rin practically hisses in disgust.

"Why are they doing this to him Minato-sensei, they were acting like I was about to be mauled by a like some kind of vicious animal?" Rin demanded angry wet eyes glaring at her Sensei.

"I don't know Rin, is there anything else?" The blonde replied as his own inner anger growing.

"Yes, but Kakashi asked me not to tell you," Rin hesitantly told Minato.

That made Minato's heart hurt knowing one of his precious students doesn't trust him. "Rin, if you don't tell me I can't help Kakashi, I need to know, I understand you both want to help your teammate and I want to help too, but I need to know what's wrong I need to know everything so I don't accidentally put Kakashi in more danger, please Rin, Kakashi could be in real danger if what you're saying is true," Minato persuaded hoping Rin will comply.

Rin bit her lip then took a deep breath and spoke softly. "When we reach the training field Kakashi and I arrived before everyone else like usual so we sat near the tree waiting for you guys to show up I asked him why the villagers were staring and saying these horrible things to him, and he told me that people were just being dumb and that it'll just fade away after a while, but by the look in his eyes I don't think he was telling me the whole truth I don't think it'll go away overnight it seems like it's been going on for a while."

"I understand, Rin please tell me why Kakashi did not want you to tell me?" Minato requested with the need to know why Kakashi doesn't trust him.

"He said you were busy, and he didn't want to get in the way, but even then something didn't seem right he didn't really answer my question more like gave me a little information to is directing me towards a different one," Rin admitted gaze lowered.

"Anything else maybe something that you didn't think was really important, or how he was reacting to certain things like his reaction to the way the villagers were looking at you two, or even when Kakashi was talking to you how did he respond?" Minato asked making sure to get the whole story.

"Kakashi knew I was getting worried about what was happening in the market, I probably had a look of horror on my face because Kakashi had to get my attention by elbowing me in the arm and told me that there was nothing to worry about and that there's nothing we did wrong, and smiled, he was so calm and gentle about the whole situation it just didn't make sense, when we were talking he didn't raise his voice or ignore me he answered my question somewhat, and he knew that I was not really liking the situation and he was trying to comfort me," Rin added with a small smile.

"Okay, are you sure that's all?" Their Sensei asked again just to make sure and by judging Obito's guilty look him knew there was more.

"Yes, sensei that's everything, but after practice we..." Rin trailed off looking down in shame.

"During training, we made a plan to see if we could help cheer up Kakashi and see if he was all right," Obito continued in Rin's place.

"What do you mean by that Obito, what was your plan?" The blonde requested wanting the answer.

"We planned that we could get Kakashi to come to get some food with us after training, but he refused and he didn't give us a reason why he looked like he was in a real hurry to get somewhere, like it was really important, but we didn't understand why and we didn't want Kakashi to be alone because we thought that would make him feel worse, and then I messed up, like really bad," Obito explained with a deep frown.

"What did you say?" The teacher asked.

"..."

"Obito, I'm not mad at you I just need to know, please tell me," Minato states sincerely with a sympathetic grin.

"I told him that 'just because no one wants to be around you doesn't mean you have to be a jerk to those who are trying to tolerate you' but I didn't mean it Sensei I really didn't, it just came out wrong, I'm so sorry but when I tried to apologize Kakashi won't hear it and then he told Rin to shut up and," Obito stuttered frantically looking absolutely miserable.

Starting to get even more emotional as he continued, "and I told him not to yell at Rin and I called him," takes a deep shaky breath. "I called him a bastard, but he... he acted like he got punched in the gut by it I don't understand why was that such a bad thing!"

"Obito, one of the names that the villagers were calling him was bastard... they were calling him the 'bastard's son,'" Rin sadly informed the frantic Uchiha, who placed his face and his palms after connecting the dots.

"Rin, you mentioned a group of shinobi what were they doing how are they reacting to the situation?" Minato asked letting Obito get his emotions under control.

"There was a group of eight shinobi five males at three females they're at the Dango stand and all looked chunnin or higher standing higher ranking, and were calling Kakashi the 'bastard's son' and saying that he 'had no right to live in this village' and they were staring at Kakashi, and what looked like a threatening way," the girl explained grimacing at the memory.

"Are you sure, Rin are you sure that's exactly what they said and how it looked?" Minato demanded as he studied his student's expression and voice catching on lies only truth.

"Yes Minato-sensei," Rin spoke with no falter.

Minato closes eyes and took a deep breath while rubbing his temples taking the information in that his two students provided. Everything that students were saying was playing too very bad conclusion and he couldn't help but feel like his youngest student was in grave danger. He knew things were hard for the young Hatake, but he didn't think that it was that bad. He has to talk to Kakashi to make sure the young prodigy was okay. Minato stood up in deep thought collect the empty cups and put them in the sink.

"Minato-sensei please, you have to believe us we're not lying, Kakashi's in danger we need to help him please, Sensei please!" Obito begged with raw eyes.

"Don't worry, I know you two would never lie about something like this, I was hoping what was going on during practice today was nothing in a little skirmish, but it seems that it's not, let's go," Minato answered with a warm smile, but the last part came out firmly as he put on and his vest and forehead protector.

"Where are we going Minato-sensei?" Obito asked as they existed Minato's apartment locking the door behind them and activating his traps.

"To the Hatake compound," Minato answered firm quiet voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all the dialogue, but what can you do. I hope you enjoy this week's chapter, and I hope you all have an amazing day!


	4. Missing Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor swearing

Minato, Obito, and Rin began making their way to the outskirts of the village where the Hatake compound is located just as the sun became to set. Minato judged that they only have about one hour for sunlight and was he debating on whether his two students should join him. But decided to put a teleport seal on both of them so he can easily remove them from any danger.

The team decided to walk through the marketplace to see if Minato could hear some of these vicious rumors. After they’re halfway through the market with no sign of ill feelings towards them. 'So, they only speak against Kakashi when we're not around, or perhaps when I'm not around,' he mental concluded as his gaze shifted side to side looking at the villagers around them.

Putting a hand on each of his student's shoulder he teleported them to the next alleyway in the shadows of a bar's open window were he finally thought he heard someone mention the name Hatake. Minato gave Obito and Rin the hand signal for 'stay' and 'keep quiet'. Slowly Minato edges his way closer to the open window. Through it, he could see a group of shinobi sit at the corner table near to him but couldn't make out any of their faces without being seen as he listens closely to their conversation.

_______________________________

"So, did you see where that damn wolf went?" One shinobi asked before taking a swig of his drink.

"Nah, the damn thing gave me the slip," the man to his left answered.

"I couldn't find him anywhere after it ducked under those roots in the tall grass," a kunoichi explained with a sign.

"Figures, that little runt always knows how to run," a second kunoichi drawled out.

"Well, what can you do it's a survival instinct," the first kunoichi sign hands up and shrugs.

"Jeez, who side are you on!" A different shinobi exclaimed before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Next time we'll get that little pup for sure," the second shinobi quietly declared.

"Any idea where he might have run off to?" The first kunoichi asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Nope, but I did nick it in the right leg with my kunai though, so it can't be that far away, the others are looking for it now," the first shinobi answered proudly.

"It's only a matter of time," the third shinobi drawled out in announce.

"You expect a wolf hunt to be easy, especially when the prey is so young," the second kunoichi commented sadistically.

"Ma, it just makes the game more interesting," the first shinobi responded with a joyfully cruel voice.

"So, what's the plan?" The second shinobi asked.

"Well if they don't catch the runt now then we'll just have to wait for someone to finds it or we'll have to regroup and go back out there to get the stupid thing, that runt's dangerous and we can't let it run around the village," the first shinobi answered in a commanding tone.

"It'll fetch quite a price I have to admit; are you sure that they're okay with this?" The second kunoichi questioned. Before adding "We don't want another incident as last time remember."

"How can I not for all those traps that are set in that area," the third shinobi shivered at the statement.

"Where did you guys lose sight of it?" The first kunoichi asked again.

"By the tall grass in the forest east of the village," the third shinobi answered.

"You serious you chase it all the way out there and you still lost the runt," the first kunoichi with a mocking laugh.

"Hey, have you ever been on that part of the forest lately do you know how overgrown that part of the forest is?" The third shinobi asked defensively.

"Yeah, no wonder you lost that little runt, in all that tall grass and those tall trees with all those hiding places, of course, you couldn't find him," the second kunoichi explained in agreement.

"Well, either way, we're not going to get him tonight or probably tomorrow either; we're probably going to have to wait a few days until it's spotted again," the first shinobi ordered, and the others agreed.

"Okay sounds like a plan, this time we'll be ready!" The second shinobi loudly exclaimed.

"Next time the wolf won't get away," the first shinobi declared giving an evil chuckle.

_____________________________

The group of shinobi soon left the bar, but Minato still couldn't see their faces since it was dark outside. Instead, he focused on remembering their chakra signatures just to be safe. Minato couldn't help the sick feeling in his gut from the group's conversation.

'A wolf hunt, why are they hunting a wolf, I haven't heard of attacks or sightings, something doesn't seem right.' Minato's mind was racing at all the information, after taking a deep breath he tried to piece the information together. 'Mentions of a wolf hunt, traps, the forest east of the village, but why did they mention Hatake; if there is a wolf could it be that they think Kakashi could track it for them, or did I think they said Hatake when they said something else?' The blonde jonin grew more frustrated that he has more questions but little to no answers.

"Minato-sensei, did you hear anything that could be important to helping Kakashi?" Obito asked quietly when his teacher returned.

"No, just talks about a hunt for a wolf apparently," Minato drawled out still going over the information, knowing that he's missing something.

"We should hurry to Kakashi's house," Rin added looking at her Sensei.

"Yeah let's hurry," Minato replied as his two students followed close behind.

When the group finally reaching the Hatake compound nothing looked not of the ordinary. Minato, Obito, and Rin carefully enter the property preparing for any traps that might be set knowing the little Hatake. When they reach the front porch, Minato knew something was very wrong since the door was not locked in the window was wide open.

Obito pounded on the front door causing it to eerily open on its own making Obito glanced worriedly at his Sensei before yelling out, "Kakashi it's us where are you!"

"Kakashi are you here!" Rin called out in when there was no reply.

"Kakashi it's safe now, you can come out!" Minato tried hoping Kakashi was somewhere hiding in the house, but he too was only answered by silence.

'This isn't a good sign,' Minato thought to himself and prayed, 'Kakashi please be safe.'

Upon entering the young Hatake's house they noticed that the fireplace had a small fire burning and then their blankets on the couch and a thin layer of dog hair covering it. The strangest thing was that all the doors to the rooms were locked and sealed, so only Kakashi could walk around the house freely. Other than that, the house seemed completely normal, well it was until Obito found something in the corner.

"Minato-sensei, I found something!" The loud Uchiha shouted as he pointed the corner near the fireplace.

Minato and Rin approached the young Uchiha and noticed a fire poker laying on the floor with a small puddle of blood next to it. Minato expected the fire poker to find no blood on it, but he couldn't tell if the blood was human or not. But continued to look around, but there was nothing truly out of the ordinary besides one thing, Kakashi was not home.

"Obito, Rin, it's time for you both to go home I'll take care of the rest," Minato states firmly.

"But sensei..." Rin started then stopped hesitantly.

"Yeah, we want to help too," Obito agreed with Rin's unspoken refusal.

"I know, but things might be more dangerous than I thought just keep an eye out for him, understand," Minato order and the two students sadly nodded their heads.

"Okay then let's go home," Minato added with an understanding voice. The blonde looked back at the house as they left, he frowned in thought, 'where'd you go, Kakashi.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to make a line break please let me know. I hope you all like this week's update. Good? Bad? Let me know what you all think? Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you're looking forward to the next one.


	5. Suspicion

Minato had B rank mission the next day in one of the smaller villages next to the Konaha. The blonde jonin made sure to make quick work of his mission to return to the village as soon as possible to look for Kakashi. He still couldn't get rid of the terrible feeling he has since last night. But since there's no concrete evidence of a skirmish or signs of a real break in Minato couldn't get the Hokage to involve yet.

After he returned to the village and turned in his report Minato went on the hunt to locate Kakashi. The search started around 3:30 p.m. the stressed blonde search everywhere he could think of, but he couldn't find a single trace of the little Hatake no matter where he looked. He checked the training fields, the Hatake compound, the area around it, and every single store that he could find, especially the bookstores since Kakashi always has a book right next to him all the times. But there was nothing and Minato still couldn't find the boy. It was as if the nine-year-old just disappeared without leaving a hint of where he might have gone. By the time Minato stop looking it was about 2:40 in the morning and now was beyond worried.

After getting a few hours of restless sleep an exhausted Minato got ready and head over to the training grounds for today's training with Obito, Rin, and hopefully, Kakashi would be there too. Minato thought about canceling today's training, but he knows how serious Kakashi takes his training. It was the only place Minato could think his youngest student would be. If not, Minato's going to make a mad dash to the Hokage and make a report for a missing child.

Minato's heart felt as heavy as iron, as he continued to make his way to the training grounds. He got there about an hour or so earlier then he usually does. Minato was surprised, not only he was not the first one to reach the training field, but Obito and Rin were there with the little silver-haired Hatake next to them. Minato let out a heavy sigh of relief his mood brightens instantly as saw Kakashi. He noticed Kakashi looked just as exhausted as he did but overall, he didn't seem hurt, or well enough to argue with Obito about something.

"Kakashi where were you?" Minato demanded but had relief heavy in his voice.

"Is something wrong Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asks as if nothing was wrong confusion quickly covered what like fear in those onyx eyes.

"We went by your house last night door was unlocked and there was blood on the floor, what happened?" Minato replied not mentioning that he went to the house yesterday too.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kakashi apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Which was out of character for Kakashi and that rang a warning bell for Minato, but he let Kakashi continued his story.

"You see I had my ninken came over because I told them we could have dinner together, but Akino and Biscuit we're arguing and start fighting then they knocked over the fire poker which scratched Bull in the back hip, which made him mad and he snapped at the other two," Kakashi started explained with a hint of embarrassment.

Kakashi made a deep sigh then continued, "by the time I finally got the fighting to stop, I realized Bull needed to have stitches and Bull's okay with kunai knives, swords you name it, but when it comes to needles he runs for the hills, so I had a chase him it probably took me around two hours to catch him I was pretty much running all over the forest trying to get him." Minato knew Kakashi was lying because there was no blood on the fire poker, but he kept quiet to see how things play out.

Kakashi could see the doubt in his Sensei's eyes and asked, "did I miss anything, was there a meeting, or a mission that I did not know about?" Minato replied by shaking his head 'no.'

"Oh, no is Bull okay now!" Rin asked now in full medic mode.

"Ya, he's recovering with the rest of the pack right now he'll be fine," Kakashi answered trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Why didn't you just take him to the Inuzuka's clan?" Obito last tilting its head to side raising an eyebrow knowing something was off.

"It wasn't bad enough to go to them plus Bull hates the vet even more than needles, and it was just shallow cut so there was no reason to stress him out even more," Kakashi explained with annoyance in his tone starting to get irritated at all the questions.

"Then why weren't you home yesterday, Rin and I came by yesterday morning, but you were gone?" Obito questioned looking at how Kakashi's eyes looked worried for a second before shifting into an annoyed stare.

"I was busy with something important," was Kakashi's only response.

"What was it?" Obito persisted trying to figure out what's wrong with his teammate.

Kakashi wasn't a fan that people were trying to pry into his private life and look to the side and just gave a simple, "it's family business."

"Wait, why haven't we ever met your family, you've met some of ours?" Obito asked referring to Rin and himself not wanting to mention their Sensei. Since the Namikaze didn't have any family left in the village.

"Obito don't ask questions like that!" Minato-sensei spoke in a stern voice because he knew Kakashi didn't have more family in the village either.

"That's because they're all dead," Kakashi answered in a flat tone making Obito flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I wasn't trying to be a jerk," Obito apologized with his head lowered and sadly added. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day I didn't mean it, I really didn't and I'm really sorry for saying it."

Minato smiled at Obito's apology then shift his gaze at Kakashi, who was staring at the ground with an expression that Minato couldn't place.

"I forgive you," Kakashi answered simply.

"What, you're forgiving me that quickly?" Obito looked shocked he was expecting to get yelled at by the young Hatake.

"Yeah it fine, I assumed you just let your emotions get the best of you again, so I didn't take it to heart," Kakashi explained flatly, getting a rise out of Obito causing the two boys to start arguing again.

"All right, since everything's settled let's begin training," Minato interrupted Kakashi and Obito's bickering then realized that Kakashi used Obito to change the topic of the conversation.

Minato decided to have the kids spar against each other in a three-man style, or more like Obito and Rin versus Kakashi. This exercise was not only to help the students grow their fighting abilities it also allowed Minato to get a close examination on Kakashi's condition. Minato observed Kakashi's fighting stance, his movements, speed, and reflexes for anything out of the ordinary. The result of the Sensei's inspection wasn't good.

Kakashi was moving slower, his reflexes weren't sharp as usual, and when he would land his left knee was bent a little bit more as if he's trying to put more weight on it. Something didn't seem right to Minato. The blonde decided to stay quiet this time, but he was worried, and his mind kept asking the same questions.

'Kakashi what happened that night, and why are you so afraid to tell us, why did you lie about what happened that night,' Minato's mind repeated. Then concluded, 'I'll just have to keep a closer eye on him, maybe if I can get Kakashi to trust me enough he'll tell me what's going on.'

Minato decided to end practice early today. Usually, they meet up and start practice at eight-thirty in the morning or when Obito finally show up to the training field. Then ends around three o'clock in the afternoon. But this time Minato decided to end practice at noon.

"Okay, guys that's enough for today!" Minato called out to his students and all of them looked at him in confusion.

"What, why are you ending training so early?" Kakashi asked after checking the time by the positioning of the sun.

"Do you have a mission Sensei?" Rin questioned, which was usually the case.

"Nope we're going to lunch, come on barbecues on me!" Minato exclaimed happily.

"Yes, let's go!" Obito shouted happily making his way towards the village.

"Are you sure, Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked Minato caught a hint nervousness in boys voice.

"Is something wrong Kakashi?" Minato asked dumbly hoping Kakashi will pull him aside and tell him what's going on.

"No sir," Kakashi answered flatly and started following him to the village.

When they made their way to the village heading to the popular barbecue restaurant. In the corner of Minato's eyes, he could see some of the villagers' side glancing at the group but more like they're looking at Kakashi. The jonin-sensei glanced back at the young Hatake that has been silent the whole trip as he remains behind the group a little bit more than usual. Kakashi just kept following acting as if it was nothing wrong like it was just a normal everyday thing.

As they enter the restaurant a waitress came up to them smiling and grab a few menus from the wooden stand in front of her and asked, "table for three?"

"No, a table for four actually," Minato states with a smile as he held up four fingers.

The waitress looked at the three then leans to the side and spot the young Hatake standing behind Minato. Her face which was smiling before turning solemn she glanced at the piece of paper in front of her on the stand then looked back at the group with an emotionless expression. She places her menus down on the stand and flatly stated: "sorry we don't have any tables for four open right now."

"What do you mean there are no tables if there was none, then why did you grab the menus as if you did!" Obito yelled at the waitress who gave the boy a heated stare.

"I said there are no tables for four open right now, and there won't be any time soon so please leave," the waitress spoke firmly looking at Obito but was looking at Kakashi when she told the group to leave.

"You guys can eat I'm going to head home I don't really feel like eating out today," Kakashi spoke with an even tone as he turned to leave the building.

Minato noticed at least three empty tables from where he was standing now knowing that they weren't welcomed because Kakashi was with them made Minato blood boil. The blonde jonin gave a heated glare to the waitress who was practically beaming when Kakashi turned to leave and grabbed the menus again. Minato quickly conceals his anger before he does something that'll probably get him arrested. Instead, he gave the waitress a smile with slightly threatening eyes before turning to his team with his usual kind smile. Surprisingly Minato gave a calm response of, "well you all heard the lady there are no tables for four open, so let's go."

"Minato-sensei what are you doing, if you guys wanted to have a barbecue then go, I don't need to be there it's no big deal," Kakashi asked a little bewildered when they left of the restaurant with him.

"Kakashi, when you're having a team lunch the whole team is required," Minato spoke warmly ruffling Kakashi's soft silver hair. Trying to ignore the boy's slight flinch at the contact.

"Well, where are we going then?" Kakashi asked almost like he was ashamed.

Judging by the sound of Kakashi's reply Minato guessed that there's more than one store or restaurant that Kakashi wasn't welcomed at. Minato was almost to the boiling point but remained calm for his students and was going to make sure that the boy ate at least one good meal today. "I know let's go to the Ichiraku's ramen stand their ramen is delicious, and the people that work there quite kind, too," Minato told his three students with his hand still in the silver locks.

As they made their way down to the ramen stand when Minato heard a villager on the corner of his eyes whisper to the person next to them, 'it's that boy again.' It took all of Minato's self-control to not beat the civilian to a bloody pulp. When outside of the ramen stand Kakashi stopped. Minato nodded for Rin and Obito to head inside and wait for them, leaving him and Kakashi alone. The boy was looking down at his feet and remain still as Minato kneeled in front of the boy.

"Kakashi is everything okay?" Minato asked gently with concern heavy in his voice.

"I... I don't know if I want to go inside, sensei," Kakashi answered hesitantly refusing to look up at his Sensei. Minato wanted nothing more than to pull the distressed boy into a hug but didn't touch him not wanting to somehow stress Kakashi out even more. Since the boy had such a bad reaction to his head being touched, Minato didn't want Kakashi to distance himself, so he stayed out of Kakashi personal bubble.

"Do you trust me?" Minato suddenly asked.

"Sensei?" Kakashi questioned finally looking up at Minato.

"Do you trust me, Kakashi?" Minato asked again with a warm smile.

"Yes," Kakashi answered with no uncertainty in his voice which made Minato feel lighter.

"If something is wrong please let me know, Kakashi there are people who truly care about you, if you ever need someone to talk to, I will always be here for you, do you understand, please you can trust me," Minato spoke softly so only Kakashi could hear.

Kakashi's body went rigid at Minato's declaration, then silently nodded, and they both entered the ramen stand. Upon entering Kakashi was inwardly startled at how the father and his young daughter working in the stand greet him with open arms and did not shun him away. After ordering their food they talked about their next upcoming mission next week and how it's going to be their first C rank missions, well for Obito and Rin that is. When the food arrived, Minato noticed how Kakashi ate slowly as if savoring every bite. Like he hasn't eaten anything decent in so long that he wanted to commit the taste to memory.

With Kakashi's mask off Minato could see just how thin the young boy was. He noticed that Kakashi's cheekbones were a bit sharper making him look thinner than he did the first time Minato saw Kakashi without his mask on, but with no injuries, Minato can't do anything. After Kakashi finished his bowl for a split second he almost seemed disappointed.

Minato slides one of his three bowls to Kakashi the boy looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Minato smiled as he spoke, "here Kakashi I'm not as hungry as I thought I was and we wouldn't want a bowl of such amazing ramen to go to waste," as he winked.

To his surprise, Kakashi smiled at him. The boy's eyes were filled with what looked like gratitude as he started to eat again. Minato happily watched his students eating and chatting amongst themselves, but he worried for Kakashi. He had so many questions for the nine-year-old, but if he asked now than there's a good chance it would push Kakashi away from him. He'll just have to keep a careful eye out for and on Kakashi until the boy trusts him enough to tell him what's happening or when Minato can get physical evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter and are looking forward to reading the next update. Sorry with Kakashi seems to out of character. Please let me know what you think about this about this chapter, and I would appreciate any writing tips. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	6. We're a Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor swearing

Obito and Rin were making their way to the training grounds since training was delayed until noon since Minato came back from a mission late last night. Rin exhaled into her gloved hands while rubbing them together as Obito watched the autumn leaves as they swirled in the wind.

"Do think it's going to snow soon, Obito?" Rin asked happily, cheeks tinted from the cold.

"Nah, from what my grandma said we shouldn't get snow for another few weeks," Obito replied breathing in the sharp cold autumn air while gazing at the clear blue sky above them.

When they arrived at the field that their team usually trains at they spotted a group of young shinobi. The group consisted of three young men that looked like they were in their early to mid-teens and all of them were wearing a chunnin vest. Obito and Rin went to the other side of the training field to wait for Kakashi and Minato-sensei. Apparently, the three chunnin didn't like them being around, because soon they strolled up to the two genin with smug looks on their faces.

"Hey, guys look it's the worthless Uchiha," one of teens snickered loudly pointing Obito. When he was in hearing range of the two genin sitting on the other side of the field.

"Stop that, we don't want the little baby to start crying," The second teen commented in a mocking tone.

"He's just sad cause he's not strong enough for his precious clan," the third answered with a heavy sigh looking at Obito and Rin in disappointment.

"Shut up I'm not a crybaby now back off!" Obito shouted as Rin prevented him from going and punching one of the chunnin in their superior looking face.

"Make us loser!" The third mocked staring down at Obito and Rin.

"Just you wait when I unlocked my Sharingan, I'm going to," Obito's rant was interrupted by the third teen giving Rin a smirk.

"Why don't you kids go home and play so we can focus on our training, but I have to admit your little lady friend here is quite a cutie," the third chunnin spoke looking at Rin as Obito stood in front of her with rage in his eyes.

"Would you like to join us, I'm sure you might learn a bit more than hanging out with this loser," the third teen spoke again softer than the last time, but it just made him sound more like a creep, as he reached out his hand towards Rin's shoulder.

Obito was really to punch the guy's lights in, but when a sudden flash of silver appeared in between the two groups. Obito was relieved to see Kakashi standing there holding the teen's wrist in a tight grip. Kakashi looked furiously at the group of chunnin like he would like nothing more than to break the wrist in his grip.

"It's people like you I can't stand," Kakashi stated in his usual annoyed tone.

"What did you say shrimp, bet you won't say that again," the second chunnin demanded with a scowl, glaring at the silver-haired boy.

"Gladly, 'it's people like you I can't stand,' you walk around on others thinking that you can do whatever you want just because of something called a higher rank, when you know rank means nothing to skill and this Uchiha's taijutsu and practically endless energy can kick your asses across the field and 10 seconds," Kakashi replied with anger in his matter of fact voice.

"Why you little-"the third started but was interrupted by Kakashi releasing the teen's wrist then sweeping his feet knocking the teen to the ground with a loud thud.

"Huh, would you look at that, you just got kicked to the ground by a nine-year-old; it looks like they're not paying enough attention to those who are climbing the ranks these days," Kakashi drawled out coldly almost mocking as he glanced at his teammates give them an exaggerated shrug. Obito and Rin couldn't help but snicker at how Kakashi knocked the three teen's egos down a notch.

"That's it you're dead!" The chunnin on the ground yelled out jumping to his feet about to tackle the boy in front of him but was stopped by his teammate grabbing the back of his vest's collar.

"Wait, do you guys know who that boy is!" The first chunnin scolded as tightens his grip on his teammate's vest.

"Who?" The teen asked in announce yanking his vest free.

"You know the one they all talk about," he answered with a dark expression as the three older chunnin starred down at the nine-year-old chunnin.

"You're right he's the bastard's son," the second chunnin glared at Kakashi with a smirk on his face.

"So, you want to fight all of us, huh, little bastard," the third teen mocked in amusement as Kakashi looked unamused.

"If you threaten my teammates I will," Kakashi responded in an almost threatening tone.

"It would be an easy fight for us, there's three of us against one of you," the first chunnin spoke sternly as they started sizing the silver-haired chunnin up.

"You mean three against three!" Obito yelled as he and Rin stood on either side of their youngest teammate much to Kakashi's surprise.

"You want to fight too, Uchiha!" The third spoke while popping his knuckles.

"Yeah, when Rin, Kakashi, and I team up we'll kick all your asses!" Obito declared popping his own knuckles with a smirk. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kakashi looking at him in confusion.

"Alright, you asked for it!" The third teen responded with a punch aimed at Obito's goggled covered face.

But the punch never landed but was caught in Kakashi hand with ease. "What would the Hokage say if he saw three high-ranking chunnin, mocking and picking a fight with two genin and a chunnin that are about half your size?" Kakashi asked in a warning tone glaring at the three teens.

Kakashi continued but this time with a hint of amusement, "and when you're in the hospital after you all lose, the Hokage will probably demote you or take you off the shinobi forces completely; either way it doesn't matter to me, but maybe you should think about what would be the best choice for you because we're just defending ourselves and if anyone's going to start throwing punches it's you."

"You snappy little shit!" The third teen snapped prying his fist out of Kakashi grip. Then he leaned close to the boy speaking low the threatening so only the last Hatake could hear him, "you think you're so strong that you can beat all of us, just wait from what I heard there's a pretty good hunt going on, a wolf hunt maybe you like to join."

"Who knows that's just something we'll have to find out later," Kakashi drawled out as if nothing happened.

Little did the two teams know that Minato was listening from a tree several meters away as he watched the whole event unfold. Minato was ready to interrupt their little squabble at any moment if the chunnin team dared lay a finger against his students. Minato watched the three chunnin leave the field as he felt an enormous amount of pride towards his students, exceptionally towards Kakashi. When he noticed the little Hatake was in the area and for a moment he was worried that Kakashi wouldn't help his teammates, but he was glad that he was wrong.

"Are you both all right?" Kakashi questioned looking at his teammates not knowing that Minato is watching.

"Of course, we're fine!" Obito yelled giving a thumbs up to Kakashi.

"Thanks, Kakashi that could have ended really badly," Rin gave a sigh of relief and smiled at the young chunnin.

"I can't believe that worked, I thought we were going to have a real fight for a minute, but I wasn't worried," Kakashi commented arms crossed over his chest.

"Well done all of you, I was worried I was going to have to intervene but looks like my presence was not needed," Minato joined the conversation after dropping out of the tree.

"It was all Kakashi, Sensei if it weren't for him, things probably wouldn't have ended very well," Rin smiled as she spoke.

"No, I didn't do much actually I came in a little late, sorry," Kakashi answered flatly trying to hide the sincerity in his voice.

"There's no reason to apologize Kakashi, you did a good job standing up for your friends," Minato praised wondering why Kakashi was apologizing.

"Yeah, well we are a team, so we have to look out for one another," Kakashi spoke almost sheepishly turning to the side before quickly adding, "so we can have higher success rates on our missions."

Obito then wraps an arm around Rin and Kakashi's neck pulling them close to him as he shouted, "yeah, Team Minato rules!"

"Come on, let's go get some lunch before training," the blonde added fondly glad to see his students acting their age, as Kakashi freed himself from Obito's arm.

"Wait hold on Sensei, Kakashi I want to apologize again for what I said the other day I didn't mean it I really didn't it just didn't come out right, I wasn't trying to be a jerk or an asshole, but I'm sorry, if you can't forgive me I understand, heck I probably wouldn't forgive myself for it," Obito looked at Kakashi with slumped shoulders.

"As I said before, I forgive you," Kakashi drawled out as he started towards the village walking next to Minato, who was watching the boys with a soft look in his blue eyes.

When they return to the field after getting lunch the team resumed their training. Of course, whenever Kakashi and Obito have a friendly spar they always find some way to turn it into a heated match. All Minato and Rin could do were shake their heads and make sure the boys don't hurt themselves. By the time practice is over Minato informed his team that they have a C rank mission tomorrow much to his students' enjoyment. Minato notice that Kakashi seemed more relaxed after he mentioned that it's going to be an overnight mission.

After sending his students home for the rest of the day, so they could prepare for the mission. Minato stealthfully followed Kakashi home again, but it only gained him more frustration. The boy took about an hour to get home since he decided to walk through the outskirts of the village basically walk around the village instead of through it. But when Kakashi opened his front door Minato observed the kid get tackled to the ground by eight ninken welcoming him home. Minato couldn't help but smile at how Kakashi's pack decided to greet their master, but still had no evidence of abuse towards Kakashi.

The first time he trailed Kakashi he watched solemnly as the last Hatake calmly stroll through the village back to his house with his head held high ignoring the venomous glares sent his way, and once he reached the outskirts of the village Kakashi made a swift jog to his house before locking himself inside. After that Kakashi started taking the least populated routes around the village. Minato also tried bringing it up in conversation only for Kakashi to find some way to change the topic. Minato felt more and more frustration towards Kakashi as the boy skillfully conceals any sign of abuse from the outside world. But Minato knows how stubborn the last Hatake is and refuses to give up on helping Kakashi. No matter how much of a pain in neck tailing Kakashi can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's chapter will be longer. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to the next one!


	7. Mission Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention the suicide, minor swearing, violence

Kakashi inspected his gear again to make sure he has everything for their overnight mission. Feeling that everything was in order, Kakashi got out three small blank scrolls and marked them as Equipment, Food, and Weapons. Before separating his gear into three piles one for each scroll before sealing his equipment into their designated scroll and packed them into his kunai pouch along with his ninken summoning scroll and an extra blank sealing scroll just to be safe.

"You know Pup you don't need to carry our scroll to summon us, right?" Pakkun mentioned sitting on the couch watching Kakashi getting everything in order as the other ninken were sprawled out around the living room as well.

"I know, but it more of a reminder that you're all there watching my back," Kakashi answered giving the pug a visible small smile since he was home his mask hanged around his neck. Which resulted in several tails wagging and thumping and the floor.

Ūhie got up and walked over to Kakashi and leaned against him as she curls herself around Kakashi like she usually does to comfort the boy. "Of course, we got your back, pup," she spoke gently before the greyhound licked the boy's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Kakashi answered softly head lowered busying himself with packing but was unable to hide his warm smile from his dogs before slipping his mask into place.

"Okay, I got to get going, are all of you going back or staying here?" Kakashi questioned knowing it would be safer for the pack to not be here while he's gone.

"We're going to set some more traps around the house then head back, but make sure to summon us as soon you get back," Pakkun informed following Kakashi to the door with the other ninken.

"I will," Kakashi promised while getting his shoes and gear on.

"Wait, Kashi who's the blondie that's been following you is he one of them!" Urushi growl baring his sharp fangs.

"That 'blondie' is my Sensei, Minato Namikaze," Kakashi corrected patting Urushi's head, while adding, "and no, Minato-sensei is actually really nice."

"Do you trust him?" Biscuit asked with a head tilting to the side.

"Yes, well at least I think so," Kakashi answered shift his weight from one leg to the other.

"Maybe you should tell him about the villagers," Akino suggested gazing at their pack leader.

"No," Kakashi quickly answered firmly.

"Why not?" Guruko asked with disappointment.

"Because..." Kakashi quietly muttered before his explanation became inaudible.

"Pup?" Ūhie questioned worriedly but gave Kakashi the look of 'keep going.'

"I just," Kakashi mumbled gazing at the ground as his body started to tense up.

"It's okay you can tell us what's said between the pack, stays within the pack," Shiba reassured pressing his head into their boss's hand.

Kakashi took a deep breath as his fingers threaded themselves into Shiba's long patch of fur on top of the dog's head as he spoke, "I just don't want to find out that Minato-sensei's kindness is just a cover-up, and that he's just like the rest of them."

"But you won't know until you tell him, maybe he'll help," Pakkun insisted after a moment of silence.

"I can't take that chance," Kakashi spoke in a soft pained voice his frowning eyes refused to look at the pack.

"Do you the villagers to stop?" Pakkun asked in a soft matter of fact voice.

"Yes," Kakashi answered giving the pug his usual 'what do you think' look.

"Then you need to tell this Minato guy," Pakkun returned giving Kakashi the same look.

"Okay, but after the mission," Kakashi finally gave in with a heavy sigh after a moment of silence, but still felt apprehensive about telling anyone not after what happened the last time.

"Alright, make sure you summon us as soon as you get home," Pakkun reminded giving the boy a comforting smile knowing this wasn't easy for Kakashi, but it was something that had to be done, and sooner the better.

"I will Pakkun," Kakashi reassured as he scratched Pakkun's favorite spot behind the pug's tiny ear, causing the pug's tiny hind leg to thump against the hardwood floor.

"Alright see ya later, Pup," Pakkun grumbled out in his usual tone when Kakashi stopped.

"Bye," Kakashi replied with a small masked smile.

Then the last Hatake gave each dog a pat on the head as they wished him luck on the mission before leaving. After closing the door behind him, Kakashi made sure the door was locked then activated his traps before going to the village's main gates. Taking the least populated route to the front gate and sat in a nearby tree not wanting to have to deal with idiotic villagers so early in the morning.

Luckily, he could sense Minato-sensei's chakra signature was nearby, which helped to ease his paranoid mind. For the past several days, Kakashi has been debating on whether he should tell Minato on what the villagers were doing. Unconsciously Kakashi's hand rubbed the bandages that are wrapped around the healing gash on his upper right leg. That was concealed under his clothes along with his other injuries he's sustained from the villagers.

It's been almost three years of this treatment from the village and Kakashi would love nothing more than for it to stop, but he doesn't want his team to shun him too. Minato-sensei's words at Ichiraku from last week still kept repeating in his mind; "If something is wrong please let me know, Kakashi there are people who truly care about you, if you ever need someone to talk to I will always be here for you, do you understand, please you can trust me."

Kakashi silently argues to himself about it but his self-doubt tried to convince him otherwise, 'okay after the mission I'll tell him, no he'll never believe me, but he might, no, he'll just think I'm lying or craving attention, I just want the pain to stop, but what if Minato-sensei agrees with them and comes after me too!' Kakashi shook his head trying to remove the dark thoughts of what could happen. To calm his frantic nerves Kakashi pulls out his book, it was one of the most valuable books that were given to him as a gift, and it always worked at helping him calm down. This was the first time he has taken it outside of the house, but he accidentally grabbed it instead of his library book.

"Good morning Kakashi," Minato happily greeted sensing Kakashi chakra from the tree, as he leaned against the tree's truck that his student was lounging in.

"Morning," Kakashi returned eyes never truly leaving the page as he found his Sensei's movements through his peripheral vision.

"Oh, did you get a new book?" Minato asked noticing the thick book with a forest green cover with a black binding different from the navy-blue book Kakashi was reading yesterday at lunch.

"No, I accidentally grabbed the wrong book," Kakashi signed but kept reading it as he held the book carefully.

"I see, do you like it?" The blonde jonin asked noticing how Kakashi held the book almost protectively.

"Yes," the boy declares evenly turning the page.

"What's it about?" Minato questioned sitting on the branch next to Kakashi, determined to have the boy speak more than a simple phrase, and it worked.

"Well, it's not a one plot story, but a combination of multiple little stories some are about dangerous missions and mysteries, and some are about different ways of thinking of through situations," Kakashi elaborated with a little more emotion in his voice, his eyes softened, and posture became more relaxed.

For the next thirty minutes, they talked about books, until Rin showed up dragging Obito behind her. Minato and Kakashi could easily see how Obito's backpack straining to stay together showing how much stuff the young Uchiha shoved in it. Minato shook his head in amusement as Kakashi put his book away and jump down landing close to his teammates. Kakashi reached into his kunai pouch, as Rin scolded Obito for over packing. Obito kept defending himself that it's fine until his bag broke and everything fell to the ground causing a dramatic Uchiha to sigh loudly.

"Here," Kakashi states with a hint of annoyance as he held out his blank sealing scroll to the pouting Uchiha.

"I don't need paper Bakashi, I need a new bag!" Obito yelled not realizing what Kakashi was holding.

"You idiot, it's a sealing scroll, you can seal your equipment into the scroll then summon it later when you need it," Kakashi groaned out his explanation.

"Oh okay, so uh, how does it work?" Obito asked looking at the scroll in his hands.

Minato grinned to himself as Kakashi coached Obito through the sealing process. Then demonstrated how to summon it back by pulling out his 'weapons' scroll and summoned the white light chakra saber then sealed it and summoned it again before strapping it to him back.

Minato's smile turned slightly morbid at the sight of the famous tanto with mixed feelings. When the news of Sakumo's mission reached him, Minato wasn't surprised or angry at the elite jonin's decision. Sakumo has always been like that, putting the lives of his comrades and the village before his own. What disappointed Minato the most was how the mighty White Fang took his own life and forcing his six-year-old son at the time to grow up alone. That is something Minato could not forgive, no matter his reasoning.

Minato always thought it was a little strange how Kakashi always carries the tanto with him on every mission or training. Minato knew Kakashi refused to even mention his father's name let alone talk about him, and as far as Minato knew no one truly knows what happened the night Sakumo died. He mindfully concluded that the tanto was already Kakashi's choice of weapon and it was still in perfect condition. So, maybe the boy didn't want to buy one that's could be less quality, but the blonde jonin doesn't know for sure.

The morning hours had already ticked by when the team finally reached their mission sight. The mission was to intercept the supply caravan and steal the scroll before it crosses into the Land of Wind. They decided to wait in the nearby canyon that the caravan would have to pass through.

The plan was simple: distract, attack, and collect. Obito and Rin would distract, Minato would attack, and Kakashi had the job of collecting the scroll. Secretly Kakashi was hoping that he would have the job of distracting the caravan since his injuries were affecting his stealth performance, not like he planned to tell anyone that.

The caravan finally arrived at the canyon by late afternoon. Kakashi judged that there were about two hours of light left before they can disappear into the cover of night. Kakashi took his position behind a large rock and cloaked his chakra signature, so if there are ninjas escorting the caravan then he wouldn't be detected. As the caravan moved into place Kakashi quickly popped a soldier pill and got into a crouch position much to his body's dismay. He could hear Obito and Rin calling out to the caravan saying that they were lost and need directions, but the caravan didn't stop only pointed to the direction of the nearest town.

When the distraction failed Minato jumped into action. By throwing two kunai knives at the ropes of the lead cart's horses cutting them loose, as Obito activated a low powered paper bomb at the horse's hind legs causing them to panic and run away. Some of the civilians in the group started panicking too, as their hired shinobi probably around twenty-five to thirty in total started to fight Minato and Obito as Rin provide support from the sidelines.

While everyone was fighting Kakashi saw one of shinobi pass the scroll to the second cart. Kakashi quickly crept up to the second cart but when he was just about to get inside when the snapping sounds the reins ranged out as cart shot forward. Kakashi quickly lunged and barely succeeded in grabbing the edge of the cart and using his chakra stick to the bottom of the fast-moving cart.

Carefully, Kakashi began to slowly make his up to the rider's seat. When under the driver Kakashi reached for his kunai as the wagon continued racing through the canyon at high speed. Triggering a rock shoot up and colliding directly on the healing gash on Kakashi's right upper leg, causing his chakra control to loosen allowing his already injured leg to skid across the rocky terrain. It wasn't even a whole second on the ground before Kakashi regained control allowing his leg stays on the wagon's undercarriage. Teeth clenching as a quiet pained growl escaped the boy's throat glancing down to see blood stain forming where the cut on upper leg reopened and the tape on his right ankle was torn and bloody.

'Well great,' Kakashi silently groaned in annoyance, his mind added sarcastically, 'at least Minato-sensei and the others can track me now'.

Now with a kunai in his hand, Kakashi decided it was time to stop this runaway wagon, by jamming the knife into the front right wheel's bearing. Quickly crawling down to the bottom right wheel's placing two paper bombs on the wheel's metal hub and the side of the wagon, before letting go of the cart. Kakashi was surprised to land in the sandy soil he was prepared to crash into the rocky terrain, not that he was complaining.

Kakashi looked back at the wagon as the bombs went off making the wagon fall its left side and slid into a halt, as the horses broke free and galloped away. Kakashi noticed that they're just on the outskirts of an old abandoned mining town next to the Land of Wind's border, just as two shinobi climbed out of the wrecked cart. They looked at Kakashi then back a wagon as if shocked that a boy that barely reached their hip was able to do so much damage.

Kakashi spotted the scroll that he had to get was attached to the man's belts that was the furthest away from him. The man that had the scroll had short raw umber hair, tan skin with a large jagged scar running diagonally across his face, with a sheathed katana strapped to his back. The other sand shinobi had wavy black medium length hair, pale skin that was slightly sunburned, but no obvious weapons that Kakashi could see and both men are wearing sand uniforms that he didn't recognize, so he assumed that they were jonin.

Kakashi suddenly unsheathes the tanto and using a teleporting jutsu appeared behind the scar-face jonin cutting the scroll off his belt grabbing it the activated a smoke bomb, before making a mad dash towards the ghost town. The two shocked sand jonin finally snapped out of their stupor and proceeded to chase the boy. While hiding his chakra signature, Kakashi using his size to his advantage by crawled under some large pipes that were connected to an engine. Listening closely Kakashi could hear water running through the pipes either that or gasoline but could be useful too if things got bad. He could also hear the two-man bickering each other as they search for him.

"I can't believe you let a little brat take the scroll from you," one man mocked.

"Hey, you weren't moving to stop him either," the other defended with a deep voice.

"True, the kid is better than I expected," the first man agreed with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, I just can't believe a child was able to do all that so effortlessly," the second spoke as if thinking out all.

"Man, if the higher-ups hear about this, we'll be demoted to jonin for sure," the first man sign in disappointment.

"That's if we don't get the scroll, spread out and be alert the kid is able to completely hide his chakra signature," the second commented before the conversation ended.

'Demoted to jonin that could only mean that,' Kakashi's heart fell to his stomach, 'they're sand ANBU,' he realized feeling a sense of dread. Kakashi crept more into the shadows knowing his situation has gotten way worse. In his condition, it would be risky to take on one jonin let alone two, and now he finds out they're freaking ANBU! 'I'll just have to keep them busy until Sensei finds me,' the tactical part of his brain concluded as he putting his tanto back into his weapons scroll and the scroll for the mission in his hip pouch.

Kakashi found a hole into an old warehouse as he crawled on his stomach under the pipe next to it. He could smell one of the men coming towards him even though he couldn't sense, hear, or see the man. His heart started hammering against his chest and quietly slipped a paper bomb from his hip pouch and stuck it to the pipe and hoped that the pipe wasn't filled with gasoline.

"Come out, come out," one of the ANBU called out in amusement. Kakashi held his breath and went absolutely still, but he still couldn't see or sense his opponent, but he sounded somewhat close. "Found ya!" The raven-haired men yelled menacingly his head appearing from above the pipe wearing a sadistic smile across his face.

"Ahh!" Kakashi couldn't help but yelp, he could have sworn the man sounded further away.

He hastily scrambled through the hole into the warehouse, as the man reached into the thin opening grabbing Kakashi's injured ankle. Before the man could say anything Kakashi managed to free himself by pulling out a kunai and pinned the man's wrist into the ground. The man cursed painfully releasing the bloody ankle and started panicking when he is noticing the hissing of the paper bomb practically in front of his face. Kakashi sprinted to the other side of the warehouse diving behind some wooden crates under a rusty metal staircase folding his arms over his head as he could hear the man's frantic screams only to be interrupted by the bomb's blast.

The shocked wave from the blast was far greater than Kakashi expected. Confirming his theory that the pipe contained gasoline was correct and knowing that if that guy was lucky enough to survive the explosion then he would be at least heavily injured. A horrendous metallic screeching rang out causing Kakashi to grimace as he covered his ears as the building started to collapse around him. Kakashi frantically pulled a crate on each side of him under the stairs just as the roof caved in, Kakashi curled up into a ball in between his little gap as the warehouse came crashing down.

______________________________

After defeating all twenty-eight shinobi that were guarding the caravan, Obito and Rin searched all the wagons for the scroll as Minato finished tying, they're enemies up. But his two students weren't able to find it anywhere, so Minato turns to the sand jonin which was the only one he left conscious. Minato saw Kakashi jumping on the only cart that escaped, but didn't worry too much at the time since there were only two men on the wagon.

"Those two men that were riding away have the scroll, don't they?" The blonde questioned feeling like something bad was happening.

"..." The man's jaw clenched staring at Minato then the two kids that were watching a few feet away.

"I asked you a question," Minato responded to the man's silence by putting a kunai at his throat.

"Yes," the man replied with a gulp.

"What rank are they?" Minato added wanting to know what Kakashi was up against.

"Oh, so that little brat in black was one of yours?" The man mocked changing the topic.

"Their rank," Minato demanded, pressing the kunai harder against his neck.

"Two of the Sand's elite ANBU, Hiroto will give the brat a quick death, but I can't say the same for Itsuki, he likes to play with his prey," the man smirked at the uneasiness Minato's eyes. Then everything went black as Minato knocked him out with the blunt end of the kunai.

Minato immediately created a shadow clone as he ordered, "Obito, Rin, both of you are to go back to camp with my clone."

"But Sensei-" Obito began but stopped at the glare Minato gave him before nodding and following the shadow clone with Rin.

Minato watched his two students head towards camp as he dashed off in the direction the wagon went it. He continued following the wheel's tracks concluding that the driver doesn't know how to drive in a straight line, but stopped when patches of blood along with a short skid mark against the grounds rocky surface. 'Kakashi's chakra control must of falter here, but why?' Minato asked himself while looking at a piece of bloody tape. Then gazing at the blood specks that followed the wagon's tracks and started running, but halted when he heard of small 'bang' followed by a massive explosion. Minato noticed an enormous column of smoke over the canyon wall climbing towards the sky, his heart sank as he started sprinting to the explosion site as he harshly muttered, "don't you dare die, Kakashi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late, but I got busy with school stuff. I promise I am not dropping this story! I just needed a few days to get my school projects done, and there will be another chapter on Wednesday, February 27th I promise! Please let me know what you all think about this chapter, or have any writing tips for me. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to reading the next update. Thank again!


	8. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, minor swearing

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes thankful that his mask was protecting his lungs from all the debris in the air. The boy peered around at the damage. Fortunately, the metal staircase and the crates were able to hold the weight of the fallen building, but Kakashi noticed that small shards of glass and metal surrounding him. For a moment Kakashi thought he survived the building's collapsing completely unscathed until he felt small wet patches on his head while Kakashi's doglike nose caught the scent of iron. Carefully, Kakashi runs his fingers through his messy silver hair and found five tiny cuts check for any glass or metal still in them or any other injuries, but luckily, that was all he sustained.

Kakashi took the short opportunity to calm down his frantic beating heart and hide his chakra signature again. Until a sudden gust of wind that seeped through metal cracks causing the metal to screech as the rubble shifted against each other, but Kakashi knew the wind was too strong to be normal. The boy quickly forms his hand signs and silently called out, "Head Hunter Jutsu," before digging into the ground concealing himself within the earth.

On the outside of the demolished building, the scar-faced man used his sword to make another strong gust of wind causing the rubble to shift again. Until he felt soft vibrations moving from the road back towards the canyon, then jumped and landed between the two.

"Come on out, I know where you are!" The scar-faced man's deep voice ranged out, but nothing happened in response.

"This is your last chance, face me like a man before I rip you out of the ground," he threatened eyes scanning to ground.

A few seconds later the masked boy's head popped out of the ground. He studied the boy that climbing out of the ground and stood in a defensive position with a tight grip on his kunai. The kid's silver hair was covered in dust, rust, and small pink patches indicating that the kid got a few cuts on his head. The ANBU also noticed the blood that was sluggishly seeping the boy's clothing on outer right thigh and ankle tape and shoes, but other than that the boy seemed reasonably in decent shape for surviving a blast that took out a large metal warehouse and Itsuki.

"My name is Hiroto, and you?" The scar-faced man introduced himself as he sheathed his katana.

"Kakashi," Kakashi answered flatly after a short pause but kept his kunai out in a defensive position.

"How old are you, Kakashi?" Hiroto asked his deep voice had a kind and curious tone, as he sat in a crouched position.

Kakashi stared at the man, who probably trying to get information on him before he responded flatly, "that's none of your business."

Hiroto grinned at the smart boy about twenty-five feet away and kindly replied, "you are a very talented young boy, Kakashi." Glancing at the destroyed building then turned his attention back to Kakashi and added, "it's an honor to be able to cross swords with you."

"Thanks, it's an honor as well, Hiroto," Kakashi answered after a moment of shock as he bows his head a little, but his eyes always remained on the man.

"Kakashi, if you give me the scroll, I promise I won't kill you, just knock you out," Hiroto offered to the boy hoping he'll accept.

"Do you really think I would agree to that, I'm a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, and it's my duty to complete my mission," Kakashi answered with a determined look in his eyes.

"Then the least I can do is give you a quick death," Hiroto signed sadly unsheathing his katana getting into an attack position, Kakashi pulled out another kunai taking a deep breath and prepared to fight.

Hiroto charged trying to impale Kakashi through the heart but he didn't expect the boy to lunge at him doing a barrel roll barely missing the katana's blade. Kakashi threw one of his kunai at the ANBU not surprised that he caught it with his bare hand. However, the smoke bomb attached to the end of the kunai provided Kakashi just enough time to hide in an alleyway as he inwardly pleaded, 'please hurry, Minato-sensei'.

The scar-faced ANBU was in no rush to hunt down the boy he knew Kakashi was no match for him. Kakashi ran deeper into the town looking for a decent hiding place until he could come up with a plan. Sticking to the shadows and covering his tracks, Kakashi spotted another large engine like the one that he had blown sky high. There were power lines running across multiple parts of the street and two buildings down was a water tank that was still filled with water. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as a plan began to form a risky one, but a plan all the same.

__________________________________

'Damn it, how far did that wagon go?' Minato cursed in frustration as his lungs burned from running full speed for so long but refused to slow down. Every second could be life or death for his youngest student and Minato was trying desperately to ignore the image a gravestone that was bigger than the coffin itself, that was starting to appear in his panicking mind. Kakashi was being reckless by going alone and not staying to fight with the team, but then the mission would be a failure, but dying for a C rank mission wasn't worth it.

This past week Minato noticed that Kakashi was getting closer with the team. Yes, Kakashi and Obito stilled argued, and yes, he still preached about the rules a little too much, but Kakashi was talking to the team more and when passing through in village Kakashi would stick right next to Minato. Kakashi would talk to him more; usually about new jutsu, training, and occasionally books too, but the fact that Kakashi was opening up more than he has ever been. 'Just hold on a little more, Kakashi!'

__________________________________

Kakashi sent two clones to a nearby building after the traps were set and the plan was ready. Kakashi knew that if this plan didn't work then he was as good as dead. He remained hidden by the water tank planning on using the engine as a bomb as a last resort while waiting for Hiroto to find him as he continued to patch up his wounds and used his kunai to cut a hole, he his bloody pants so the reopened gash on his upper leg looked somewhat recent.

The sky shifted orange as the sun was beginning to set when Kakashi was able to smell Hiroto before sensing him, but he caught another scent moving nearby. It didn't take long for Kakashi to realize that the other scent was the one that belonged to the raven-haired man. Kakashi was surprised that creep was still alive let alone able to move. Kakashi checked his weapon pouch and scrolls to find one paper bomb, three kunai knives, a decent amount of wire, and seven smoke bombs. Kakashi still had the tanto in the scroll but hoped that he didn't have to use it. The shinobi of the hidden sand hated his father with a burning passion, and Hiroto wasn't even trying to really kill him yet. The last thing Kakashi needs right now is the two ANBU to come at him with the full intent to kill.

"Did ya miss me, kid?" Kakashi head shot up to the man that should be dead towering over him.

Kakashi jumped away, panicking mind wondered, 'when did he get there!' Kakashi landed across the street and went into the defensive position again. Over half of the man's body was covered in burns, and now had a look in his eyes of pure madness. Kakashi gulped a little when he saw Hiroto walk towards him some thirty feet away from him.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, I'm going to blow you up piece by piece or maybe I should burn you alive, which would you prefer?" the raven-haired man spouted hatefully with sick amusement heavy in his voice.

"No Itsuki, the boy deserves a quick death," Hiroto started but was interrupted.

"You can do that after I cut him up first!" Itsuki yelled as he launched at the boy with a kunai in his hand.

Itsuki barely missed tackling Kakashi by a few inches but was able to put a decent sized gash on Kakashi's left side just above his hip. Kakashi took the pain as he formed hand signs and called out, "Water Style: Chaos Wave," as Kakashi shot a blast of water at his attacker knocking Itsuki back towards Hiroto, who was surprised when two clones jumped behind him and using the same jutsu managed to push him back into Itsuki. The two men didn't have time to react as Kakashi clones wrap the men together back to back with metal wire with ends tied to kunai and pinned it to the ground in front of the real Kakashi. While Kakashi blows up the main support of the water tank with a paper bomb he had set before the fight even began flooded the area around them. The two ANBU realized too late as Kakashi finished his last hand sign and yelled, "Electrical Discharge!" Then grabbed the wire as the electricity travel through the metal wire wrapped around the two drenched men, as Kakashi tightly shutting his eyes letting out a yell as he poured more chakra into the attack.

__________________________________

Minato finally made it to the abandoned town, and the first thing he sees is a cart laying on its side with two broken wheels. Then looking down the street to the right he spotted a remains the building. That's when Minato heard the screaming, but it was multiple voices. Minato ran towards the screams he could see the flashes of lightning from the Northwest part of town where the cries of pain were located. 'That attack is too strong to be Kakashi's, but it has his chakra, what the hell is going on?' he wondered praying that his student is still alive.

__________________________________

Hiroto and Itsuki were starting to break the wire while being electrocuted but couldn't stop yelling and cursing through the painful electricity that coursed through their bodies. Kakashi's clones switch places with him, as he tried making a run for it which was more like a limp jog. Kakashi inwardly cursed his injuries that were finally catching up to him, and now with chakra exhaustion starting to take its toll, all he could do was pray for a miracle. The wire snapped and Hiroto immediately dispersing the clones as Itsuki charged after Kakashi.

Kakashi had no time to react as Itsuki's hand wrapped around my neck lifting him up into the air, so they were face to face. Kakashi's chakra burned hand latched on the Itsuki's wrist as small fingers prying at the man's pressure point on his wrist. Allowing him a few gulps of air before the grip tightened closing off his airway before Itsuki loosened his grip again before repeating. Kakashi struggled to escape the man's grasp who didn't even fazed by the boy's weak attempts. Itsuki gave Kakashi cruel smile making the man appear deranged and Kakashi couldn't stop trembling. He didn't know if his body was shaking from lack of oxygen or fear, the engine was a few meters away.

Dropping his arms making it appear as if he's giving up, but his hand silently slipped into his pouch and started tying his last paper bomb to a kunai. Keeping fearful eyes on his captor who was speaking, but Kakashi could only hear his own heartbeat the hand didn't loosen this time only get tighter. A small whimper slipped from Kakashi as Itsuki raised the boy higher into the air while Itsuki's grip was only getting tighter and tighter. Kakashi used every bit of his fading strength as he stomped foot into Itsuki's face satisfied with the feeling the man's nose crack under his foot. Kakashi threw his paper bomb kunai digging it into the engine pipe with paper bomb hissing away.

Hiroto turned ran for cover the moment he saw the paper bomb. Itsuki threw Kakashi towards the engine before making a beeline for cover. Kakashi hit on the ground hard he knew he didn't have time to escape the blast or reach cover in time. With new found energy Kakashi started running as fast as his legs could carry him down the street that leads towards the canyon, to his team. Kakashi sprinted and spotted a broken store window about ten meters ahead of him just as the paper bomb blow up. When he was about meters, he jumped towards the opening with his arms crossed in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the painful end, as the engine exploded.

Kakashi didn't realize he was holding his breath until he started gasped for air not even realize someone was holding him. Kakashi went rigid against the person was carrying him in one arm that drapes across his lower back and hand on his mid-thigh pressing him into his savior's chest. Kakashi could hear the person's rapid but strong heartbeat and hear them breathing heavily as if running long distance at a high speed. It takes a moment for Kakashi to recognize that he wasn't wearing his mask making his sense of smell stronger the first thing he could smell was sweat. Then he could smell the earthy scent of the forest and warm spices, and Kakashi only knew one person with this particular scent.

__________________________________

Minato was livid, to say the least when he spotted a man strangling his student. He barely managed to grab Kakashi and teleport behind the other side of the store when the blast reached them. Minato used his body to shield the boy from the shockwave as he studied the boy's condition.

Kakashi's hair was covered in dust and rust with a patches of pink which was probably blood, had a decent gash on his left side that continued to bleed sluggishly, his hands and feet were covered in chakra burns, there was a bandage wrapped around his upper thigh with a large blood stain on the outer side and his right ankle was the same too. Minato saw Kakashi's eyes were shut as tight as possible and wasn't breathing Minato could feel his heartbeat as he pressed the boy closer to his chest and patted Kakashi's back firmly. Finally, Kakashi let out a choked cough and started gasping and wheezing for air Minato removed the boy's mask so it wouldn't restrict Kakashi airflow. Minato tried to ignore the sickening dark bruise of a handprint forming around the nine-year-old boy's throat.

Minato could smell smoke and hear faint voices on the other side of the building. Minato carried Kakashi in one arm and held one of his kunai in the other hand. Glimpsing around the building's side he could see a wall of flames stretching across the road from them and the two figures on the other side. Turning his attention back to his still panting student that went stiff in his hold for a few moments before relaxing, and surprisingly pressed himself closer into Minato's chest.

"Sen...sei," Kakashi's hoarse voice whispered between gasps his onyx eyes slightly opening meeting Minato's gaze with a faint smile of relief.

"Hey blondie, I have dibs on that brat first, put him down and leave!" A raven-haired man roared as he and his teammate appeared across the road from Minato and Kakashi.

Minato didn't know whether to be terrified or proud of Kakashi. The injuries that the two sand ANBU received from the little chunnin showed that Kakashi was either damn lucky or that these sand shinobi don't deserve their rank. The raven-haired man that looked like he had a few screws loose was heavily burned and was covered in cuts and bruises. The other sand shinobi had some electrical burned and a few cuts and bruises, but other than that he seemed fine. Kakashi flinched and slightly pressed himself closer into his Sensei at the raven-haired man's harsh words.

Minato was ready to kill the man, but the man's teammate placed a hand on his shoulder and stated, "Itsuki, go check on the caravan before you get yourself killed."

"No way Hiroto, that fucking kid tried to blow me up twice!" Itsuki yelled angerly starring daggers at Kakashi, Minato took a defensive position holding his kunai in front of them.

"That kid did blow you up twice, and that's an order, now go!" Hiroto order leaving no room for debate.

"Yes, Sir," Itsuki growled out before leaving.

Once Itsuki was out of hearing range Hiroto turned to Minato and looked at the boy with a soft expression. "So, you're the Sensei of the White Fang's son, and if I'm correct your name is Minato Namikaze," Hiroto spoke to Minato in a relieved voice looking at Kakashi softly. Minato reminded silent as tightening his hold on still panting boy and tensed ready for an attack knowing just how much the White Fang was hated in the Land of Wind.

"Please, don't get the wrong idea I'm just repaying a debt," Hiroto explained slowly sheathing the katana raising his hands in surround.

Minato's postured relaxed but he stilled remained alert and asked, "what debt?"

"Several years ago, the White Fang sparred my life when he found out that I had a newborn waiting to meet me when I got home, I asked him why he didn't kill me and he told me that he had a little boy waiting for him to come home too, thanks to him I got to meet my daughter," Hiroto explained with a soft smile.

"But how does slowly killing his son show your gratitude?" Minato growled after being stunned for a moment.

"I had no interest in killing, Kakashi, but I gave him a choice to return the scroll to me and live or don't and die, he refused to give me the scroll, so I planned on giving him a quick death," Hiroto explained taking a step back from the enraged Sensei.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Kakashi!" Minato roared getting back in his fighting position, but now he was also angry at Kakashi choice too.

"Don't worry, since the Yellow Flash is here it would be unwise for me to fight you," Hiroto spoke bowing his head before turning and walking back towards the canyon.

"So, you're just letting us leave?" Minato questioned in a surprised but angry voice.

"What are you talking about Namikaze, a talented young man managed to get the scroll from me, but his comrade arrived and teleported themselves away before I could retrieve it," Hiroto explained turning his head towards Minato with a smirk.

Minato replied with a nodded before teleporting him and Kakashi to the forest that was about one mile out from where the team had made camp. Minato could barely keep his emotions in check as his anger and frustration was well past his boiling point. He was just so angry that Kakashi, the prodigy of his generation, a genius, a strategist, a strong fighter, the youngest chunnin, his student, his youngest student, an orphan, a kid, a nine-year-old child; prioritized a C rank mission over his own life. That was what really pissed Minato off, that Kakashi is willing to throw away his own life for a mission that's not even worth dying for.

"Sensei, I can still walk, so could you put me down, please?" Kakashi spoke still being cradled in Minato's arm no longer panting, but still taking deep breaths.

"Kakashi why did jump on the wagon?" Minato asked, gently setting the boy down.

"Mission complete!" Kakashi pulled the scroll out of his pouch and held it up to his Sensei, as Kakashi responded in a happy voice with a bright unmasked smile proud of accomplishing the task of getting the scroll exceptionally from two ANBU level shinobi.

"What were you thinking!" Minato finally snapped at how Kakashi could be so happy after practically throwing his life away for nothing.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked tilting his head to the side smile fading.

"You risked your life for a C rank mission!" Minato yelled at the boy making him flinch.

"I'm sorry Sensei," Kakashi began but was interrupted by an enraged Minato.

"Your sorry do you have any idea what could have happened to you!" The blonde scolded starring down at the boy.

"Yes, but," Kakashi tried to explain again but Minato didn't want to hear Kakashi try to justify his actions.

"You fought not one but two ANBU level shinobi just for a C ranked scroll, are you an idiot!" Minato yelled at the boy that looked so confused and ashamed.

"But the mission," the nine-year-old muttered looking at the ground.

"It wasn't worth it, Kakashi," a disappointed Minato informed his little student.

"It was an accident," Kakashi whispered sadly.

"An accident, you could have died, you could have been killed!" Minato yelled at the small boy who flinched again.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi muttered masking his face from Minato.

"I'm disappointed, I expected much more than that from you, Kakashi Hatake," Minato spoke in a harsh disappointed tone.

"..." Kakashi opened his mouth before biting his bottom lip as he started shaking from all the mixed emotions swirling in his brain and clutching at his heart.

Minato grabbed Kakashi by the wrist too fueled with anger to care how the little Hatake hissed painfully. Minato forced the boy to follow him as the blonde kept walking at a fast pace, too fast for Kakashi injured leg as he keeps stumbling and was basically being dragged back to camp. When Minato finally released Kakashi's arm they were in the middle of camp. Not even one minutes later, Kakashi was laying down in his and Obito's shared tent.

Rin and Obito decided to give Kakashi some space even though they had no idea what happened. After an hour of waiting for the Hatake to join them, Rin grabbed her med kit as Obito follow her into the tent. Kakashi was laying on his right side in foreign sleep as Obito gently guided Kakashi into his back and held him in place as Rin started healing his wounds with her medical ninjutsu before covering him with a blanket and leaving the tent with Obito, so Kakashi could rest. Luckily Rin thought all the injuries that Kakashi had were from his fight with the two sand ANBU, even the ones that he received from their home village that he was hiding. Much to Kakashi's relief, he was now scared of the thought of telling his Sensei. If Minato-sensei knew about it Kakashi was sure that he would only make Minato-sensei even more furious with him than the man already was and telling Minato about the villagers' treatment would probably make him angry enough to finish the job himself.

Later that night after checking all the traps, Minato was finishing up on checking his last rounds before going to bed. After checking Rin's tent, he went to the boys' tent he quietly opens the tent's flap door enough to peer inside. The first thing he sees is Obito sprawled out on his side of the tent snoring softly. Minato's heart jumps when he didn't immediately see Kakashi but calmed when he noticed silver hair sticking out of a navy-blue ball. Kakashi was curled up in a tight little ball wrapped in a thin navy-blue blanket in the corner of the tent with his back to Obito. As Minato focus on the boy it looked like he was shivering, but it wasn't constant it was more like he was flinching. Not sure what to think at the moment, Minato closed the tent flap set several more traps around the camp then to his tent to get a few hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you all go a long chapter with action, I hope it turned out okay. Sorry if Kakashi and Minato seemed a little out of character, but I thought it was about time for people getting to see things from Kakashi's point of view, and that Minato can also lose his temper. Sorry for any grammar errors. If anyone has any tips and ideas on improvement please let me know, also if you feel like it let me know what you think of this story for far. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you're looking forward to next week's update. Thanks again!


	9. Regret

Two weeks have passed since that C ranked mission and things have gone from bad to worse, and all Minato can do was watch it all unfold. Since that day Kakashi hasn't said a single word or a made the slightest noise not to Minato, not to Obito, or Rin, and as far as he knew not to anyone. Kakashi would only answer with a single nod or a short shake of his head but even that didn't happen sometimes.

Kakashi would always space off, and the spark of life that was in the nine-year-old boy's eyes was gone replaced with a broken empty stare that sends chills down your spine. Minato, Rin, and Obito tried everything and anything to snap you boy out of his funk, they even asked Gai to tried challenging Kakashi but the little chunnin would stare for a few seconds then walked away. Kakashi wouldn't let anyone touch or barely be within a foot near him the team knew this because they tried. Obito and Rin couldn't get within a foot of Kakashi while Minato actually had to put in some effort to touch the boy only to result in Kakashi flinching harshly.

At first, Minato thought Kakashi was just being a little brat giving them the silent treatment. But when hours turned into days, and days turned into two weeks Minato knew he messed up. The blonde jonin knew his words to Kakashi at night were harsh, but he didn't want Kakashi to get the idea that the mission is worth more than his life. Yes, sometimes sacrifices must be made, but not for a mere C rank mission, but he didn't want to crush the boy's spirit.

Whenever they try to have team lunches Kakashi would just teleport away and return when their lunch break was over. When Minato spars with Kakashi the boy still fought somewhat same but seemed distracted and was starting to feel lighter again. It was that reason why Minato has been accepting only low D rank missions for his team because with the way Kakashi is now he's not sure Kakashi would even fight back.

Minato dismissed his students from training for the weekend and Kakashi immediately used a teleporting jutsu to make his exit. Minato couldn't help the frown that formed across his face. For the past few days, Rin wasn't as cheerful as usual and would become more irritated, and even Obito was not as boisterous as usual instead he would pout more often. Minato's students, no his team was falling apart all because he lost control of his temper at the worst possible time. Without Kakashi, there was a large hole missing in the team, and yet Kakashi was still here with them but now all they can see is Kakashi's pain.

'This is all my fault, I should have waited until we all got back to the village before calmly telling Kakashi what he did wrong,' Minato criticized himself as he made his way home with a heavy heart. His last few attempts to talk to Kakashi have not ended well. Since that night Kakashi is more on edge and defensive around Minato, and remains constantly on guard, and leaves as soon as possible. Minato was happy to feel Kushina chakra signature emanating from his house. Kushina was also concerned for the little Hatake too, Minato has been keeping her informed sense Obito and Rin told him Kakashi situation.

"I'm home," Minato informed as he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back," Kushina greeted exiting the kitchen. But quickly noticed the poorly hidden miserable look on her boyfriend's face, and she latched her arms around him before asking, "any changes with Kakashi?"

Minato slowly shakes his head before burying his face in Kushina's crimson hair, as he tightens the embrace and softly states, "he's lost weight."

After a few moments for silence, an idea formed in Kushina's head as she beamed up at Minato. "Well, then there's only one way to fix that, ya know!" Kushina smiled with excitement as her boisterous personality kicking in.

"And what's that?" Minato questioned raising an eyebrow pulling away from the hug slightly.

"We are going to go to Kakashi's house and bring him here for dinner whether he wants to or not, ya know!" The redhead yelled strongly leaving a stunned Minato as she went to change into her jonin uniform.

"Wait I don't think that's a good idea, Kushina," Minato knowing it was pointless to argue with Kushina because once the redhead sets her mind to something, she won't stop it's done.

"Well obviously waiting for Kakashi to come around isn't gonna happen, so we might as well go to him, ya know," Kushina retorted zipping up her jonin vest.

"I don't know," Minato started but was interrupted by the hot-tempered woman.

"Kakashi is still a child, and all children need to be loved and comforted by someone," Kushina's expression was serious but her voice was caring and filled with concern. "So, let's go!" she smiled grabbing his hand pulling him outside locking the door and activating the traps behind them.

Minato couldn't the growing love he felt towards Kushina. She may be quick to anger but she was always so loving and full of energy to everyone around her that always made his heart beat harder. While the jonin couple made their way to the Hatake compound little white snowflakes began to fall.

Upon arriving at the compound, the couple noticed that one of Kakashi's dozens of traps was set off. As the two made their way to the front door they scanned the area, but there was nothing unusual. The front door was locked same with the front windows which eased Minato mind a little.

Kushina knock on the door and waited about ten seconds before beating the door harder shouting, "Kakashi it's Kushina open the door!" Minato was facepalming behind her, as Kushina was now practically punching the door angrily yelling, "Kakashi if you don't open this door this instant, or I'm breaking in!"

"Kushina don't!" Minato yelled the last thing he wanted to scare Kakashi.

"I warned you!" Kushina growled out as quickly picking the lock and deactivated Kakashi's traps before Minato could stop her.

Kushina opened the door froze, "Kushina what's wrong?" Minato asked standing next to the stunned the Red-Hot Habanero.

Minato turned his attention to the inside of the house causing his expression to darken. The ground the entryway had mud skid marks as if something or someone was dragged back inside the house. Minato and Kushina both pull out a kunai and enter the house covering each other backs, but they could sense anything. Putting their kunai away but they remained alert step further into the dark house until Kushina found and flipped the light switch.

Saying that the living room was a mess was a complete understatement. It looked like a war zone, furniture turned over or thrown across the room, even one of the large bookcases that ran along the wall near the fireplace was laying face down on the mud-covered floor with books scattered everywhere. The couple looked at how the mud was practically covering every surface, even the ceiling. There were muddy paw prints of various sizes too, some on the walls and furniture, and a few on the ceiling. There was dog hair mixed into the mud with child-sized footprints led to the front door and stop at a medium patch of mud before being dragged back into the living room along with some paw prints.

"What happened?" Kushina thought out loud still gazing at the damage.

"Kakashi are you here?" Minato yelled and was met with silence. "Kakashi, it's Minato and Kushina, please come out it's safe now!" Minato yelled the but only answered with silence.

"Was it like this the last time you were here?" Kushina asked stepping over some of the muddy books.

"No, the place was spotless, besides for the blood that Kakashi claimed was from one of his ninken," Minato answered a hint of doubt.

"Yeah, I remember the story, let's do another search," Kushina replied. As she examined the mud sticking to her scandals and added, "the mud still looks pretty fresh."

"There's no sign of a break in, no weapons and no blood," Minato confirm with a hint of relief after they did another search but saddened that they couldn't find any sign of Kakashi.

"Should we inform the Hokage?" Kushina knew the answer but asked anyway.

"No as much as I hate to say it, but we need physical evidence before reporting, without any supporting evidence we would just be distracting Lord Third from the war," the blonde informed with a sigh.

"Were you able to find any tracks or clues to where Kakashi could have gone?" The Habanero asked in disappointment. Minato shakes head and gives her the questioning 'and you,' look. She answers, "no, do you think his ninken were fighting again?"

"I honestly don't know, I just hope Kakashi is somewhere safe," Minato was silent for a moment before replying.

"Me too, well we might as well help clean, ya know," Kushina's heartfelt heavy knowing that the nine-year-old wasn't safe at home. "Why are all the doors locked with seals?" Kushina asked she already has tried searching the locked rooms but only noticed the seals now.

"I was wondering about that last time too," Minato thought out loud as his girlfriend studied the seals.

"Do you have any sealing ink?" Kushina asked knowing she ran out on her last mission.

"No, I need to buy some more, and we would also need chakra sample to break it," Minato informed rubbing the back of his head as Kushina pouted.

"Well I guess you're going to have to teleport some cleaning supplies here so we can get to work, ya know," Kushina smiled as she started picking some of scattered booked, Minato smirked then was gone in a flash.

For the next three hours, the couple continued cleaning the little Hatake's house waiting for Kakashi to come home. The furniture was cleaned and put by back into what they thought was their proper place. Minato continued to scrub the mud off the floor and walls, while Kushina was trying rid the mud from the pages of the books so they don't get any more damaged.

Minato and Kushina continued to work silently with the occasional bantering from Kushina, but soon they noticed they were being watched. They couldn't sense anyone in the area but the jonin couple knows to always trust their instincts until proven wrong. Minato and Kushina kept working hoping it was Kakashi, but that hope faded away when clicking of crawls connecting to the hardwood floor. Minato's gaze met with the icy blue eyes of a white husky that stood the middle of the entrance area studying the blonde.

"Well hello, I haven't seen you before," Minato commented looking at the hitai-ate that was tied around dog's neck showed the leaf insignia on it.

The husky remained silent as it's continued to inspect the room, as Kushina stood by the bookcase now filled with clean books. The husky icy blue eyes spotted Minato three tip kunai laying on the coffee table. The ninken instantly shifted into an attack position with its tail raised high ears pointed up, white fur on its back and neck raised as its lips curled up letting out a deep menacing growl through bare sharp fangs.

"Easy, easy look I'm putting it away," Minato calmly spoke as his heart was racing, he didn't want to hurt one of Kakashi's precious ninken as he slowly put the kunai in back in his pouch.

The dog still growled but not as aggressive met eyes with Kushina and tilted its head towards Minato, who was sitting crisscross on the floor with a hand on each knee. Understanding what the angry husky want Kushina slowly walks over to her boyfriend make sure her hands are always in the dog's line of sight. When she was in the same position as Minato the dog stop growling and sat down but remained alert.

"Are you one of Kakashi's ninken?" Minato asked studying the dog that sat a couple of feet away from them.

An incline of the head for yes was the only answer Minato got. He didn't know if the husky didn't know how to speak in a human language or just didn't want to waste words on them.

"Is Kakashi safe?" Minato asked desperate to know about his student’s wellbeing. The husky repeated the same action for 'yes'.

"Where is he, can we see him?" Minato wants to see that his youngest student was alright with his own eyes. The dog soft shook its head 'no'.

"Why not?" Kushina asked in frustration but received no response from the husky.

There was only silence of moment between all three of them before Minato asked the one question that he had to know, "is Kakashi being abused by someone in the village?"

Nothing, the ninken gave no response or notion to give the blonde jonin an answer to his question. "Please, I need to apologize to Kakashi, I... we want to help him, Kakashi needs to know he's not alone," Minato's pleading sky blue eyes stared into the icy blue eyes.

The husky's eyes shifted away from the two people staring down at the now clean floors. Until it's a head shot up looked at the couple gesture it's head towards the door before puffing away into a puff of smoke. The Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero were stunned and disappointed by the dog's quick exit.

"I guess, we just been asked to leave," Kushina spoke sadly.

"Guess so," Minato muttered but remained still lost in his own mind.

"Come on, we'll come by later to see if he's returned home," Kushina tries again kneeling next to boyfriend while rubbing his back.

"Okay, I'll just write down my apology," a depressed Minato stated as he retrieved a blank scroll vests pocket.

Minato felt better after writing his apology to the last Hatake. The message explained why he got so angry at the boy, and that he was sorry for breaking the boy's trust in him. Minato placed the scroll down on the coffee table glanced around the clean house before leaving with Kushina.

Once the couple got to Minato house they started planning. Without any physical evidence, there's nothing they can do to for the boy. They knew it was unsafe for Kakashi to stay in the Hatake compound anymore, but they needed to find a way to convince Kakashi to move in either at Minato's house or Kushina's apartment.

"I'll make you a seal that will cover your chakra signature will appear as Kakashi, but you will need to get a sample of his chakra," Kushina explained as there ate their dinner in the living room.

"That won't be too difficult, how new goes the sample have to be?" Minato turned his attention from the TV to the redhead next to him.

"At least within the span of three days," Kushina setting her empty dish on the coffee table. Then added, "also, sometime this next week you should the team here for dinner because I have an idea."

Minato was starting to get nervous again as he asked, "and what that?"

Kushina replied with a sweet smile that is counted as a smirk which made Minato a little terrified as she spoke, "you'll just have to find out."

The next early morning Minato went to the Hatake compound praying that Kakashi would be there. The snow had continued to lightly throughout the night leaving a small layer of white covering the earth under his feet. When Minato reached the door, he saw the scroll he left last night placed on the mat in front of the door. Minato opened it up and smiled under his message was a sentence in Kakashi's handwriting: I understand, we can talk at training, and thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story! Thank you for all your amazing comment and votes, I hope you all like this chapter all the same. Life is getting pretty busy right now, but I will do my best to get an update out every week. Please let me know what you think about the story or just have questions in general. Thank you all so much for your support and taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!


	10. A Loyal Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor swearing

"Obito, are you even listening!" Rin yelled at her dense teammate.

"Of course, I'm listening, I was still thinking!" Obito retorted as he stared into Rin's chocolate brown eyes.

"About what, all I said was 'look it's starting to snow again'!" Rin exclaimed dramatically holding her arms out referring to the little white flakes falling from the sky.

"Oh, yeah I guess it is," Obito drawled out looking up towards the sky as they made their way through the marketplace.

"You're thinking about Kakashi, aren't you?" The young medic stated sadly.

"What, why would be worried about that jerk!" Obito yelled dramatically folding his arms and turning his head away.

"I said thinking not worried, and it's okay to be worried about your friends, I'm worried too," Rin added after ticking Obito causing him to pout.

"Humph," the young Uchiha pouted, but his expression showed his frustration.

"Do you want to talk about it," Rin asked her emotional friend.

"I just want to know what wrong with Kakashi!" Obito answered loudly voice heavy with worried frustration.

"Something must have happened on that C rank mission, that when Kakashi started acting like this," Rin recalled holding her chin.

"Yeah, maybe we should just ask Minato-sensei again when we get to the training grounds," Obito responded with a large smile.

The two ten-year-olds continued their way through the busy market. While walking close to the buildings to avoid most of the noisy crowd, Obito thought he heard whimpering from the alleyway they just passed. The two teammates exchanged a look before following the soft cries.

The alley led to a dead end with nobody around only a few trash bins and a small soggy box next to them. The whimpering turned to a weird high-pitched barking scream coming for the dark and mottled box. Rin carefully opened the noisy folded up box revealing a tiny puppy laying on its belly with its little limbs sprawled out as it continued screaming.

"Aw you poor thing," Rin cooed carefully picking up the shivering puppy which caused the screaming to settle down to loud whines.

"What's wrong with it?" Obito asking unsure why the puppy is still crying out.

"I don't know, what should we do, I can't take him home my mom is allergic to dogs," Rin replied sadly knowing Obito's grandmother is the same.

"Let's ask Minato-sensei or Kakashi, I'm sure they'll know what to do!" Obito yelled heading back towards the street with a smirk as he stated, "come on you said you didn't want to be late, right?"

Rin smiled as she carefully carrying the puppy as she and the young Uchiha made their way to the training grounds. They ignored the curious looks that some of the villagers' sent their way as they continued dashing through the thin layer of snow. This was the perfect opportunity to get Kakashi talking again both ten-year-olds knew that their youngest teammate had a soft spot for dogs. But even though they were optimistic about the situation they were both worried the little puppy's survival.

Obito was running ahead of Rin by a few paces and called out, "Kakashi we need your help!" When he saw Minato-sensei talking to Kakashi, who was staring at the ground.

Kakashi looked up at his two panting teammates, waiting for them to inform him of what's wrong. Rin showed him the shivering puppy that had fallen silent during the run and spoke softly, "she needs help, and Obito and I can't keep her, so we thought that maybe she could join your ninken pack."

Minato's and Kakashi's eyes widened worriedly as Kakashi took of the silent puppy that was offered to him giving his teammates a firm nod, and quickly removed his scarf and wrapped it around the puppy. The group watched as the Kakashi rubbed the puppy's back until it started making more screaming barks from the puppy.

"Explained," Minato ordered gazing curiously at his two older students.

While Obito and Rin explained how they found the little puppy as they followed Kakashi moving under the cover of a tree shielding them from the snow. Kakashi retrieved a sealing scroll from his hip pouch and summoned a tarp and a blanket. The rest of the team watched as Kakashi laid the tarp out flat before taking off his mask.

"What are you doing?" Obito asked when he noticed Kakashi pull down his precious mask but didn't expect an answer.

"The pup is hasn't eaten in hours, so I'm getting help," Kakashi explained quietly turning to his team as they noticed the fading bruise on his cheek and a healing busted lip.

Before Obito could ask anything else Kakashi bit the tip of his thumb and performed the summoning jutsu. Instead of the eight ninja dogs, they were familiar with, two wolves and a white husky appeared all with hitai-ate with the leaf insignia tied around the neck. Rin and Obito looked stunned that Kakashi actually answered the question and confused at why they never have seen these ninken before. While Minato instantly recognized the white husky from the day before when he and Kushina visited the trashed Hatake compound.

Minato could instantly tell that the two wolves were not normal. Most wolves are roughly around three feet tall, but these are almost eye level with him. 'So, that means they're around five feet tall,' Minato's concluded internally. He would be lying if he said they weren't intimating but seeing how Kakashi strolls up to the giant wolves without a care in the world helped ease his paranoid mind a bit.

"This is Kyo, he's the alpha of the wolf pack until I'm come of age to carry on the title," Kakashi introduced standing next to the tallest wolf on the far right with dark grey fur with a light grey muzzle and underbelly contrast with his piercing golden eyes.

"Yo," Kyo greeted with an amused smirk, but his eyes remained alert.

"This is Eri, she's one of best trackers in the pack," Kakashi informed petting the side of her neck, as the light brown wolf with a white muzzle and underbelly smiled warmly at the young Hatake.

Before shifting her copper eyes to the two kids and the blond and kindly greeted, "it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"And this is Sage, she's one of the younger members in the pack, but she's like a big sister to me," Kakashi explained looking a little embarrassed when the tall white husky reached up and nuzzled Kakashi's cheek as Sage's black lips curled into an amused grin.

"It's so nice to meet the team I've heard so much about," Sage commented in amusement she locked eyes with Minato, who's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"Kyo, Eri, Sage, this is my sensei, Minato Namikaze, and these two are my teammates, Rin Nohaura and Obito Uchiha," standing between the two groups while still cradling the puppy as Kakashi introduce his team to his family's ninken pack.

"So, wait, Kakashi told you about us?" Obito asked now curious about what Kakashi has said about them.

Kakashi signed in annoyance, "that's not important right now."

"So why did you summon us, Kashi-pup?" Kyo asked sitting down looking down at the silver head boy.

"Kashi-pup?" Obito snickered loudly at the nickname.

"Shut up, crybaby Uchiha!" Kakashi yelled but without his mask on his team could see the silver-haired boy's cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Kyo, I was wondering if you could talk to Lady Faiashi into letting this little girl join the pack," Kakashi asked ignoring the chuckling from the ninken and his team showing the dark grey wolf the little whining puppy.

"Who's Lady Faiashi?" Obito interrupted again looking completely confused, but Kyo and Kakashi completely ignored him.

"Lady Faiashi is basically the ruler of the ninken or canine pack, and she the most powerful and respected of all the packs," Eri informed the students and Sensei politely.

"I don't know, how old is she and what breed?" Kyo questioned sniffing the puppy in Kakashi's arm.

"She looks like a Shiba Inu, and her eyes are open, but her ears are still little folded, so probably three and a half weeks if not four at most, but she's so small she must have been the runt of the litter," Kakashi carefully examined the puppy that kept grumbling unhappily.

"Well I can try, but I don't think there should be a problem since the pup is still so young," Kyo reassuring the little Hatake.

"Thank you," Kakashi sighed out in relief as Kyo nodded and puffed away.

Kakashi turned to the remaining wolf, "Eri, I was wondering if you would... well...let her eat?" Kakashi asked nervously as the Shiba Inu puppy sensed the boy's uneasiness and started screaming again.

"Do I look like a cow to you!" Eri growled out in offense at Kakashi, which caused Minato to pull out a kunai just in case, but Kakashi shook his head at the blonde.

"No, of course not, but she needs to eat," Kakashi protested stepping closer to the wolf.

"No, she's not my pup," Eri pouted in refusal turning her head away from the boy.

"Please Eri, just for a few minutes while I go get a bottle ready," Kakashi persisted reaching up and petting the wolf's neck again.

Eri finally let out a heavy sigh and gave in, "alright fine, but only for a few minutes."

"Thanks, Eri," Kakashi thanked giving the wolf a warm smile.

"Let's just get this over with," the brown wolf groaned as she laid down on the tarp.

Kakashi held the famished wrapped up puppy until Eri got comfortable and gave Kakashi a short nod while pouting. The group sat down watched Kakashi place the bundled up Shiba Inu puppy against the wolf's underbelly, which resulted in happy grunts as the puppy started nursing. Kakashi placed the large blanket on the irritated wolf to shield her and the pup the dropping temperature.

Kakashi sat down next Eri's head which plopped heavily on to his lap. "Eri stop it," Kakashi lightly scolds when he noticed the wolf's white muzzle starting to wrinkle as her lips curled up before she huffed and started pouting again.

"I hope she poops on your scarf," Eri huffed childishly.

"Know who's acting like a pup?" Sage joked as she laid between Obito and Rin enjoying the free back and ear scratches.

"Sage," Kakashi commented in a warning tone as he continued to scratch under the wolf's jaw and smooth the wolf's thick brown mane with his other hand.

"Just go get a bottle, so I have enough for my own pups," Eri grumbled unhappily.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Kakashi stood up and start forming hand signs to teleport.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Sage stated getting up with a stretch.

"No, you're going to apologize to Minato-sensei for your rude behavior last weekend, and watch over the pup until I come back," Kakashi replied putting his mask on.

"Uh, fine but if you're not back in three minutes I'm heading over," the husky complained, but with a hint of warning in her tone. Kakashi nodded before teleporting away.

"Kashi-pup," Obito snickered again after a few moments of silence.

"Be nice, you're still a pup too," Eri scolded gently, but her copper stare remained serious.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be insulting or anything," Obito apologized with a nervous grin while holding his right hand up in surrender as his left rubbed the back of his head.

"Obito, Rin how about you two go start your warm-ups, I would like to talk with Eri and She alone, please," Minato politely ordered his two ten-year-old students getting nods in return before running off to do their laps.

Minato gaze returned to the two ninken once Obito and Rin were out of hearing distance before he asked, "I have some questions for the two of you, are you willing to answer them?"

The two ninken exchanged a look before they looked by at Minato as Sage spoke in a deadpan voice, "depends, are you going to break Kakashi's other wrist?"

Confused for a moment before remembering the night of the C rank night, and how his grip on the boy's wrist remained strong even after Kakashi's pained hiss. Minato winced shamefully, before apologizing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't bother apologizing to us, Kakashi has already told us all the whole story, and has been speaking in your defense," Eri reassured the guilty ridden Sensei.

"What happened to Kakashi's face?" Minato asked and felt sickened by the fact that he was hoping it was the poof he needed.

"He was sparring with a shadow clone," Eri answered shaking her head a little.

Minato mindfully frowned because it can a believable excuse if the large wolf was lying. "What happened at the Hatake compound the other night?" The blonde jonin asked hoping to get some answers.

"What?" Eri question looking confused.

"Nothing you need to know about," Sage spoke to Minato as her black lips curling slightly.

"Where was Kakashi that night and the day after?" Minato asked instead of angering the distrustful husky.

"I use the reverse summoning jutsu to teleport Kakashi to where the rest of our pack is," Sage responded giving the blonde jonin some answers.

"Why did you just tell me that when Kushina and I were at the Hatake compound?" Minato asked the husky slightly irritated stare.

"Because I don't trust you," Sage answered flatly giving Minato an even stare.

"So, does Kakashi stay with your pack every night or only during the weekend's?" Minato asked after sighing knowing that there's no point in arguing.

"No, just a couple days a month only for a few hours though, he usually stays at the compound with his ninken pack, they usually go over to the compound right before Kakashi gets home," Sage explained laying down next to Eri across from the blonde jonin.

"You’re not Kakashi's ninken, your Sakumo's ninken aren't you?" Minato asked sadly at the sudden realization of how the ninken were referring to two different packs.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Eri sneered with a low growled which made the still nursing pup to grumbled unhappily.

"I have no problem with Sakumo's decision I probably would have done the same thing," Minato reassured hold his hands up in surrender as his expression remained neutral.

"You know nothing about that mission!" Sage barked furiously as she continued to growl while her mane stated to raise with her white fangs showing.

"You're right I don't, I only know the standard report that was given," Minato responded seriously and with complete honesty. Which shocked the two ninken before they started to calm down.

"I know what the villagers' are doing to Kakashi," Minato added getting to the topic at hand.

"What do you know?" Eri asked after the wolf and the husky exchanged another look before turning their attention back to Minato.

"The villagers' stares, and the things they're saying about Kakashi, how certain stores refuse to serve him," Minato spat darkly as the words brought up the memory of their first team lunch.

"But..." Eri edge on for Minato to keep going.

"I need physical evidence or Kakashi's confession before I inform the Hokage," Minato added in frustration and exhaustion.

"Why wait, wouldn't be better to tell your leader now?" Eri questioned while raising a brow and slightly tilted her head.

"Without evidence or a confession, the Hokage can't do anything, and I don't want to alert the people who are hurting Kakashi," Minato explained sadly.

"Understandable, but you have to talk Kakashi, it's up to him to tell you," Eri replied serious calm tone.

'Are you kidding me!' Minato mindfully groaned out in frustration, but instead, he calmly asked: "why?"

"The last time Kakashi told someone... bad things happened to say the least," Eri replied glancing at the ground as her ears flattened for a moment the same as Sage.

"What happened?" Minato asked his inner worry started to grow again.

"It's not our place to tell you, and we made a promise to the pup and we will not betray his trust," Eri replied strongly leaving no room for debate.

Before Minato could argue Kakashi returned in a puff of smoke slightly panting. Minato studied Kakashi but couldn't find see any problems with the little Hatake. Kakashi was looking at Sage while carrying a folded towel, cloth with plastic lining, and a full puppy-sized nursing bottle.

"Two minutes and fifty-four seconds, not bad Pup," Sage spoke in amusement give their summoner's son a smirk.

"I told you I only needed three minutes," Kakashi confirmed with pride, just as Obito and Rin joined the group.

"Great now get this pup off me, I have my own pups to feed," Eri groaned in irritation looking at Kakashi with big copper puppy-dog eyes.

Kakashi gave an amused huff before placing the items in his arms on the tarp. Then folded the blanket that was draped across the large-sized wolf and carefully picked up the puppy. Eri immediately got up and shook out her fur then proceeded to stretch her long stiff limbs as she jokingly complained how mean Kakashi is, by forcing her to feed a stray as well as her own pups. 

"Pff, and would you look at that my scarf's clean," was Kakashi's only response as he presents his clean scarf to the wolf after wrapping the puppy up in the plastic lining cloth and the towels.

Rin and Obito laughed at how Eri responded to Kakashi's snarky comment, by lightly smacking the nine-year-old boy in the back of the head with her tail. Minato couldn't hold back a chuckle as Kakashi was scowling at the smirking wolf. Sage slowly got up and stretched as Eri gave her goodbyes to the group before puffing away. Soon after the brown wolf left the still hungry Shiba Inu puppy started screaming again.

"Kakashi sit down and make the runt shut up already!" Sage ordered loudly starting to get sick of the pups screaming bark.

"Obito, Rin are you both sure you don't want to keep her, I can give her back after she turns six weeks," Kakashi spoke sat down holding the puppy between his legs and chest as the little Shiba Inu pup great fully accepted the warm bottle.

"I can't my grandma is allergic and our cat hates dogs," Obito replied with a solemn smirk while rubbing the back of his head.

"I would like to keep her, but my mom is allergic too," Rin added sadly before tenderly patting the puppy's head.

"Hey just think of it as an early birthday present!" Obito exclaimed loudly standing proudly.

"You mean a late birthday present," Sage corrected the young Uchiha as she sat next to Kakashi.

"Oh no when did we miss your birthday, and why didn't you tell us!" Rin exclaimed with concern.

"It was September fifteenth, but it doesn't matter," Kakashi answered plainly.

"Of course, it matters!" Rin protested giving Kakashi a stern look as he shrugged in response.

"Well then, this Thursday we'll celebrate by have dinner at my house!" Minato announced taking the opportunity.

"But..." Kakashi started only to be interrupted.

"Yes, I hope Kushina is going to be there!" Rin exclaimed excitingly with Obito nodded behind her.

"Uh fine, but no presents!" Kakashi demanded after giving a long-annoyed groan.

"Minato, Kakashi is not training today, so can I train Obito and Rin today?" The white husky spoke out causing Kakashi still.

"Why can't Kakashi train today?" Minato asked hoping that the ninken is finally willing to talk.

"Sage," Kakashi spoke in a dark warning tone while staring daggers at husky.

"He pushed himself too hard at training the other day with us," Sage spoke ignoring Kakashi's warning staring at Minato before her gaze shifted to Obito and Rin.

"Alright, but don't hurt them," Minato agreed thinking he knows what the husky is doing.

"But Sensei," Obito started complaining but was quickly interrupted by the husky tackling him to the ground. Resulting in a boy's goggles to slip off the boy's head, sage grab the headwear before the young Uchiha could retrieve them carrying the goggles by the strap. Obito got up and started yelling harshly at the husky, "hey give me back my goggles!"

"Okay how about this, if you can take these goggles from me then Minato and I can switch," Sage challenged playfully as her tail started wagging in amusement.

"Deal!" Obito exclaimed while launching at the white husky only to miss a land hard on the snowy ground next to a giggling Rin.

"Easy I haven't said 'start' yet," Sage smirk liking the young Uchiha's energy.

Kakashi and Minato watching the group get into their fighting stance just Sage spoke, "alright... start!"

Kakashi and Minato watched as Obito and Rin chase after the husky that darted to the middle of the field. Obito tried to launch at the husky again, only to be pushed to the ground with the dog stand on top of his back. Rin charges at the husky to help the pinned hyperactive Uchiha only for Sage to jumped over the young medic and pushed the girl on top of her energetic teammate. Obito face turned cherry red as Rin was sprawled across his back, as Sage slipped the goggles around her neck and trotted and few feet away from the two genin while wiping her tail back and forth with a mocking smirk on her black lips.

"Sensei they’re not going to catch Sage," Kakashi admitted watching his teammates get up and try to corner the husky.

"I think she's giving us time to talk," Minato replied thoughtfully and noticed Kakashi was trying not to shiver from the cold air that was hitting the bare part of his arms that his thin shirt and arm guards didn't clover.

Minato grabbed the blanket that was folded on the tarp and gently wrapped it around his little student. "There we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we," Minato smile softly before sitting down next to Kakashi, who was staring at him with a look he couldn't place.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Minato added trying to be careful with his. While he watched Rin fall into the snow after Sage swept the medic's legs out from under her but was still studying Kakashi's expressions from the corner of his eye.

"What question?" Kakashi asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket or any winter clothes?" Minato repeated wondering what or who the little Hatake was thinking about.

"When did you asked that?" Kakashi asked in his normal tone of voice but seemed more unsure than confident in his reply.

"Before Obito and Rin showed up with our guest here," Minato replied gently scratching behind the puppy’s ear hiding his worry for the little silver-haired boy's mental state.

"I was wearing a scarf," Kakashi commented frankly with a hint of amusement gaining a slight amusement look from his Sensei. Then added flatly, "I've outgrown the rest."

"Why didn't you buy a new one?" Minato asked wondering if it was only restaurants that are mistreating Kakashi.

Kakashi shrug in response, Minato concludes that shopkeepers probably refuse to sell to the last Hatake too. An uncomfortable silence ranged out between the two as they watch Obito yell angerly at Sage while pointing at the husky, before charging again.

"I'm sorry Sensei-" Kakashi started looking at the puppy in his lap, his voice was soft and quiet as if he was ashamed.

"No Kakashi I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled like that," Minato countered quickly cutting off the boy's apology.

"But I deserve it?" Kakashi questioned silver brows frowning in confusion knowing what he did wrong on that mission.

"No, I should have told you what you did wrong not insult you and yell at you, I'm so sorry for breaking your trust in me," Minato apologized fully heartily not wanting the boy to misunderstand him again.

"It's okay Minato-sensei I promise I'll be stronger next time," Kakashi declared feeling a little sheepish to have his Sensei apologizing so sincerely for the miss communication.

"What do you mean?" The blonde jonin asked not completely understanding Kakashi reply.

"If I was just stronger than I would have gotten away faster and you wouldn't have to be worried for my wellbeing," Kakashi explained as his brows knotted as he criticized himself.

"Kakashi even if you were the strongest person in the village I would still be worried about you," Minato took a deep breath and exhale in a breathy laugh as he gazed into Kakashi's onyx eyes that had regained a little more sparkle of life which made Minato's smile grow as he spoke to his youngest student.

"Why?" Kakashi questioned looking into his Sensei's blue eyes and was unable to find any hint of foul play.

"Because I care," Minato answered softly with empathic eyes as Kakashi stared at him in confusion. Then added in a soft understanding tone, "I've known the pain of being greeted by the silence of an empty house and the joy of having loved ones fill the void."

"Loved ones?" The boy whispers to himself so softly that Minato almost missed it.

"Yep just like how you see your ninken as your family," the blonde jonin added. His heart throbbed at the questioning expression on the boy's pale masked face as if wondering if he has any or can even consider a loved one.

"I just... I don't want anyone to hurt those who are precious to me," Kakashi muttered as his index tenderly stroke the top of the puppy's head.

"I understand but from who?" Minato asked hoping Kakashi would finally tell him, but he didn't want to push his luck since Kakashi has finally just started talking today, which surprised Minato that the boy was still willing to talk despite how nervous he looks.

"..." Kakashi went quite then opened his cloth-covered mouth to speak before biting his bottom lips as well as part of his navy-blue mask.

"Hey Kakashi," Minato spoke seeing the internal struggle going for the boy and decided to change the subject before Kakashi could shut down again.

"Yes?" Kakashi questioned looking at the nursing pup trying to hide his uneasiness from his Sensei's watchful eyes.

"How in the world did those wolves get that big, aren't wolves normally around three feet tall, but I've never seen or even heard of a wolf breed that grows to about five tall?" Minato asked looking at the enormous imprint on the tarp where Eri had been laying.

"Sorry but it's a clan secret, and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone," Kakashi replied unsure on how to answer the question without disappointing his Sensei.

"That okay, I understand," Minato spoke calmly before ruffling the soft silver hair that he could have sworn was getting even softer. Before Kakashi ducked his head out of his Sensei's reach giving Minato a child-like pout.

For the next several minutes the talked about their summoning while watching Rin and Obito chasing Sage around the field making no progress. Soon interrupted by the Shiba Inu puppy's satisfied grunts and released the now empty bottle. Kakashi placed the bottle on the tarp as the puppy shifted in Kakashi's arms and apparently put too much pressure on Kakashi's bad wrist as he hissed softly at the sharp pain but did not go unnoticed by Minato.

"Kakashi is something wrong?" Minato questioned already aware of Kakashi injured wrist that he inflicted on the little Hatake.

"Uh no, there's nothing wrong," Kakashi replied hastily.

"Kakashi?" Minato inquired giving Kakashi the look of 'tell me what's wrong'.

"Sensei, there's nothing wrong it's okay," the silver-haired chunnin tried to reassure the blonde jonin.

"Sage informed me that I broke your wrist, I'm so sorry Kakashi," Minato spoke studying his nine-year-old student's nervous reaction.

"It's alright really, it doesn't hurt!" Kakashi tried to ensure his worried sensei.

"Are you sure, do we need to go up three need to go to the hospital and have a medical ninja looked at it to make sure it's not healing wrong?" Minato asked wanting to make sure Kakashi was as fine as he said he was.

"No... no, we don't!" Kakashi replied quickly then added after a short pause as if to reassure himself, "it's fine besides we have Rin, so there's no need to go to the hospital."

"What about any other injuries?" Minato nodded gesture while looking at the mask, "like the bruise on your face, and what about the injuries on your throat that you sustained from that mission?"

"Rin already check them after the mission and there was nothing wrong Minato-sensei, I promise nothing's wrong," Kakashi countered strongly almost desperately.

"Are you sure because it's no hassle if you need me to take you?" Minato asked wondering why Kakashi was so adamant about not going to the hospital.

"I know, there's just no reason to go, and we both know I've sustained worst injuries in this on other missions before," Kakashi added rubbing the back of his head with his bad hand then set it on the now sleeping puppy in his lap.

"Yeah, well it's not every mission where you get to fight against the ANBU from another village especially the sand village, do you know how lucky you were?" Minato emphasized to make sure Kakashi understands how much danger the boy got himself in.

"Yes, I know, I tried to get away since they didn't seem like regular jonin, but they just found me before I could get away, but I wasn't trying to get myself killed or anything," Minato was surprised by hearing the way Kakashi hastily explained himself. As Kakashi continue sounding more panicked and sincere, "I wasn't trying to get caught I was trying to get away I promise, but I couldn't just give them the scroll like that I had at least try, but I didn't want to make you panic like that."

"Just be more careful please, you're not just my student I view you three as my own children, and I don't want to lose any of you if I help it, and when you go on your own missions I understand the risks, but I don't want to lose you guys before you even know what it's like to live," Minato confessed making Kakashi look up at him with wide eyes as if he surprised before his expression became neutral.

"But the mission is important, it's our jobs as shinobi to complete our missions," Kakashi argued in his usual rule preaching tone.

"That may be true, but not for something like a C rank mission, Kakashi, you know that it's not worth dying for," Minato spoke in a low solemn voice.

"Well if you think about it, that scroll must have not of been a C rank scroll if the sand village sent two ANBU to take it back to the land of wind," Kakashi replied looking at Minato, who could faintly see the boy's small smirk through the mask.

"Don't be a smart alec, you know what I mean," Minato spoke with his own smirk as he lightly elbowed the boy's shoulder. But Minato found out that scroll was actually an A rank on the borderline of S rank from the Third Hokage.

"I know, I understand what you mean, and I promise I won't throw my life away unless it's for a good reason," Kakashi spoke in a light tone.

"And what reason could that be?" Minato asked almost worried about how deep the conversation was turning.

Kakashi starts out at Obito and Rin, who are still chasing Sage around while to see them get tackled into the snow again to the ground and Sage sat on both of them pinning them down for what seemed the hundredth time. "Whatever's necessary," Kakashi spoke in the solemn low voice.

It was a strange answer, but for a moment Minato could see Sakumo, Kakashi’s father in the nine-year-old boy. Even though Kakashi always denies it, Minato can see the secret glances he gives to his teammates. Sometimes Minato could swear that it was a glance of longing in Kakashi's dark grey eyes almost as if he wishes he could be like classmates. But as the only child, and the prodigy of the White Fang of the Leaf, Kakashi missed out on what it's like to have a normal childhood.

"Well I'll make sure that doesn't happen not on my watch," Minato added strongly looking Kakashi in the eyes.

"Oh, and Minato-sensei, you don't have to follow me home every day my ninken are very close to trying to maul you, since you're not truly welcomed within the pack or on pack territory," Kakashi warned in a flat tired tone.

"Is that so, well then how about this instead if you don't want me to follow you home then you have to come live in the guest room in my place, or in the spare bedroom in Kushina's apartment," Minato spoke before really thinking of what he just said, but decided that Kushina is right. He needs to give Kakashi a little push into telling him what's really going on and is in a safe place with people who care for him.

"Wha...what, why?" Kakashi asked loudly looking almost panicked.

"Kakashi, I saw the blood next to the clean fire poker, and the muddy battlefield in your living room this last weekend, Kakashi that house is not safe for you anymore," Minato continued in a careful tone unsure how Kakashi will take this new approach.

"You don't know anything," Kakashi spoke in a low defensive voice. The last Hatake's posture went stiff and defensive as the boy's brows frowned while his eyes studied his Sensei uneasiness.

"I would if you would tell me," Minato added calmly, and a little stunned at how quickly Kakashi's demeanor.

"I said I'm fine," the young chunnin enforced glaring at the blonde jonin.

"Kakashi," Minato spoke in a slow comforting but warning tone, as Minato looked to those dark grey that has seen far too much for their own young age.

"Please Minato-sensei, just stay away from my home please," Kakashi spoke tiredly as if give Minato a worried warning.

"Alright, but what about my offer?" Minato asked knowing it win/win situation for him but still wanted Kakashi to have a choice. Either Kakashi lets him follow and watches over the boy from afar or moves in with him or Kushina where Kakashi will basically have all around the clock protection from the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero.

"I'll think about it," Kakashi mumbled slightly pouting deep in thought.

"Alright, I'll be expecting an answer on Thursday," Minato replied before gently ruffling Kakashi's hair again.

"Fine," Kakashi drawled out in an irritated pout but this time didn't move away from his Sensei's gently.

Just then Kyo appeared out of a puff of smoke in front of the two sitting shinobi practically towering over them. The dark grey wolf raised an eyebrow at the jonin-sensei, who still had a hand in the young Hatake's silver locks. Minato was a little surprised how the wolf started sniffing the boy as if checking for injuries. Kyo even went as far as gently pushing Minato's hand away from the boy's head with his muzzle and inspects where the blonde touched the Hatake. While Kakashi just let Kyo continue his inspection until the wolf was finished. Minato mindfully concluded that these inspections must common for Kakashi because the nine-year-old look bored but moved in what seemed like routine.

"Sorry, Kashi-pup was I interrupting something?" Kyo apologized to the young ninken summoner, but Minato could tell that the wolf was still watching his every move.

"No sir, what did Lady Faiashi say?" Kakashi asked already aware of how protective Kyo is to any member of the pack.

"She said, 'that the pup can stay as long as there's someone there to take care of it or is taken into one the two packs' luckily for you, I have already taken that into consideration and I already asked Auel and she's agreed to take the little one in," Kyo spoke while sitting on the tarp looking down at the two humans.

"Are you sure, didn't Auel just had her puppies this morning, or is she still waiting?" Kakashi exclaimed with an amount of shook, but mostly concerned.

"Yep, Auel has delivered two perfectly healthy pups, and we're both willing to take her in, she'll be well fed and taken care of and she'll be raised and have a place within the pack," Kyo reassured Kakashi with a pride grin.

"Congratulations, and thank you," Kakashi replied giving the wolf one of his rare eye smiles.

"Sage and I should get back we've already taken plenty of your chakra being here," Kyo responded looking around for the white husky. Only to see his pack member being chased around by the two genin that he was introduced to earlier.

"It's fine really there's no big deal it's just a little chakra exhaustion," Kakashi replied as Minato rolled his eyes.

"Also, Lady Faiashi says that she wants you to come and have dinner of the pack sometime this month," Kyo spoke as Kakashi got up, and gave the puppy to Minato before giving Kyo his utmost attention.

"Yes sir, please inform Lady Faiashi that I will be there when the date is set," Kakashi added politely quickly folding the blanket placing it down on the tarp.

Kyo nodded then calmly ordered, "now go get Sage, we need to get going moving."

Kakashi runs off to the group as Rin and Obito are panting exhausted on the ground. Sage was standing between with the two genin with the goggles still around her neck still wagging her tail. Until Kakashi tackles the husky and quickly removes Obito's goggles from Sage's neck while the white husky was still stunned. This irritated Obito making him say it was a cheap move, which leads to Kakashi explaining why Obito's approach to retrieving the goggles was wrong. This leads to the boys to start arguing with Rin shaking her head standing next to Sage.

The jonin was standing next to the dark grey wolf, as Kyo spoke, "Minato Namikaze, correct?"

"Yes," Minato replied politely while cradling the little puppy.

"Eri told me that you know that we are Sakumo's wolf summons," Kyo continued as he studied the young jonin's reaction.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter to me, I don't blame Sakumo for his decision I believe comrades are important just as much as he did," Minato explained staring into Kyo golden eyes.

"I see, well let it be known if you hurt one hair on that boy's silver head I will kill you," Kyo threatened in a strong calm voice which sent a chill through Minato's spine.

"I understand," Minato responded to the protective wolf.

The large wolf gave an amused huff before informing, "I've gained those words many times, but unlike most of the other shinobi and people in your village, wolf summons are known for something very important," Kyo paused looking at Sage and the three children. Then asked the blonde, "do you know what that is?"

"No sir, will you tell me?" Minato asked unsure where this conversation was going.

"Loyalty, wolves do not betray their pack, their family unlike how your village was so willing to give up some of their finest, not just shinobi but people as well," Kyo spoke in a neutral tone. Before adding with a hint of pride, "a slow clan made up of two but even those two can protect, and lead armies."

"You really care about Kakashi don't you, all of you," Minato commented with a smile.

"Why wouldn't we, for Kakashi we are the only family he's got left?" Kyo answered with a question his voice dripping with pained emotion. "Now, I need to get going, please protect our pup, he's strong but like any other person he will break down, eventually."

"You know, if you guys just tell me what's wrong, and then come to the Hokage and tell him what was happening to Kakashi this could all be over," Minato complained I'm a stern voice.

"Would it, let me tell you something we are wolves we are not humans, and most summonings are treated as slaves to their summoners ready to come at their even beck and call, no, for us you need to earn our trust, and the Hatake family have done more than enough for us this is what they deserve from us, and we will repay them by protecting what's left, and they gave their lives for us and we will for them," Kyo spoke with an emotion that Minato couldn't place.

"What do you mean, why can't you just tell me?" Minato asked starting to lose his patience with the ninken.

"Because we have seen the consequences of telling the wrong people, and if it up to us Kakashi wouldn't be in this village and Sakumo would still be alive," Kyo spoke with a low growl towards Minato.

"Why are you so aggressive all of a sudden?" Minato asked slightly worried about the wolf's tone.

Kyo looked at the two boys arguing and answered, "because unlike you I've known that boy since birth, and I've known Sakumo since he was a young genin, and I can tell you this Kakashi's just like Sakumo, he will give up anything to protect what's important to him whether it's the shinobi rules, or the lives of those around him Kakashi will not think twice if he knows that his death would benefit those around him, that's why I get aggressive towards people who have hurt Kakashi whether by accident or on purpose."

Minato helps the small gulp he made, but he knew that he wouldn't trust anyone who would abuse a child shinobi or not. Then Kakashi, Obito, and Rin show up with Sage walking between the two boys who sending silent glares to each other. Which interrupt Minato from asking any more questions, but he was alright with that he doesn't want to make wolf any angrier.

"Is it time to go?" Sage asked looking up at her pack leader.

"Yes, we'll see you later Kashi-pup," Kyo spoke causing Obito to chuckled and Kakashi to give an irritated pout.

"See ya later pup, don't do anything stupid and summon us if you need anything," Sage added sternly nuzzling the boy's arm.

"I know, bye," Kakashi spoke evenly but gave the ninken an eye smile.

After that Kyo took the puppy from Minato by picking it up by the tuff of the fur on its neck as they return back to the summoning world. Minato still couldn't help the growing worry inside him with all the information he got today. Minato already knew that Kakashi had a complicated mindset, but now Minato feared one of his precious students that he sees as a son was going to end up like his biological father. After training was over was Minato walked Kakashi back to the compound there was no point in hiding if the boy already knew and might help keep the abuser away if they see Minato with Kakashi more often. Kakashi was slight the whole time as if he was deep in thought, and Minato wasn't going to push the boy to speak any more today. Minato was still a bit surprised that Kakashi talked as much as he did the jonin wondering if Kakashi's not talking phase was actually a form of relapse for the boy. But one thing is clear if he wants to get answers, he's going to have to search the Hatake compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, everyone, just as I promised a nice long chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry, it took me so long, but the school had to come first hopefully chapters will be on a regular weekly schedule now, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors. Please let me know what you think and if you like it leave a kudos. Also, I will be deleting the author's note, so if the chapter still says ten that's why. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to the next update.


	11. House Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END*
> 
> Warning: mention of character death, minor blood.

After waking up, Minato began his usual morning routine like any other morning. Before Kushina slams open the front door making Minato whirl around with a kunai at the ready. The couple stares at each other for a moment before Kushina closed the distance between them by practically throwing her arms around her boyfriend nearly squeeze the life out of him. After, Kushina finally released the blonde jonin she gave Minato a piece of paper about the same size of a paper bomb but had a seal painted on it that he's never seen before.

"What's this for?" Minato spoke fight back a yawn.

"It's a special seal that will allow you to get through the seals that Kakashi has on the rooms inside the compound all you need is to get a chakra sample from him, ya know," Kushina explained proudly as she walking into the kitchen with Minato tailing behind her.

"Alright, but I can't really do that without Kakashi seeing me writing a seal on him," Minato spoke knowing how observant his youngest student is.

"Lucky for you, I can fix that, now give me your gloves," Kushina ordered leaning against the counter hold her hand out.

"Uh.. here you go," Minato complied by pulling out his gloves out of his vest pocket that was still hanging on the coat rack.

Minato watched as Kushina turned his gloves inside out then took out some chalk ink, and drew out another complicated seal on the inside of each glove. Before, flipping them back inside out I'm handing it back to her boyfriend. While Minato told her of how Obito, Rin, and Kakashi have been at yesterday's training. Since Kakashi was now able to train without the effects of chakra exhaustion.

"There ya go, that seal will be able to contain a chakra sample from Kakashi," Kushina informs after being updated on Team Minato's recent activities.

"What happens if someone else touches it instead, like if I spar with Obito or Rin first then Kakashi?" Minato asked as he put on his vest with the paper seal in one of his breast pockets.

"You can activate by using your chakra, ya know," Kushina watches her boyfriend put his gloves on. Before adding, "when you activate it then the seal will trap whoever's chakra it touches then active the seal on paper then it'll mask your chakra with Kakashi's which will allow you to get through the seals on Kakashi's doors."

"Perfect, thank you Kushina!" Minato exclaimed happily as he gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek as quickly started to get ready for today training while formulating a plan.

"So, what's your plan?" Kushina asked grabbing a rice ball from the fridge.

"First I'm going to get three of the longest D rank missions I can get, then I'll have them perform their strongest ninjutsu, and get a chakra sample form Kakashi, then switch with a shadow clone, and search the Hatake compound," Minato list off for Kushina as he thinking about the details of his plan.

"What if Kakashi's ninken are there?" Kushina asked knowing the high possibility of that happening.

"Sage mentioned that Kakashi's ninken usually show up around the same time he comes home, so let's just hope that's true," Minato replied with a hint of annoyance rubbing his temples as he remembered his little chat with Sakumo's ninken.

"Well good luck," Kushina answered padding Minato shoulder sympathetically remembering what he told her the other night. Then cheerfully added, "I'm going to get some groceries for tomorrow night, ya know!"

With that being said, Kushina left the house for heading towards the market, while Minato made a quick trip to the mission's room before he made his way to the training grounds. Minato continued making his way to the training grounds while he kept going over his plan. Understanding that if Kakashi finds out about him searching the compound, then there will be dire consequences. It's only been two days or one full day since Kakashi started speaking again, but the boy still has his moments where he'll zone out. It's like one moment Kakashi acting like his normal confident self then the next the boy would turn quiet as if deep in thought. It didn't take long before Obito and Rin also noticed these strange behaviors with Kakashi.

Although Obito and Rin don't mention it to Kakashi, they're worried for their teammate and try to help Kakashi by distracting the silver-haired boy from whatever is plaguing his mind. Minato is grateful for his two older students' efforts. It makes his job a little easier having two pairs of extra eyes on the young Hatake. Minato can only hope that his two older students can distract the younger one just a little longer today to buy him enough time to completely search the Hatake compound.

When reaching a training grounds Minato wasn't surprised to see Kakashi walking up, and down the tree while reading the book in his hand. Although he hasn't seen that green book that Kakashi held carefully since that C rank mission a few weeks ago. It made Minato curious if all the books that Kakashi reads are from the compound, or if there's a library in the village willing to sell to him.

While Kakashi continues his tree walking, Rin sat on the other side of the tree trunk waiting patiently for Obito and himself to show up. Minato greeted his two students as always, and Kakashi nodded in greeting but kept walking while Minato and Rin talked about her training sessions in the hospital. On the corner of Minato eye, he could have sworn he saw Kakashi slightly stiffen at the first mention of the building before he relaxed and continued his chakra control. After waiting for about another twenty-some minutes Obito came sprinting down the path claiming that he wasn't late again. Explaining happily that he had to help an old lady, who is struggling to carry her bags back to her apartment, and to prove it he proudly held up an orange sucker before popping it in his mouth.

"Alright everyone, this is the plan for today we're going to do some sparring then we have some missions," Minato spoke out knowing that his students are not going to like their missions for today.

"What kind of missions are we going on today probably a B rank no an A rank right?" Obito asked excitedly looking at Minato with big eyes filled with endless energy.

"Wrong, we're probably going to do some more D rank missions," Kakashi drawled out as he stood next to the hyperactive Uchiha.

"Kakashi do you always have to be a spoiled sport?" Obito questioned with a childish pout.

"No, I'm just a realist, but if you don't believe me just ask Minato-sensei yourself," Kakashi added as Rin gave a short giggle on the other side of him.

"Kakashi's right Obito, we have three D rank missions after a short training session," Minato explained with a shy smile which resulted in Obito sighing loudly.

"What are the missions?" Kakashi asked Minato with curious dark grey eyes.

"Tracking and retrieving a lost cat, weeding and watering a garden, and help cultivate a field," Minato felt a little bad for his students as he lists off the missions that they're tasked with. Minato rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh knowing that he just killed any hope of joy and his students' day and he apologized, "sorry guys but they were the only missions I could get."

The students groaned clearly upset at the mission tasks they were given today. Minato quickly sent his students to begin their warm-ups, so they're ready for their sparse. After their warm-ups were over, Minato decided to have the students practice tree walking while they're waiting for their turn to spar. Except for Kakashi who has already been practicing tree walking earlier this morning, and instead has the Hatake practices his meditation which made a boy slightly pout in annoyance.

Obito got into his battle stance as Minato spoke: "okay Obito show me what you got."

Obito lunged at his sensei going straight into taijutsu. Throwing punches and kicks at Minato, who continued to block each one of them ease. After another few minutes of sparring mean, Obito unleashed his strongest jutsu the Uchiha's famous fireball jutsu. The spar went on for a little while longer before Minato pinned down the raven-haired and held a kunai to his neck.

"Well done Obito, your taijutsu is getting better but you tend to get a little reckless after a while you need to learn how to be more patient or your opponent will get the better of you," Minato complemented the young panting Uchiha, before informing him what he needs to improve on.

"Yes Minato-sensei, just you watch by the time I get my Sharingan I'll be unstoppable!" Obito yelled throwing his fist up into the air with excitement.

Rin was up next and got into her battle stance, but unlike Obito when the spar started, she jumped back creating distance between Minato and herself. She started throwing kunai and senbon at Minato while trying to avoid his attacks, like how she was taught in her medical ninja training sessions at the hospital. When Minato got to close for throwing attacks, Rin made a quick transition to taijutsu using her medical ninjutsu to temporarily shut down Minato muscles causing his movements to gradually slow down. Until Minato used his chakra to kick start his stiff muscles before forcing the young medic into close combat. When Minato finally knocked Rin off balance, he pinned one of Rin's arms behind her back while holding up a kunai pointed at the girl's throat.

"Excellent job Rin, your skills with medical ninjutsu can be a very effective weapon as well as giving you the ability to heal your comrades, but you need to practice your hand to hand combat a bit more," Minato grinned as he spoke seeing the progress that Rin has made from her training sessions at the hospital.

"Thank you Minato-sensei I'll get working on that right away!" Rin happily replied before doing a quick check of Minato affected muscles to make sure there's no damage done.

Finally, Kakashi stepped up to face against Minato as the boy shook out his arms and legs then took his fighting stance. Minato could see the determination in the silver-haired boy's eyes as Minato lightly flared his chakra to activate the seal on his gloves while Kakashi took of action as a sign to start. Kakashi threw two kunai at his sensei before charging at the man himself attacking with taijutsu. Minato could tell that Kakashi's taijutsu skills have been increasing at a steady rate, but at a certain point of the fight, it seems as if Kakashi's body cannot keep up with what was going to do next. Minato pulls out kunai when Kakashi charged again with the tanto in hand, but Minato noticed the boy hesitated to hit him with the chakra saber. Finally, after fighting hand to hand combat for another few minutes Kakashi finally used Electrical Discharge to try and beat Minato, but the jonin was able to dodge most of the attack. Minato finally was able to get behind Kakashi while holding a kunai to his neck making the boy freeze, which ends the spar there.

"That was terrific Kakashi, your control of your chakra nature and your hand-to-hand combat skills have improved greatly, but I'm afraid you might be planning a little too far ahead to where your body can't keep up I'm not saying you need to slow down, but it's something you must keep in mind," Minato smile as he informed his youngest student, but he was also smiling because he could feel that he was able to get a chakra sample from Kakashi when he released his lightning chakra.

Kakashi gave the short reply of "yes Sensei," while giving a short bow of his head.

After training, team Minato went to have lunch at Ichiraku's ramen stand while walking to the restaurant Kakashi walked a little bit ahead of Minato. Unlike the first time the group went to lunch, Minato would send a death glare to anyone who even looked at Kakashi wrong way causing them to look away. Minato was a little surprised there was more than one person this time, a small group of merchants was practically sneering at the sight of the boy, one even had the gall to spit on the road near Kakashi's foot. Obito growled at the merchant, but before the little Uchiha could do anything, Minato throws a kunai. Which purposely land a few centimeters from the man's feet causing the merchant to start trembling with nervous sweat traveling down his face. While Kakashi pays no mind to interaction and just kept walking with head held high, but Minato could feel the tension in the area running high.

Luckily upon arriving at the ramen stand, they were warmly greeted by the chef and his young daughter. After, the team got their meal the students continued to chat as Minato finished his one bowl of ramen and excused himself as he made his way to the restroom outside next to the ramen stand. Once inside Minato locked the door and summoned a shadow clone and gave it money for everyone's meal and one of his special tri-tip kunai and quickly informed the clone of his students' missions and his own.

After that was done, Minato teleported to the tri-tip kunai he had hidden in one of the trees in the forest next to Hatake compound. Minato surveyed the area for any signs of people or ninken luckily was no sign of anyone human or canine. Minato retrieved the paper seal that Kushina gave him from his pocket and put in a chakra sample he got from Kakashi that was absorbed into the seal on his gloves. The blonde jonin couldn't help the shudder that ran his body as he felt Kakashi's chakra surround him as if he was wrapped in a blanket static energy. Before leaving the tree Minato performed a quick seal to erase his scent, so Kakashi or his ninken couldn't smell him.

When Minato reached the front door, he placed his ear to the door but heard no signs of Kakashi's ninken in the house. Minato quickly took out his lock pick and unlocked the door. Then deactivated all the seals and traps before slipping into the house. Then quick the quietly he closed the door inactivating the seals and traps and locking the door again behind him just in case he needed to make a quick getaway if Kakashi or his dogs showing up.

Minato's first impression at the house was solemn. The house was dark with a few rays of light entering from the windows that's when Minato noticed that he could see his own breath inside the cold house. Minato saw a bunch of folded blankets, and pillows that were covered in dog fur on the floor next to the fireplace but nothing else seemed out of order.

'It's freezing, does he even have heat?' Minato thought worriedly as he flicked on the light switch, but everything remains dark, 'What in the world, I know he had electricity when Kushina and I came here this last weekend?'

Minato checked the fireplace and remarked that it's must have been burning during the night because the charcoals still giving off a small amount of heat. The blonde jonin gradually made his way to the kitchen which looked like any ordinary kitchen it had an electric stove, a fridge, some counter space, and a sink with a small low table in off to the side. Thanks to Kushina seal he was able to open the cabinets expecting to see some food but was greeted by empty space, concerned Minato opened the fridge only to find a few bruised vegetables and fruits, some rice, and two fish. Minato quickly went through more of the cabinets thinking there must be some more storage where Kakashi stores food. Instead in the lower cabinets under the sink, Minato finds a small opened bag of powder milk for puppies, and a piece of paper tacked on to the inside of the door. The list contained names of stores in shops within the village, some of them had marks of 'x2' and marks of 'x3' others had an x next to their name, while a few had a star next to their name.

'This must be the stores that refuse to sell to him, wait are they charging him extra, do the stars mean safe, what does the X's mean?' Minato thought as he tried to wrap his head around the list. Then quickly grabbed a blank paper tag from his pouch and copied the list into it.

'Kakashi must be getting help from someone there's no way he's can just survive on just this, can he?' Minato wondered has he reflected on the past times he's followed Kakashi home but he's never recalled seeing the boy leave the house to go shopping while putting the copy of the list in one of his breast pockets. 'Is he teleporting to the forest to hunt and gather?'

Knowing that time is at the essence, Minato went to the hallway where the sealed rooms were located. Then unsealed room that was closed to him, which turned out to be a guest room converted into a library. Large bookcases were aligned along the walls the room except for a small cabinet under the window with its shutters closed. While a small red rug laid in the middle of the room with an armchair and ottoman set on the top right corner next to a tiny square table and a lamp that hung over the chair. As Minato slightly walked into the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary until stepping next to the rug that made his paper seal pulse as if it unlocked another seal.

When Minato lifted up the corner of the rug and found a small seal tag attached to a square trapdoor. Cautiously Minato lifts up the wooden door and crept down the wooden steps. The room was dark to the point where Minato had to bring out one of his glow sticks so he can see what was in the room. The room was small, and was filled with a metal rack that held cleaning and household supplies, next to it was a small washer and dryer, with a thin folding table next to it. On the other end of the room, Minato spotted the house's circuit breaker with a generator next to it off to it's left the side of the wall. Minato checked the circuit breaker, but could not find anything that leads to the reason why the Hatake compound has no electricity. That's when the jonin took a closer look the electric generator and found a lighting seal connected to it. Minato kept his distance from the seal knowing that Kakashi's lighting nature chakra could easily charge the generator, but then Kakashi would know someone was snooping around his house. Minato returned to the library and covered the trapdoor like how it was before then placed his glow stick back in his pouch just in case if he needs it later.

Minato went to the next room across the hall from him and made quick work at unlocking the room's seal. Opening the door to reveal a full bathroom that was anything but ordinary. Minato's bright blue eyes widened as he continued to peer into the bathroom that resembled a makeshift infirmary. There were medical tools and other first-aid supplies neatly organized in the drawers in the sink vanity. In the small wastebasket next to the vanity was a pile of bandages that were soiled with mud, but upon closer inspection, Minato spotted specks of blood on what part of the bandages weren't smeared with mud.

'Smart boy, he could use training as an excuse,' Minato praise bitterly eyes narrowing at the tampered evidence. Before turning on the sink as hot as it can go, but after a few minutes later Minato frown while the running water on his finger remained ice cold and mindfully added, 'no heat without the generator, but at least there's running water.'

The next room down was a bedroom that apparently belongs to Kakashi due to the picture frame that contained the photo of Team Minato sitting on the nightstand next to the boy's clock that read 5:21 PM. Minato look at the bed that seemed like it hadn't been slept in for quite a while. Remembering pile of pillows and blankets covered in dog hair next to the fireplace. Minato concluded that Kakashi's either sleeping next to the fireplace with his ninken or sleeping couch with a fire going at night with the dog's keeping the boy company.

In the next room, Minato entered was the master bedroom with a bathroom attached. The vacant room gave off a solemn feeling. Minato immediately knew this was Sakumo's bedroom before he even fully stepped inside the dark empty room. The room was bare, and spotless there were no pictures or other personal objects besides a blanket and seem clothes in the closet. Minato didn't expect to find any evidence in this room, but he didn't think that Sakumo's bedroom would be as clean as the rest of the compound, the jonin thought that Kakashi would never set foot in this large vacant room.

Minato stood in front of the door of the last sealed rooms, but Minato already knew what room this was as he remembered the report of the White Fang's death. Taking a deep breath, Minato grabbed the doorknob and looked at all the closed doors to the room he just searched then started turning the doorknob feeling the seal pulse as it unlocked the door letting the door creak open. The study was about the same size as Kakashi's bedroom, but longer in length than width with navy blue walls with two windows with half closed shutters allowing some sunlight to peer into the room. Further, into the room, Minato saw a low table with two seating pillows, and hanging shelves attached to the walls behind it filled with knick-knacks, small pictures, and a few books and scrolls. On the side set against the wall was a small storage cabinet that had a seal tag on it, but what really caught Minato eyes the larger black rug that was spread over the hardwood floor placed more to the side of the room's center.

Minato quickly stepped inside and gently shut the door behind him as he felt the seal relocked the door. Minato looked towards the rug feeling guilty about entering the room that has so much pain and sorrow for his little silver-haired student without permission. Minato started scanning around the room but didn't find anything significant. Until he opened the cabinet finding an organized stack of various sealing scrolls full of ninja tools, survival tools, medical supplies, and a few blank scrolls as well. However, the scroll on top of the collection had Kakashi's name written on it in neat cursive handwriting.

Upon opening the scroll a letter and a photo slipped out and landed next to the blonde's sandals. The letter was old, and Kakashi's name was also signed on it too. As for the photo, Minato expected that it was taken soon after Kakashi was born.

In the picture was a baby wrapped in a white blanket being cradled in a woman's arm with a younger happier version of Sakumo with short hair leaning against her with an arm wrapping around her shoulders as if supporting her. The woman had wavy light brown hair that barely reached her shoulders that were barely covered by the baggy little blue hospital gown. Her porcelain skin was the same as Kakashi's, but her beauty mark was under her the corner of her right eye that was both light brown. She was smiling at the baby in her arms with love and abortion as her right index finger was in the tight dead grip of the baby Kakashi's pale chubby hand. Minato studied the picture and couldn't help but give a sad smile for the family that could have been. Looking by at the scroll Minato noticed were some tear stains on it exceptionally towards the end. Minato realized that he probably found Sakumo's suicide letter for Kakashi, and Minato took another deep breath and prepared himself as started to read the scroll.

Dear Kakashi,

I was hoping that you would never have to read this, Kakashi, but there's a chance that I might not survive. If you are reading this, then it means I'm no longer among the living. I'm so sorry Kakashi, but this is where I must say my final goodbye.

Kakashi, although you don't like being called a child that will never stop me from knowing you as my little boy. You've grown into a fine young man with a good heart, as well as a good shinobi. But sometimes those two things are hard to be in this harsh shinobi world. Now you'll have to carry on without me, and as your father, I will give you my last advice as well as your mother's too. Your mother's farewell is the letter you found within this scroll.

Kakashi, my son as your father my advice to you is very simple but can be one of the hardest things to do: Live. My son, you are still so young and will face many more challenges along the way, but I fear that I have only made more challenges for you and I am truly sorry. But never give up on living. When you're at your lowest point, the only thing you can do is rise. You are strong both physically and mentally, and I could not be any prouder.

Also, don't take all the cruel things the villagers say to heart when people are suffering from negative emotions they tend to find an outlet to release that suppressed emotion on. Sadly, that outlet became me than spread to you too, and for that, no words can describe how sorry I am. But the least I could do is prepare you for the worst case scenario. I have taught you how to live off the land, make weapons where there are none, set traps, fight opponents who might be strong than you, first aid, strategies, and tactics, you also have the tanto, and more importantly I give you the clan's ninken pack and they will always be with you. Never forget that a pack will always protect their own, and that goes both ways.

Another important thing is to find people you can trust, who are precious to you and never let them go. But don't let yourself be used, you give, and you get, you'll understand as you continue down the path of life. Be strong Kakashi, you have a role in the village, things may be hard now, but in time things will sort themselves out. If you need help talk to those you trust, and remember you may be a shinobi but you're also human and you can't isolate yourself from the world around you, it's not healthy.

It's funny, everyone says that you're a carbon copy of me, but they didn't know your mother, I guess. You may have my hair and eye color, but you're mostly like your mother. Much like Akari, you have a strong sense of will power, you secretly watch over those around you not wanting praise, and most of all your just as stubborn as her whether that's a good thing or not is debatable. It's been so long since she passed away that's why if her face ever starts to fade from your memory here is a photo, so you'll never forget how much your parents love you.

Oh, Kakashi, there are so many things I wish to tell you, but I would just be rambling on. So, since you always been such a bookworm like me, I wrote you some journals filled with stories of my missions and some Akari's missions too. Of course, there's no sensitive information to the village in any of the writings, so no worries; enjoy.

Kakashi, my precious son I love you so much. I always have and always will, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, understood. Be strong hold your head up high because you're not just a Hatake, but because you are loved.

Your loving father,

Sakumo Hatake

After, reading the scroll Minato sat in a crouch position contemplating on what he just read. All he could think about is either Sakumo a is a huge hypocrite, or things just got a whole lot more complicated. Minato quickly and carefully opened the letter that already been opened before and began reading its content.

My dear Kakashi,

My time in this world is running out, but there is something you must know before I leave. First, you are the most precious thing that I could ever hope for, and holding you was one of the greatest moments of my life. I want you to know that I have chosen this outcome because I was a mother the moment I found out I was going to have you, and I would never let you go. I love you Kakashi, you and your father and know that I will always be with you.

Farewell, my son,

Akari Hatake

Minato rubbed his face with the inside of his hand as the silence washed over him. After a moment, of not being able to think of anything else, but the words that kept replaying in his mind Minato pulled out a blank scroll and began rewriting Sakumo's last message. After he finished the copying the message Minato put the scroll in his pouch and carefully place the real scroll, letter, and picture in the cabinet exactly how he found it. Minato looked at the black rug knowing it was covering the bloodstained hardwood and began reaching for it, but before, Minato could look under it the front door opened leading to paw clicking on the hardwood floors.

"-is there another way?" Pakkun's voice rang out in mid-sentence, as Minato inwardly panic because there's no place to hide and the sound was coming closer.

"Not without dragging the whole team into this," Kakashi replied in an exhausted voice opening the door to the study that was empty as normal.

Outside in the tree where the tri-tip kunai was hidden the yellow flash appeared crouching on a branch. The jonin sat down on the branch and sighed softly knowing that was to close for comfort. At that moment Minato gets the warning his clone's memories as it dispelled just then. Ignoring his irritation towards the clone, Minato went over everything from his search to today. He didn't get to see what's under the rug, but he did get a copy of the scroll and the list but mostly gained even more concerned for his student's wellbeing. Minato was happy that all his students were coming over for dinner tomorrow, at least then he knows Kakashi will eat a decent meal. Minato watched over Kakashi's house for another good twenty minutes before heading home to report his finding to Kushina so they can decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you're all having a fantastic week so far! Sorry for any grammar errors, and that this chapter was late, but I have this professor who just loves giving out a ridiculous amount of homework.
> 
> Therefore, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, updates will be slower because due to rushing the last chapter, I was informed of some mistakes. However, the good news is that the chapters will be longer because I'm sure you all would probably want quality over quantity.
> 
> Also, chapters will be posted whenever they're done, so that can be any day of the week or any time. Please let me know what you think about the chapter or what you think will happen in future updates, I'm curious to know what you all think, and I want to make sure the story is getting better, not worse. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!
> 
> P.S. the picture at the top of the chapter is supposed to be the family photo in the scroll. Also, the picture is mine if anyone was wondering where it came from.


	12. A Friend of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor swearing

Jiraiya let out a long and loud yawn as he partway covered his mouth with one arm while the other stretched high above his head as he walked between his two teammates. It was still early evening, but all three sannin were exhausted from their mission at the Land of Water and were relieved to finally arrive at the Hidden Leaf Village's front gate. It's been three months since Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru have been sent out to the Land of Water to fight on the front lines against infamous blood mist village.

"Who turn is it to do the report?" Orochimaru questioned his two teammates gazed at them with his golden slitted eyes.

"I think it's my turn," Jiraiya sighed out as his posture slouched forward dramatically.

"Good, that means I can take a nice long hot bath," Tsunade commented in a satisfied tone.

"Oh, do you need help washing your back," Jiraiya teased with flushed cheeks.

"Back off, pervert," Tsunade replied coldly elbowing Jiraiya in the gut knocking the wind out of him as Orochimaru just rolled his eyes.

__________

After turning in the mission report, Jiraiya made his way to the market to get some groceries for himself, and for his little honorary nephew. For about year this became a routine for the almighty toad sage. Whenever he returned from a mission, Jiraiya would buy some groceries for Kakashi.

Although, Kakashi told Jiraiya time and time again that the toad summoner doesn't have to get anything for him. But Jiraiya knew it was the least he could do considering the kid's situation. The sage knew that the villagers were speaking ill of the Hatake Clan since that godforsaken mission. At first, it was just whispers and worried glances, then the stares became glares full of angry and hatred as the villagers, and even some shinobi started slandering the name Hatake.

Jiraiya knew that Kakashi wasn't allowed to shop in some stores so he would go buy food for the kid before and after a mission. Jiraiya felt bad for not being there for Kakashi more, but everything he's tried to help the little Hatake hasn't worked. He's asked, or more like demanded the Hokage his old Sensei to help Kakashi. That the villagers and shinobi that were mistreating the boy should be stopped, but his Sensei refused and said: "that Kakashi is a chunnin now, and is now lawful an adult."

'Stubborn old man, can't you see that chunnin is a child that hasn't even lived to the age ten, yet?' Jiraiya criticized his old Sensei as he entered one of the grocery stores in the market. After grabbing two shopping baskets one for Kakashi, and the other for himself he started filling them up with food and supplies.

When satisfied with his task the toad sage went to the cashier, "did you find anything alright sir?" The cashier questioned giving Jiraiya an interesting looking as she started bagging the items from the two full baskets.

"Ha, yeah, just got back from a long mission only to find that everything in my fridge was spoiled," Jiraiya lied as he rubbed the back of his head in fake embarrassment as he paid for the groceries, too tired to even flirt with the pretty cashier.

"Well, that would do it! Thank you, have a good day!" She chuckled happily with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, you too," Jiraiya replied politely before dividing his now purchased groceries into two piles and sealed each pile into their own separate scroll. 'One for Kakashi and one for me.'

Exiting the store, Jiraiya started making his way through the market to make his way to the Hatake compound. But stopped at the sound of yelled a couple of buildings down Jiraiya let out a sigh, and continued his to the loud argument that was luckily on the way to the Hatake compound. Jiraiya could see a crowd forming around the commotion then began slipping his way into the crowd. Where two young kids with shinobi headbands on, were arguing loudly with a villager.

"Shut up, what would you know!" The boy with black spiky hair and orange goggles yelled glaring harshly at the adult that angered him. As the brunette girl with purple marks on her cheek pulled on the boy's blue jacket, so he wouldn't attack the male civilian.

"I could say the same to you, brat!" The wobbly villager shouted back, Jiraiya could the man was obviously drunk by the red-tinted to his face and the slight slurring of his word.

"You jerk! You know nothing about him!" The boy yelled before being interrupted.

"Obito!" The female genin cried out when the drunk man struck the boy hard in the face, making the kid slam into the slushy muddy road as the girl kneeled next to her friend. Jiraiya saw people in the crowd gasped when the man's fist hit the boy's face but made no movement to stop the man. Jiraiya starts pushing his way through the crowd to help the kids before the situation gets worse.

"I know enough! Like how it's that shinobi's fault that we're at war! If the Hokage really cared about us common folk in this village, then he would of execute that bastard and his monster of a son, the moment this war started!" The angry drunk civilian bellowed out practically snarling at the two kids. As a few heads in the crowd gave a single nod in agreement, much to Jiraiya's horror causing him to pause. 'The hell! Don't these people understand that they're talking about a clan that has live in and helped protect this village for years!' Jiraiya's mind raced, as he started growing worried for the nine-year-old Hatake's safety within the village.

Before Jiraiya could intervene, the girl stood up and glared at the man. Jiraiya faintly heard the boy that was holding his bruised cheek call out 'Rin?' as the girl moved in front of the man. Jiraiya could practically see the anger surrounding the girl as she glared at the man with no fear as her fist tightened to point her knuckles turned white. Similar to Tsunade when she about to lecture someone or beat the crap out of them.

"How dare you! I've seen the damages that shinobi have suffered from this war while working at the hospital or when we're on a mission, and what do you do?" Now the girl looked at the spectators with brown eyes heated with anger. "You hide within the village walls thinking that it's your right that we, shinobi give our lives for you!" Jiraiya spotted some people look ashamed as the girl added, "even the children in this village are willing to give up their childhood and possibly their own future to fight in this war! While you sit around and mocking Kakashi, who's one of the people that has given up the most for our village!"

Then silence, no one in the crowd said a word or made a single sound as they processed the girl's words. "Stupid girl, you know nothing about how the world works," the man sneered after being stunned for a minute, before walking away causing the crowd to disperse.

When the crowd dwindled away, the girl helped pull the raven-haired boy back on his feet. Before checking on the boy's bruised cheek which was turning into a dark shade of purplish grey. The boy winced at the touch but kept stating that he was fine. Jiraiya's sharp eyes didn't miss how the boy's face was slowly turning red at the girl's attention, and the sage couldn't help but smirk.

Jiraiya walked up to the kids, as they continued to silently converse among themselves, before chapping his hands then stated. "Hey, nice speech. You both got guts, I like that. What're your names?"

"I'm Obito Uchiha, your future Hokage!" the boy answered loudly, give Jiraiya a thumbs up. Which made the toad sage raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm Rin Nohaura," the girl replied politely with a short bow.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought, 'where have I heard those names before?' Then Jiraiya gave the look of 'aw-ha now I remember' before starting, "your Minato's other two students, well nice to meet you both I'm the famous toad sage, Jiraiya!"

"Careful Rin, I bet this guy's a pervert," Obito poorly whispered to Rin.

"That's not true!" Jiraiya exclaimed making Rin giggle a little.

When Jiraiya and Obito finally stopped their little argument, the toad sage walked the two genin home. Jiraiya was glad that the two lived somewhat close by. He wasn't in the mood to be running around the village with the Uchiha brat or the overprotective medic. But Jiraiya wanted to make sure that the two kids got home safe after their little public display.

After dropping off the kids at their expected housing, Jiraiya gave his farewell and continued his way to the Hatake compound. Just when he reached the village outskirts, Jiraiya spotted a young boy around toddler size happily babbling to his father as he rode on his shoulders. Jiraiya peered at the father and son from the corner of his eye as he continued to the compound. The mighty toad sage's lip curled up as he remembered the time when his little honorary nephew was around that tender age.

__________

Jiraiya was a few yards the Village's main gate after returning from a solo A-rank mission. The mission was an assassination mission and god how he hated assassination missions. Jiraiya understood the importance of these kinds of missions, but it doesn't make them any easier. He prefers infiltration and information gathering instead, but there are some rare occasions where Jiraiya is tasked with these kinds of missions. It was a long-distance mission but short to complete, but still exhausting none the less. Upon reaching the gate, Jiraiya was greeted by not one, but two Hatakes'. His friend Sakumo was carrying a little Kakashi, who Jiraiya hasn't seen since the kid turned one-years-old serval months ago.

The toddler, who was busy playing with the zipper on Sakumo's vest, spotted Jiraiya approaching the gate. Kakashi looked back at his father with wide eyes and an excited smile while pointing at the approaching toad sage. Sakumo smiled at his son, and nodded before studying Jiraiya searching for any injuries, and was relieved to see nothing major. But apparently, Sakumo's response wasn't good enough for the toddler, who started pulling on his jonin vest's collar pointing harder at Jiraiya.

"I know I see him, I see him," Jiraiya heard Sakumo chuckled out as Kakashi continued to reach out to him while still keeping a death grip on Sakumo's vest collar.

The excited little Hatake started squirming while demanding, "down, down." Which Sakumo obligated by setting the young toddler's tiny sandaled feet on the ground.

When standing steady on the dirt road Kakashi run to, or more like toddled to Jiraiya then latched on to the toad sage's lower leg. "Jiji's home!" The one and a half-year-old Kakashi yelled happily, hugging his knee with a large smile plastered on the boy's unmasked face.

"Yep, and it's good to be home! Have you been good, kid?" Jiraiya smiled as he picked up the toddler, as Kakashi's chubby little arms wrapped around his neck.

"Uh, huh! Daddy had to go too, but he back now. Why not you?" The one-and-a-half-year-old asked innocently. After releasing Jiraiya's neck, the boy stared up at the toad sage, with his large dark grey puppy-dog like eyes.

Jiraiya gave the boy a faint grin. As he glanced up at a concerned Sakumo, who mouthed 'you okay?' Jiraiya nodded to the white fang, who's been his close friend since childhood making them feel more like brothers. Plus, Sakumo knew that Jiraiya was assigned an assassination mission, and how much he was not fond of those types of missions. Jiraiya quickly thought of another less depressing mission, as he sat Kakashi on his shoulders, holding on to the toddler's tiny legs to keep the kid steady. Before, he begins telling Kakashi his tale:

"Well, you see it all starts while I was walking along the path of life."

__________

Jiraiya was now standing in front of the door to the Hatake compound. After his third attempt of knocking Jiraiya lightly flared his chakra to let Kakashi know it was him. All the past other time he brought groceries for Kakashi the boy wasn't home. So, Jiraiya would leave it to scroll on the kitchen table and be on his merry way. But after what that drunk villager said Jiraiya wanted to personally make sure the little Hatake was alright. Apparently, luck was on Jiraiya's side, as the toad sage was able to sense the last Hatake's chakra signature inside the compound.

"Come on, Kakashi, I know you're in there. I can feel your chakra, so just open the damn door!" Jiraiya muttered to himself in irritation. Jiraiya was just about to fish through his scrolls for the spare key that Sakumo had given him years ago when Jiraiya heard the door unlock the other side. But instead of Kakashi opening the door Jiraiya was greeted one of Sakumo's giant wolves.

"Auel, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya questioned the large cream-colored wolf. That had a tuff of blonde fur on the top of her muzzle, the tips of her ears, and the thick patch of blonde fur between her upper shoulders.

"We haven't seen each other in what? Three years, and that's the greeting I get? I see you're just as rude as ever," the wolf huffed softly, stepping to the side letting Jiraiya enter.

"Sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting to see you here," Jiraiya apologized while closing the door behind him. Remembering how sensitive the wolves are, Jiraiya quickly adding, "I mean, I was expecting Kakashi to open answer, where is he?"

"He's sleeping, so no loud noises please," Auel answered in a hushed tone.

"Sleeping? But it's not 7:30!" Jiraiya exclaimed a little too loud for the wolf's liking.

After the toad sage paused in his outburst when he heard a tried groan in complaint. Jiraiya looked to the side and was surprised to see the nine-year-old was indeed sleeping on the corner of the couch. Kakashi was curled up into a ball covered by a blanket. With a thick forest green book with a black binding laid next to the boy's head as his hand held on to the book while using his thumb as a page holder.

"Hush, I mean it Jiraiya this is your last warning!" Auel growled low at Jiraiya with her fur rising as she took a step towards the toad sage.

"Alright, alright," Jiraiya whispered, holding his hands in front of his chest. "I came to check up on him, is that okay?" Jiraiya asked remembering that Auel was the closest thing to a mother figure that Kakashi's ever had. Plus, Jiraiya personally knew how protective the Hatake wolf pack can be, and he thought that Sakumo's ninken pack were protective, but they pale in comparison to the oversized Hatake wolves.

"Jiraiya, you don't need to ask you are part of the pack too. All I ask is that you let the Pup sleep, can you do that?" The wolf spoke in her usual motherly tone as she silently watched the toad summoner walk to the couch.

"Ahh come on. You know me, the kid won't ever know I was here." Jiraiya smirked causing the wolf to roll her chocolate brown eyes as he whispered before crouched in front of the boy.

As Jiraiya looked at the child's sleeping masked face, he could tell that Kakashi's lost a bit of weight. "Is he eating enough?" Jiraiya asked, the wolf quietly still studying Kakashi, who was looking thinner than he remembered.

"He's running short on food supplies, Pakkun and the others went to go hunting. They should be back, soon," Auel replied, laying down next to the lit fireplace. Jiraiya couldn't help the guilty feeling growing in his heart.

"How has Kakashi been sleeping, I always thought he was a very light sleeper?" Jiraiya questions glancing at the dark purple cresses under Kakashi's closed lashes.

"Nightmares," Jiraiya noted how quickly Auel answered the question which was not usual for the calm soft-spoken wolf.

'So, that means that she's lying or giving me the half-truth,' Jiraiya thought as he reaches out to pat the little Hatake's head to hesitated then pulled his arm back before standing up. Auel curiously watched the toad sage walk into the kitchen before following. Jiraiya opened the refrigerator and let out an annoyed sigh then look through some of the cabinets only to shake his head.

The wolf watched as Jiraiya placed a scroll down on the kitchen table. "Tell me where they go," Jiraiya spoke in a steady tone letting the wolf know that this wasn't a debate as filled grocery bags were summoned out of the scroll.

Auel responded with a nod as she laid down in the kitchen's entryway. After around ten minutes of instructing Jiraiya where everything was supposed to go. The wolf watched the Jiraiya pull out a pot from a cabinet filling it in the sink then retrieved some ingredients form another sealing scroll.

"What are you doing?" Auel asked while watching the sage turn on the burner after placing the pot of water on it.

"Cooking, what else would I get the pot out for?" Jiraiya replied bluntly, as he rinsed off some vegetables. "The kid still likes eggplant in his miso soup, right?" He asked, holding an eggplant up for the wolf to see.

Auel was speechless. Then gave a soft grin and muttered. "Thank you, Jiraiya."

"For what? I'm already here, and it doesn't look like my little nephew is going to wake up anytime soon, so I might as well." Jiraiya countered as he started chopping the vegetables for the soup.

"I guess so," Auel retorted will softly chuckle.

"Hey, where's Sairi, as I recall you two were practically inseparable?" Jiraiya asked, finding it strange that the two were not both here right now.

"Sis is busy right now," Auel replied in the same quick tone as earlier.

"O-kay," Jiraiya responded uneasily before deciding to change the conversation. "What about Kyo, or does he still think he's too high and mighty to babysit the kid?"

"And you wonder why Kyo is so quick to anger, with you picking on him all the time." The wolf huffed in amusement.

"Ya, well he deserves it for trying to convince Sakumo and Kakashi that I'm not part of the clan." Jiraiya snorted out in irritation.

"Not by blood, Jiraiya," Auel returned as she shook her head sadly.

"Of course, you would take his side," Jiraiya muttered childishly as he stirred the boiling miso broth.

Auel sighed tiredly and added, "I already talk with Kyo about it, and he agreed that 'yes you are part of the pack.'"

"I'll believe it when I hear Kyo say it himself," Jiraiya huffed humorlessly. Then asked, "but really, where is he? He's always been the most protective of Kakashi."

"I need a break from the pups, so he's watching them instead." The wolf replied while stretching on the floor.

"Pups? So, how big the packs now?" Jiraiya questioned curiously.

"There are five new additions to the Hatake pack. Two of them are Eri pups and another two are mine, but I've also agreed to take in another little one as well." Auel explained, looking at her human pup that was still sleeping on the couch.

"Take in? But I thought that the pack doesn't take in outsiders?" The toad sage commented as he turned off the burner.

"Unless that 'outsider' is considered family to the Clan summoners, or if Lady Faiashi allows them to join the pack." The large wolf explained, but Jiraiya was still looking at her as if waiting for more information. "Kakashi's teammates found an abandoned runt and asked him to take care of it."

"So, when do I get to meet this all-mighty Faiashi? Kakashi refuses to talk about her, heck even Sa-" Jiraiya paused in mid-sentence. His heart suddenly flooded with guilty as he finished with a sad mutter of, "you know."

"Yes, I know," Auel returned as her blonde tip ears flattened. Before softly adding, "you can meet her when she wants you too."

The two fell a somber silence as Jiraiya cleaned up the kitchen, letting the miso soup set in the pot on the stove. After cleaning Jiraiya got out two bowls. He didn't want to wake the kid, but dinner was ready, and he certain that Kakashi was hungry. When he was about to leave the kitchen to wake up Kakashi, a sound came from outside. Jiraiya and Auel peered out the living room window to see a hawk as it screeched again causing Kakashi shift he's sleeping.

"You got to be kidding me," Jiraiya muttered to himself.

"That's one of the Hokage's birds, right?" Auel spoke her deep brown eyes glanced at Jiraiya.

"Yeah," Jiraiya answer with a sigh before heading back to the kitchen. The wolf checked the sleeping boy then followed Jiraiya into the kitchen as he put one of the bowls back in the cabinet. While, the toad sage spoke in an irritated whisper, "good thing I used my groceries, cause it looks like I wasn't going to have time to use them."

Auel starred sadly at the toad sage wishing she could help the man she's known since he was a boy. "Jiraiya?"

"I got to go. Can't make the old man mad now, can we?" Jiraiya joked, scratching the wolf between the ears after putting his scrolls away.

Auel chuckled softly, "guess not. It was great seeing you again, Jiraiya. Visit again soon, okay?"

"Will do, make sure the kid eats," Jiraiya replied, heading to the front door. While holding the doorknob, Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi, who's still passed out on the couch. Jiraiya smirked and whispered, "see ya later kid, don't do anything stupid, ya hear?" With that being said, Jiraiya left the Hatake compound and made his way to the Hokage Tower.

__________

When entering the Third Hokage's office, Jiraiya was greeted by the sight of his old Sensei, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. The toad sage wanted to get this over with so he could go to bed. He wasn't worried about leaving Kakashi asleep on the couch since the kid literally had a guard dog watching over him. Plus, Auel may not look as scary or intimating as Kyo or Sairi, or even hot-tempered Eri. But when that cream and the blonde tipped wolf gets mad you turn tail and run, and pray that she won't break too many bones or rip off a limb altogether.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had summoned the three sannin because he had another mission for them. The mission was simple, but would still take about five days to complete. The Hokage apologized for giving his former students another mission right after they just got back. Before the old man dismissed his former students, he informed them that they will leave by late morning.

Tsunade and Orochimaru left the Hokage's office soon after the meeting was over to prepare for tomorrow's mission. Leaving Jiraiya and Lord Hiruzen alone in the office. The toad sage was tired and nothing more than to go home and collapse on the bed that was calling his name for hours now. But he had enough of the villagers' bullshit and demanded that his Sensei needs to put a stop to this, now!

"Jiraiya, what's wrong?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow as he examined Jiraiya. Practically feeling the heavy waves of irritation and anger rolling off the younger man.

"They're still mistreating the brat," Jiraiya replied in a flatter tone as he started pacing back and forth rubbing his temples.

"We've already talked about this," Hiruzen returned tired tone as he sat at his desk looking over his paperwork.

"It's even worse now, some people are calling for the boy's execution!" Jiraiya yelled in anger, discuss, and a bit of disbelief as he turned towards his Sensei with his arms wide open.

"I know Jiraiya-" the Hokage spoke before his former student loudly interrupted him.

"You knew about this!" The toad sage bellowed with fiery standing in front of Hokage's desk.

"And I had an ANBU agent watch over Kakashi," Sarutobi countered in a calm voice.

"For how long?" Jiraiya asked in a slightly harsher tone still starring at the old man with cold eyes.

"Two days and the ANBU agent had nothing to report." The Hokage information as he continued his paperwork ignoring Jiraiya's heated glare.

"Two days! You practically did nothing to help Kakashi!" Jiraiya yelled, harshly slamming his palms on the wooden desk.

"We are in a war, Jiraiya!" The Hokage snapped at the younger man, standing up glaring back making Jiraiya's glare falter. Then Hiruzen sat back down in his chair and calmly added, "besides you and I both know that's not going to happen, to Kakashi."

"Sensei, there must be something you can do to stop the villagers!" Jiraiya insisted not believing the old man's last statement one bit.

"I've told you already, Jiraiya, the power of the Hokage can't interfere with local businesses in less that business is doing something illegal." The Hokage sighed, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, the Third Hokage warily added: "I cannot help if people refuse to serve Kakashi, I can't change their hearts."

"Why not teach them your will of fire," Jiraiya scoffed in a low snarky tone, glaring at his Sensei.

"That's enough, Jiraiya!" The Hokage growled out in warning.

The former student and Sensei glared at each other, waiting for the other one to back down. But just as Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak, the Third Hokage interrupted him in a strong voice as he ordered. "You're dismissed, Jiraiya. Now go get some rest you've earned it."

'So did Sakumo, but his only rest is underground,' Jiraiya thought bitterly as he left the room without a word.

__________

Once outside the Hokage Tower, a frustrated Jiraiya started making his way back home. 'The damn old man must have gone senile if he can't see how far things are getting out of hand!' Jiraiya thought bitterly. When passing the record's building, a toad sage spotted something moving in the shadows on the roof. At first, Jiraiya assumed it was spy, and started for his kunai pouch until he caught a glimpse of yellow-haired in the moonlight.

'What in world, is that brat up too?' Jiraiya wondered as he spotted Minato sneak away undetected by everyone except Jiraiya. He watched his blonde student out of the corner of his eye disappear into the night. As Jiraiya couldn't help the amused smirk that was plastered on his face as he continued on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much, for your support, and for all the kudos on this story, it really means a lot to me!! Y'all are amazing!! Let me know what you all think of the chapter, and what's a good name for the Shiba Inu puppy? Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to the next update. Thanks again!


	13. Leaving Already?

While sitting at the table already in his jonin uniform, Minato was on his second cup of tea as Kushina reread over the copy of Sakumo's scroll for the third time this morning. It was around five in the morning, and since Kushina usually spends most of her time at Minato's house and since today was her day off she was in her civilian clothes while they debated on what to do next. So far, they started writing a complained to the Hokage about the how the villagers are treating Kakashi, and how about seventy-five percent of the village's stores and business refuse to sell to the boy or charge him extra. They also mentioned in the complaint that Sakumo's death should be looked into again.

"Minato do you really think that this means," Kushina started, but stopped and turned her worried gazed to her boyfriend instead of the scroll.

"I don't know for sure I don't have much experience when it comes to suicide notes," Minato replied honestly. Then added almost as if he was thinking out loud, "but no one other than Kakashi knows what happened that night."

"That's true," Kushina started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Minato and Kushina, both instantly knew who their guest was by their chakra signature. Minato got up and to welcome their guest as Kushina filled another cup for their welcomed guest. Minato opened the door revealing the tall man with messy long white hair pulled into a loose ponytail and dressed ANBU-like gear with a large scroll tied to his back.

"Good morning, Jiraiya-sensei please come in!" Minato greeted warmly as he closed the door behind his Sensei.

"We're still having breakfast if you would like to join," Kushina pointing to the plate of extra souffle pancakes on the counter while rolling up the scroll she asked, "so, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Well that's a funny question, you see, I just finishing up on being debriefed on my next mission yesterday evening and as I was leaving the Hokage Tower I spotted a little yellow-headed brat sneaking out of the records building," Jiraiya explained with a smug smirk. As he sat at the table after getting himself a plate of food and leaving the toad's scroll by the door. Then added after taking a sip of the tea, "but at the time I was too tired to care, so now after getting some sleep I'm curious to know what you two are looking for."

Minato and Kushina looked like two children, who got busted for stealing from the cookie jar, which was amusing for Jiraiya as he started eating his meal. But was surprised when the two younger jonin huddled whispering to each other and sending glances at the toad sage, who raised a curious eyebrow. After the two jonin reached a conclusion, both sat normally in their chair as Minato activated a privacy seal.

With privacy seal activated, Minato took a deep breath and responded, "we are looking into the death of Sakumo Hatake."

"Why?" Jiraiya asked seriously not beating around the bush like usual. Exceptionally when it comes to the death of one of his closest friends.

"I came across some interesting evidence when I was searching the Hatake compound yesterday," Minato answered honestly knowing his Sensei would be able to tell if he was lying.

"Kakashi let you in the compound, why?" Jiraiya was stunned at the thought of Kakashi have guests at the compound, 'but Kakashi doesn't let anyone into the compound sometimes not even me, and I'm practically the brat's uncle!'

"Well he didn't let me in per se, more like I broke in," Minato answered slowly with a hint of nervousness in his voice, and Kushina just took shook her head in the palm of her hand.

"We were trying to find proof of abuse towards Kakashi," Kushina commented frankly, deciding to just come out with it, as Minato laughed nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Jiraiya eyes widened in shock for one moment then narrowed dangerously the next. "Explain," the toad sage demanded in a strong unfamiliar tone making Minato and Kushina straighten their spines a little more.

By the time the clock hit 6:45 am, Minato finished telling Jiraiya everything about what he's seen, and what's he's heard about the nine-year-old Hatake. Kushina handed the scroll to Jiraiya, who's eyebrows frowned upon reading the scroll as his fists tighten unconsciously. While Kushina explained the reason for having a tonight's team dinner and have Kakashi either move in with Minato or herself.

The toad summoner was silent, taking in all the information, which sounded unbelievable at first, and very out of character for Kakashi. But Minato was never the type to make-up such stories. So, Jiraiya believed them and asked, "who else knows about this?"

"Obito, Rin and whoever Kakashi told," the yellow flash answered honestly before asking, "Sensei, do you have any idea who Kakashi would have told about this?"

"No idea," Jiraiya answered after thinking about it for a few moments. Then the group fell into a heavy silence.

"Well, I'll submit the complaint to the Hokage, I'm sure he will solve this market issue," Minato added while taping the paper with the end of his pen.

"Don't bother, I already tried that, and I tried speaking to the old man about it too. He won't do anything about it." Jiraiya informs with a huff, just then Jiraiya caught a glimpse of guilt on Minato's features. So, Jiraiya decided to change the conversation, when he remembered how Kakashi was passed out on the couch with an oversized wolf watching over him. Then Jiraiya gave Minato a small smile and asked, "so you finally got to meet the Hatake wolf pack, what did you think?"

"They're something alright," Minato grumbled unhappily at the mention of the wolves and the husky. Which made Kushina chuckle remembering how Minato told her about Sakumo's pack with a tone of nervous and frustration. Minato pouted at Kushina's reaction then asked, "are they always like that, and what do you know about them?"

"Well it's a bit confusing, Sakumo raised his own pack of ninken. Until he inherited the wolf pack when his mother and father passed away after a mission gone wrong, and that when the wolves began more...uh... overprotective," Jiraiya's shuttered at the memory of his first time meeting the pack. Then with a small smile, the toad sage added, "they're determined to protect the Hatake Clan for some reason I don't know... maybe out of loyalty, or maybe out of viewing the clan as part of their pack."

"I thought the wolf pack was Sakumo's ninken?" Minato questioned, with confusion reflecting in his blue eyes.

"No, the wolf pack is the Hatake Clan's pack. I assumed they're like the protectors of the Clan, but Sakumo had a pack of ninja dogs too." Jiraiya explained wishing Sakumo was here to explain this.

"How many dogs are in Sakumo's pack?" Kushina asked head tilting to the side.

"Once there were eleven," Jiraiya paused glanced at the scroll thinking about the last S rank mission he and Sakumo went on together. Then added, "but now there's only one."

"Sage," Minato commented sadly, and Jiraiya replied with a nod.

The couple's eyes sadly narrowed, and Minato was tempted to ask what happened, but decided against it and got back to the topic at hand. "What was Sakumo like the last time you saw him?"

"Well my last few visits he looked exhausted, but he acted normal overall," Jiraiya replied before putting two and two together, then looked at his student with disbelief at the realization.

"We don't know for sure, that why I was looking through the report's building but was interrupted before I could find it," Minato shook his head as he explained remembering one of the groups of jonin guards almost spotted the yellow flash poking around the files of deceased shinobi within the village's borders.

"Let me investigate Sakumo's death, I want you and Kushina to look after Kakashi." Jiraiya's voice was serious, as the expression on his face. Then rubbing his chin, he asked the couple, "I have to leave on a five-day mission by noon, when is your next mission?"

"Actually, we both have a mission this Saturday, but Kushina and I should be back by Sunday evening." Minato answered then looked at the clock that read 7:34 am and got up and put on his vest while adding, "I gotta get going, so I'm not late."

"I'll come with you, I got to give something to Kakashi before I go anyway," Jiraiya commented. Before placing his empty plate and cup in the sink. Jiraiya thanked Kushina for the meal before following Minato towards the front door.

"Okay, Kushina I will bring the team here around six, is that okay?" Minato called out to the redhead.

"Yep, everything will be right by then!" Kushina yelled back with excitement in for voice.

__________

Upon arriving at Team Minato's usual training grounds, the two toad summoners spotted the young Uchiha and Hatake arguing with each other, again with Rin in the middle trying to be the peacekeeper. Which made Kakashi turn away and folding his arms over his chest. Obito took the opening as an opportunity to tackle the little Hatake into the snow knocking the wind out of the silver-haired boy. Obito tried to use his size to his advantage as he tried to pin Kakashi. Which only led to the young Uchiha getting kicked off and landing in the snow himself. The two adults continued to watch as the two boys continued to wrestle a bit too roughly in the snow only to stop by Rin who threw a snowball at each boy drilling them in the face. Minato shook his head as Jiraiya busted out laughing as Kakashi and Obito sat on their legs with their heads down while Rin scolded the two for being reckless.

"Good morning, Minato-sensei, Master Jiraiya!" Rin happily greeted, as she stopped scolding the boys when she noticed them.

"Good morning, Rin, Obito, Kakashi." Minato greeted his students with a warm smile. "I'm surprised Obito you're actually here on time," the blonde teased smirking at the young Uchiha.

"Ha, well as the future Hokage I have to be ready for anything and everything at any time anywhere!" Obito exclaimed loudly with a large smile while holding a thumbs up at the two adults.

"He was still asleep when I went over to bring him here." Kakashi corrected blatantly folding his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, Bakashi!" Obito yelled in defense which made Jiraiya chuckle and Minato and Rin sigh.

"Obito what happened to your face?" Minato asked after spotting a large bruise on the raven-haired boy's left cheek.

Obito started with a nervous, "I-"

"Was being an idiot." Kakashi bluntly finished the sentence for the Uchiha.

"Hey!" Obito exclaimed loudly glaring at Kakashi.

"You were," Kakashi added with his usual bored tone.

"Wait, what happened?" Minato asked starring at his students feeling completely lost.

"Most people say thank you when they find out someone sticks up for them!" Obito yelled, glaring at his youngest teammate.

"Yeah, thank you so much, for making the village even more mad at me, that's exactly what I needed," Kakashi uttered sarcastically with a bit of heat edged into his voice, as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Kakashi, Obito-" Minato started before being interrupted again.

"They wouldn't be mad if you weren't such a stuck-up jerk." Obito hissed at the ungrateful Hatake.

"Better than being a crybaby ninja like you," Kakashi countered with a huff as he crosses his arms.

"Boys, that's enough!" Minato yelled sternly which the two boys shut up immediately, but they were still glaring at each other.

Jiraiya could help the grin on his face as he quietly watched the whole interaction between the students and their Sensei. He did feel a little sorry for Minato for having to deal with the boys’ little rivalry. However, Jiraiya was glad that Kakashi, no matter how mature the nine-year-old acts, can still be able to act like a child every once in a while. Even after everything the kid's been through, he can still be a kid instead of a soldier.

"All three of you are going to tell what happened, understand?" Minato ordered in his stern teacher's voice.

"Hold up Minato, I need to steal Kakashi for a bit," Jiraiya added, noticing Kakashi sigh in relief of being spared from Minato's scolding.

"Alright, Kakashi join us when you're done," Minato replied as he left with Obito and Rin.

Jiraiya and Kakashi stood at the edge of the training field, listening as Obito started describing how heroic he was as he stood up to the villager. Kakashi shaking his head into his hand, mumbling in an annoyed manner. Jiraiya just chuckled through his smirk. Once they were alone, Jiraiya got on one knee and pulled out one of his sealing scrolls and unrolled it on the ground.

"I was planning on giving this to you yesterday, but it didn't look like you were going to wake up anytime soon," Jiraiya spoke looking at Kakashi with an amused smirk while unrolling and scroll. Ignoring the way Kakashi's cheek tinted in embarrassment over the navy-blue mask, and how the boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the ground with narrowed eyes.

"I was tired," Kakashi pouted in a slightly defensive tone.

"Yeah, I could tell. I pounded on the door three times, and you still didn't wake up." Jiraiya exclaimed teasing the kid in front of him, which only made Kakashi's pout deepen. But before the kid could say anything a box in white wrapping paper was summoned out of the scroll.

"Happy late birthday, Kashi!" Jiraiya cheered handing the present to Kakashi.

Kakashi carefully took the gift and began to slowly peel away the white wrapping paper revealing a tannish brown book with dark brown edging. "The Tales of the Gutsy Ninja," Kakashi muttered the title aloud.

"Who's it by?" Jiraiya asked with a small grin.

"It's by... Jiraiya," Kakashi answered, looking at the author's page then looked up at Jiraiya with wide dark grey eyes. "You finished it," Kakashi added with a hint of excitement.

"Yep, you see this." Jiraiya started pointing at the book and Kakashi's hands, "this is the first copy, and I want you to have it."

"Thank you," Kakashi replied after a short hesitation, giving a short respectful bow before carefully putting the book into his weapon pouch for later.

"Just try not to drool on it when you fall asleep, okay?" Jiraiya joked and laughed when Kakashi began pouting again.

"And I told you that you don't have to buy groceries for me," Kakashi stated trying to change the conversation.

"Your right I don't have to, but I want to." Jiraiya countered standing back up.

"Here," Kakashi replied as he pulls some money out of his pocket and held it out to the toad sage and added, "and thank you for the meal last night."

"Kakashi we talked about this," was Jiraiya's only answer as he gently pushing Kakashi's arm down.

"But I want to pay you back," Kakashi counter looking at the money clutched in his hand. Then looked up at Jiraiya and asked, "why?"

"People tend to do nice things for the people they care about," Jiraiya explained.

Kakashi said nothing as he looked back down at the money in his hand again. Jiraiya didn't like he couldn't the boy's face, so he got back down on his knee to be able to get a better look at Kakashi. Jiraiya would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous for his little honorary nephew's safety and well-being. Even more so now, after what Minato and Kushina told him what Kakashi is deal with it on what they assume is a daily basis. But Jiraiya has known Kakashi longer than both of the two jonin and knows that if Kakashi wants to keep a secret than it will stay a secret.

What worried the toad sage the most is what will happen if Kakashi breaks. Jiraiya knows Kakashi can't keep it all in forever. Besides Jiraiya still doesn't know if Sakumo's death was suicide or an assassination since there was no date on the scroll. But that doesn't mean Kakashi won't follow down that same path or make Jiraiya feel any less responsible too. Jiraiya remembered how relieved he felt when he found out that Minato was going to be Kakashi's Sensei. The last thing Kakashi needed was a Sensei that would treat the nine-year-old as a disgraced outcast too.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Jiraiya asked gently noticing that Kakashi was spacing out as his grip on the money tighten to the point where the small fist started to tremble slightly. This worried the toad sage even more because Kakashi doesn't even seem to register that Jiraiya was in front of him. Jiraiya could tell that Kakashi was starting to break, and Jiraiya hoped that someone who cared about Kakashi was there when it happens.

"I'm fine... you?" Kakashi quickly snapped out of his little trance, while pocketing the money. Before responded in his usual bored tone.

"... I'm good," Jiraiya's answered knowing Kakashi wasn't going to tell him anything now.

Kakashi studied the man for a moment, noticing Jiraiya is in his mission gear. "You have another mission?" Kakashi asked in his bored tone, but his eyes a hint of sadness. As if the question he wanted to ask was, 'You're leaving already?'

"Hey, it's only going to be five days, then I'll be back, okay," Jiraiya replied giving the boy a wide grin to hide the tinged of guilt pulling at his heart, as he roughly ruffled Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi ducked out of Jiraiya's reach and pouted, "I'm not a kid anymore," while fixing his hair as Jiraiya start walking away.

"Ji-Jiraiya," Kakashi corrected himself, quickly almost calling his uncle his old nickname.

"What is it, Kashi?" Jiraiya replied, calling Kakashi by his childhood nickname.

"Just... don't do anything stupid," Kakashi stated, looking to the side.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try my best," Jiraiya replied with a smirk.

"COME ON, BAKASHI! WE'RE STARTING WARM-UPS TRY TO KEEP UP!" Obito yelled waving arms as Rin stood next to the energetic Uchiha, leaning a little forward with her hands behind her back smiling warmly towards Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Kakashi said goodbye with a small respectful bow to Jiraiya before running towards then pass his teammates tell them to keep up. Jiraiya watched Obito sprinting after Kakashi yelling at the Hatake that he's a cheater while Rin followed the boys. Jiraiya peered at Minato who was staring at his students with a guilty expression, well at least guilty enough for Jiraiya to notice anyway.

"What other information are you holding from me, Minato," Jiraiya spoke when he was standing next to his blonde-haired student as they both watched the kids running laps.

"Wha... what makes you think I'm hiding anything?" Minato stuttered in slight panic before continued with a questioning tone.

"You can't hide anything from me, brat," Jiraiya answered in amusement. Then added, "plus, you've been looking guilty since you mentioned Kakashi's parents this morning, so spit it out."

Minato told Jiraiya about reading Akari's letter. Then hastily added, "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei, I know I shouldn't have read the letter or the scroll, but I just did it like it was just second nature!"

"We're shinobi, Minato, it is our second nature," Jiraiya replied, trying to give his student some peace of mind. Then quickly added, "but you hide your scent before entering the compound, right?"

"Of course, I'm not a novice!" Minato defended harshly, then quickly added before slowly trailing off, "I'm just wondering what she was like and why did she..."

"She had gotten some sort of disease during her third trimester there was a cure," Jiraiya paused crossing his arms while watching Kakashi and the Uchiha boy racing with the young medic close behind. Then flatly added, "but she would have had to terminate the pregnancy."

Minato's cerulean blue eyes slightly widened for a moment but remained silent. He gazes at the students deep in thought. But he couldn't imagine his team without the silver-haired boy. Nor could imagine how painful the decision was on Sakumo knowing that either way you would be losing your child or your wife. All Minato could do was just pray he never has to make that decision himself.

"But as she said she was a mother the moment she was going to have a baby. God, she so excited when she found out she was pregnant, she and Sakumo both were," Jiraiya went on with a humorless smile. "She passed away about twenty minutes after she gave birth," Jiraiya finished.

The memory of Akari holding little baby Kakashi while she sang her last lullaby to her newborn son before leaving this world, was brought to the forefront of a toad sage's mind. Jiraiya didn't know if it was the right choice, but then again no one really knows what the right choice, would be in that situation. He remembered how hard Sakumo was trying to keep it together just for the picture let alone sitting on the bed next to Akari and his infant son. Jiraiya would never forget how he held the baby, which started to cry, as Sakumo slightly mourned the death of his wife while Jiraiya mourned for the loss of a friend.

"What was she like, did you know her well, Sensei?" Minato asked, snapping Jiraiya out of the heart clenching memory.

"Ya we were close friends, she and Sakumo were practically inseparable when they were kids, at that time she was Inuzuka. Akari was also an ANBU captain, her code name was Raven, I still think the codename Wolf would have suited her better. She loved writing and music, but didn't like reading so much, and she was definitely stubborn," Jiraiya softly listed off with a small grin as memories of the stubborn, but kind Inuzuka flash through his mind.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," was all Minato could mutter out.

"Hn, hey come on don't get all mopey on me," Jiraiya countered, with a small laugh giving Minato a good slap on the back.

"Jiraiya, cease this foolishness and let's go," Orochimaru states glaring at his teammate as he arrived at the training field.

"Alright, alright," Jiraiya' waved off the threatening snake-like glare. Then quickly whispers to Minato, "Kakashi is starting to break keep a close eye on him."

"What do I do once that happens?" Minato questioned quietly.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that," Jiraiya replied. Then as he waved goodbye, Jiraiya added, "oh, and Minato remember what I told you this morning," Jiraiya added, seriously before leaving with Orochimaru.

"What were you two talking about?" Orochimaru asked Jiraiya once they left the village with Tsunade, who was impatiently waiting for them.

"Ah, Minato was asking for some advice on how to court the lovely Kushina," Jiraiya explained, making both his teammates roll their eyes and ceasing the conversation immediately. While the mighty toad sage inwardly starts forming a plan on how to find this mystery killer or concrete evidence supporting that Sakumo's death was indeed a suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long to get out. I hope you like it! Sorry for any poor grammar, and yes, some characters are a bit OOC if you don't like don't read. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to reading the next update.


	14. Team Dinner

Minato was in a good mood, so far today has been a better day than the past few weeks altogether. His students had finally stopped arguing amongst themselves, soon after Jiraiya left. Kakashi and Obito were able to find common ground, but they didn't apologize for the hurtful words that were exchanged. However, the team's teamwork overall was improving, slightly, but Minato was just fine with taking baby steps. The Namikaze was also happy that Kakashi was starting to get a little more of his appetite back. During the team's lunch break, the team could feel fewer eyes on them, which made Kakashi relax a little, but Minato could still tell that the silver-haired nin was still on full alert. The blonde was just relieved that his students were starting to get along for more than ten minutes. Plus, Kakashi spaced out only two times so far today and was able to snap out of it by himself. Which is a huge improvement from the past few weeks when the little Hatake would spacing out five to six times a day and was only able to snap out of it was when someone was yelling his name multiple times making the boy jump or flinch.

The yellow flash knew Jiraiya said something to Kakashi because the boy seems more at ease and not as on edge around him, which is a huge improvement from the start of the week. Minato didn't know if Jiraiya mentioned him by name, but Minato vowed to make sure he thanked the toad sage for whatever he said to his youngest most stubborn student.

"Okay guys, training's over for today. let's go get some dinner Krishna said she should have it ready by then." Minato beamed as he watched is tired students, slowly rising from the ground after a whole day of sparring.

The three students followed they Sensei to his house. Usually, Minato tries to keep his students in front of him, so he can keep an eye out for any potential dangers. But today Minato leads the way with Obito right behind him asking how he can improve his ninjutsu. While Rin walks behind the young Uchiha with Kakashi followed a few paces behind her. The Hatake quietly followed with his hands shoved in his pockets as he watches the snow-covered ground as he was walking. While answering Obito's questions Minato glanced at Kakashi worrying that the young chunnin was lost in his head, again.

However, before Minato could intervene, Rin slowed down and walked with Kakashi then started asking him questions about the tannish Brown book that he was reading during lunch. Fortunately, it seemed to work because Kakashi looked up at Rin and started explaining what little of the plot he's read up to now. Minato smiled at the two as Rin talked about other book subjects. Like how she enjoys reading books on medical ninjutsu and ask Kakashi what other topics that Kakashi likes to read, to keep the conversation going.

When they pass for the marketplace for the second time today, the little Hatake could feel a few icy glares on him, but nothing compared to the last few days. Obito held his head up high and quietly muttering that he and Rin left quite an impression on the villagers. Rin just rolled her eyes, giving a slight shake of her head before glancing at Kakashi. Who let out an exhausted sigh, but when the team was about to pass through a civilian neighborhood, Kakashi stopped.

"Kakashi?" Rin questioned in confusion to why Kakashi suddenly stopped.

"Kakashi, is there something wrong? Why are you stopping?" Minato questioned noticing that Kakashi remained unmoving.

"It's nothing," Kakashi stated as he started walking at a slower pace.

Little did Minato know that his good mood was about to change. Minato said nothing knowing that Kakashi would not tell him what's on the boy's mind. Minato did a quick survey of the area but cannot detect any possible threats only a few civilians passing through their area. Team Minato continued their way through the neighborhood as Minato walked in front as a group with as Kakashi walked slightly behind his right side with Obito and Rin walking on either side a Kakashi. Minato couldn't help but notice that they were similarly positioned as bodyguards for Kakashi. As the team walks through the neighborhood, two middle-aged women were standing in front of the house, talking amongst themselves.

"It's that boy again," one of the women poorly whispered when noticing Kakashi.

Minato looked down at Kakashi and hated Kakashi's reaction to the woman's words. Kakashi's eyes were blank as he stared ahead, still walking close to his Sensei. Although the little Hatake's body posture looked relaxed and uncaring, Minato could see the outline of Kakashi's knuckles where his hands were clutching the fabric of the inside of his pockets.

"It's his fault we're in this war," the other woman stated in a hushed tone to her companion sending a heated glare at the young Hatake.

"Yeah, he's nothing but a disgrace to our village," the first woman hissed looking at a boy in disguise.

"Typical, for a bastard's son," the second women added with a disappointed sigh.

"Hey! Will you both just shut up!" Obito yelled angrily, at the two women who were startled by the sudden outburst.

"How, rube!" The second woman shrieked angrily at the young Uchiha.

The civilian women looked at Minato, expecting the Jonin-sensei to scold the young Uchiha. Instead, Minato gently ruffled Obito's black locks giving the boy a warm reassuring smile, before looking up at the two women with a smug look like 'what are you going to do about it' with a wide grin. Then before the women could say anything, Minato places his right hand between Kakashi shoulders carefully guiding the nine-year-old along the frozen slushie path with Obito and Rin following close behind.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" Rin asked in concern for their youngest teammate.

Kakashi slightly nodded and softly added, "I'm used to it."

Minato could feel his heart breaking he wants to help Kakashi so much, but he didn't know what to do that he hasn't already done. So, the blond decided to get his team to his house as quickly as possible. Minato silently thanked whatever God there was because the group didn't come across anyone else on the rest of the way to the blonde's house.

Upon entering the Namikaze's house, Kushina came and greeted each the team member with a hug. When Kushina hugged Kakashi, she noticed how the boy tensed at touch even though she was moving slower than usual. Then the Uzumaki stated that dinner was ready when the team entered the kitchen to see the mini feast that Kushina has prepared for them. The sensei and students looked at the redhead waiting for an explanation, and Kushina only defense was that she didn't know what everyone wanted. Before adding that there a pot of miso soup with eggplant on the stove as she gave a wink at Kakashi.

"Well, dig in everyone!" Kushina beamed happily as everyone sat around the table after dishes were set and filled. Kushina made sure put a little bit extra on Kakashi's plate while Minato distracted the boy, by talking about future missions.

"Thank you for the food," the young students replied respectfully.

"Wow, Kushina this is amazing!" Rin exclaimed happily after taking her first bite of Kushina's homemade gyoza.

"Yeah, you're a really good cook!" Obito agreed loudly still chewing a mouth full of teriyaki salmon and rice.

"Thank you please help yourselves as much as you want!" Kushina replied with a wide grin and a small blush. Before cheerfully adding, "there's plenty for everyone, ya know!"

Unlike the other two, Kakashi removes his mask and cautiously sniffs the food before hesitantly eats a piece of sushi and silently nodding in agreement with his teammates. After finishing, Kakashi does the same thing before slowly eating a spoonful of miso soup. As the silver nin continued this process every few bits or when trying something new. Minato and Kushina quietly realize that Kakashi was checking the food for poison.

This realization was unnerving to the two jonin, to say the least. Minato gave his girlfriend a worried look for a split second, so his students don't notice the two jonin's uneasiness. Trying to make conversation, Minato informs his students that he and Kushina will be gone on a border patrol mission this weekend but will be back for Monday's practice. The attempt works as Obito yells that he wants another C rank mission Rin also agreed with the energetic Uchiha, even Kakashi voiced his opinion that they should take more challenging missions.

"Well if your guy's teamwork gets better than maybe," Minato replied with slight hesitation after the damage that was caused by the last C rank mission the team took.

"Hey Kakashi, I was wondering..." Rin trailed off after a few minutes of comfortable silence as the group continued eating.

"What?" Kakashi asked after try some of the salmon and rice.

"I was wondering how is that puppy we found is doing?" Rin asked curiously, wondering why she hasn't seen the puppy since Monday.

"She's fine, Auel is taking good care of her," Kakashi replied with an exhausted sigh, but his lips twitched upward.

"Who's Auel?" Obito asked, trying to look like he's not interested with a mouthful of food.

"She's one of the wolves from the Clan's pack" Kakashi explained, and I'm bored tone then rubbed the back of his head while quietly adding, "and she's like a mother to me."

Before Obito could ask why, Minato asked, "do you have a name for it yet?"

"Kinda, Kyo wants to name her Konji while Auel wants to name her Yukiko," Kakashi explained gazing at his almost empty plate, and relaxing more in his chair.

"Which name do you like better?" Kushina added when she noticed Kakashi was starting to relax.

"It doesn't matter to me both names are good, but since most of us in the packs are calling her Kiko, I guess that her name is going to be Yukiko," Kakashi explained with a small grin as if watching the memory play out in front of him.

"But I thought that giant grey wolf was the leader, so doesn't matter what's the others say?" Obito questioned not understanding the ranks within a ninken pack.

"No. Lady Faiashi is the actual leader the Hatake Clan's pack, Kyo is like the co-leader," Kakashi explained trying to keep his grip chopsticks from getting too tight. Then added with a small shrug, "well until I become pack leader, which is me working alongside Faiashi, instead of Kyo."

"Is this Lady Faiashi like the other wolves?" Obito asked, but Kakashi could tell everyone else was listening closely as well.

"No," Kakashi answered simply. Then the young Hatake's eyes slightly widen as if he said something he really shouldn't have. Then quickly added, "sorry, but I can't explain."

"Why?" Obito questioned, again which made his youngest teammate frown.

"Every clan has its secrets," Kakashi stated which made Obito nod knowing that the Uchiha clan has secrets of their own.

"How many wolves are in the pack?" Kushina asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

"There's three," Kakashi confirmed simply which inwardly caught Minato's attention.

"Well don't keep me in the dark tell me about them, ya know!" Kushina beamed happily giving the hesitant Hatake some encouragement. Then added more common questions to encourage Kakashi to keep talking. Minato slightly wondered why Kushina was using one of her information gathering tactics on the nine-year-old Hatake.

"Well, their names are Eri, Kyo, and Auel," Kakashi started, but his voice was drowned out to Minato, who was in deep thought.

While Kakashi talked about the wolf pack to Kushina describing how each one looked and what they're like, as Minato remained in deep thought. The yellow flash remembered Jiraiya specifically saying that there were four wolves in the Hatake pack, while they were walking to the training field this morning. Although the toad sage didn't provide the wolves names, he did say that two of the wolves we're sisters and are very close to Kakashi. Minato snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on the conversation when he felt Kakashi giving off a small amount of killing intent.

"-just summon them more often when we are on more dangerous missions?" Minato heard the Uchiha asked missing the part that seemed to anger Kakashi.

"Obito!" Kushina and Rin yelled in anger as Minato feels like he missed something important.

"What?" The dense Uchiha countered.

"Would you use your own family as a human meat shield," Kakashi spoke in a calm but stern voice.

"What! No, of course not!" Obito yelled, surprised at what Kakashi just said.

"It's basically the same thing," Kakashi justified before eating some of the rice on his plate.

"Obito you don't have summonings, so you can't just assume you know what it's like to have them. Some summoners are very close to their summonings, Kakashi and I included." The Namikaze explained assuming Obito accidentally said something insulting about Kakashi's packs.

"Oh... uh sorry, I guess that didn't come out right," Obito apologized scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ya think," Kakashi added in his matter of fact voice with a hint of anger threaded into it.

"So far, from what I hear you're good at training ninken, Kakashi, ya know!" Kushina beamed changing the conversation before the boys could start arguing.

"You think so?" Kakashi replied and indifferent tone as he starred at remaining food on his plate.

With that being said, Minato could see that Kakashi was starting to slowly shy away from all the attention he was getting. That's when Minato decided to continue the conversation on summonings for Kakashi. The yellow flash explains how contract summonings work, and the abilities, strengths, and weaknesses that come with them.

__________

"Would you like some more, Kakashi?" Kushina asked the little Hatake after refilling everyone's plates.

Kakashi shook his head, and when Kushina gave the boy a questioning look, he answered hesitantly. "Uh... it's okay, I'm fine."

"Nonsense you barely eating anything, ya know!" Kushina countered with a loud cheerful voice. As she picked up the boy's bowl, Kushina could tell that Kakashi was thinner than the last time she saw him a few months ago. Which was why she was so bent on having Kakashi eat a little bit more even if it was something light like Miso soup.

"But-" Kakashi started to speak before being interrupted again.

"Even the best shinobi need to make sure to have full stomachs, if not they're prone to do something stupid and rash, right Obito?" Kushina teased giving a sly smile to the young Uchiha.

"Hey!" Obito yelled in defense.

"All right but only a little bit, please," Kakashi replied with an amused huff.

"Sure thing!" Kushina added as she refilled Kakashi's bowl with more miso soup and making sure she adds more eggplant into the dish. Then after she's seated at the table again, she smiles at the three students and asked, "now how about you guys tell me about your missions, and how bad training has been!"

As the evening went on, Kakashi didn't speak much more during dinner. After everyone was done, Minato led his students living room as he put a movie before going back to the kitchen to help Kushina clean up. While the couple was putting the extra food away, Kakashi came into the kitchen asking if he could use the restroom. Minato just nodded and told the boy where the bathroom was not, and continued cleaning not giving it a second thought. When the two jonin's where done cleaning up, they joined the students in the living room.

Minato sat on the edge of the couch reading the newspaper as Kakashi sat next to the blonde with his back leaning against him. While Obito sat on the floor leaning against the couch as Rin leaned on the arm of the couch reading the newspaper that Minato was holding. As Kushina leaned against the back of the couch, pressing her folded arms into the couch is a cushion.

"I don't understand, why didn't they just go through the back way?" Obito wondered out loud as his eyes remained on the TV screen.

Kakashi nudged the Uchiha with his foot in irritation. "Shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie?"

"But you're reading!" Obito dramatically countered throwing arms out towards the TV in defense.

"And, I said shut up so I can listen!" Kakashi warned lightly kicking his teammate's shoulder before turning his attention back to the spot on the page he left off at.

"'Shut up so I can listen' while you stare at a book," Obito grumbled half audibly in an annoyed voice. Before getting hit in the head with the binding of the book, Kakashi was reading. "Ow! what was that for!" The young Uchiha yelled, covering his aching head.

"For not listening! Now shut up!" Kakashi whispered in annoyance, and warningly glaring at the young Uchiha, who pouted in silence.

When the movie was finished, it was starting to get dark outside. Judging that it was too late for another movie, Minato decided to use his teleporting technique to take Obito and Rin home. Upon returning, Minato found the last Hatake sitting on the couch with his masked face staring at the closed book in his lap as Kushina sat next to him.

"Okay, Kakashi where do you want to stay tonight?" Minato spoke calmly as knelt next to Kakashi, not wanting to make the little Hatake feel trapped between him and Kushina.

"My house," the nine-year-old stated dark grey eyes peering at his Sensei through silver lashes.

"Kakashi, the compound is not safe for you anymore," Minato replied gently.

"But Minato-sensei it is!" Kakashi argued with what sounded like a pleading whine.

"Okay then, Kushina and I will stay the night in the compound with-" Minato began before being interrupted by his youngest student.

"No!" Kakashi voice was frantic as he clenched the book on his lap.

"Why?" Kushina asked in a gentle tone as her gaze remains locked on to Kakashi.

"Because... Because..." Kakashi muttered looking as if he was in shame.

"You can tell us, Kashi," Kushina spoke softly as she pulled the distressed kid into a side hug while gently rubbing Kakashi's arms.

"I'll stay here," Kakashi stated flatly then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Minato asked gently.

"Can my ninken stay with me?" Kakashi muttered a little louder with half masked cheeks flushed embarrassment.

"Of course, the more the merrier, ya know!" Kushina replied, pulling Kakashi into a tighter hug giving the boys a wide smile when he looked up at her. Just when Kakashi started to tense up, Kushina released the boy, and place her fists in the palm of her hand, as she quickly added: "wait, I almost forgot, Minato and I got something for you!" As the redhead remembered Kakashi's present.

Kushina went into the guest room for a moment before coming out with medium-sized box wrapped in navy blue wrapping paper with a silver ribbon tied around it leaving a small silver bow on top. Kushina held the present out to Kakashi, who slowly took the box with eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of weariness. Kakashi gaze lifted to the cheerful Uzumaki as if he is asking for permission to open the box.

"Happy late birthday, ya know!" Kushina cheered loudly with a large excited smile and happily encourage, "go on open it!"

Then Kakashi locked eyes with his Sensei in the same manner. Minato gave the nine-year-old an encouraging nod with a warm smile to hide the uneasiness underneath. 'He looks to weary for that look to be just a way of being polite," the blonde thinks as he studies his little student.

Kakashi meticulously opens the present making sure not to rip the navy wrapping paper. The couple couldn't help the smile on their faces as they watch the young boy look like a curious puppy expecting a new chewy toy. After removing the wrapping paper and ribbon, and setting it to the side, the Kakashi just sat there starring at the cardboard box. Then glanced at each jonin for a second, before opening it.

Inside the box was a charcoal gray jacket that had a soft down inside with a polyester outside with a black zipper. Kakashi lifts it out of the box turning it around to see that in the middle of the upper back was a white diamond shape with a black outline with two black lines running through it on each side like an X forming smaller diamonds within the larger one. Kakashi slowly ran his small pale figures over the diamond that was sewed on by hand.

"Thank you," Kakashi spoke softly and sincerely. Even with his mask on Minato and Kushina could see how the little Hatake's expression soften at the sight of his Clan's symbol. Something the boy has been actively trying to restore to its former glory.

__________

Minato offered to take Kakashi home so he could start packing. However, Kakashi refused the offer saying that he has everything he needs in his sealing scroll. Then showed the two jonin the scroll as he pulls it out of his weapon pouch alongside with his ninken's summoning scroll.

When Kakashi summoned his dogs, the couple were greeted with happy yips and yaps of the dogs as they surrounded the boy. Then each dog greeted Minato and Kushina as Kakashi explained that they're going to be staying Minato's house for now on. The dogs looked at each other than Kakashi, then the couple then down to Pakkun, who agreed with their boss's choice.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?" Minato asked as Kakashi kept shifting on the couch as he tried to read the book Jiraiya gave him while the ninken lounged around the living room.

"Uh... May I use the restroom, and I may use the shower?" Kakashi asked in a nervous voice, which was very strange to Minato.

"Of course, it's down the hall first door on the left there should already be another clean towel in there for you. Oh, and Kakashi, you don't have to ask every time you have to use the restroom, okay?" Minato replied in a calm tone, thinking that Kakashi behavior could be linked to something deeper and darker than he would like to believe.

Soon after hearing the bathroom door closed Minato heard the shower turn on. Minato placed the newspaper on the coffee table before his way to the guest bedroom that Kushina was cleaning up for Kakashi to use. When the usually hot-tempered Uzumaki noticed her boyfriend leaning against the doorway, she could practically see the gears turning in his head. Which must be a bad thing for the grim expression that was shown on Minato's face.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked softly, standing in front of him staring into Minato's dulled blue eyes that are usually bright with life.

Minato opened his mouth to speak when a choppy high pitch voice interrupted him "excuse me, sorry for bothering you. But if you're going to have a heart-to-heart conversation maybe it'll be better to have it in the living room. The pack can stay in the guest room, so when Kakashi gets out of the shower we can go to bed," Shiba starred at the two jonin. Minato was surprised by how much Shiba's human speech has improved. The Jonin-sensei can still remember the first time he met the dog and how the young ninken could only speak ten words without accidentally barking.

The couple agreed and went back to the living room and sat on the couch as the dogs bid them a good night before entering the guest room. Soon after two groups switch places the couple heard the bathroom door open, and the guest room door closed. Kushina didn't even bother asking her question again, instead, she just gave Minato a questioning look as she waited for him to answer.

"It's just a hunch I don't know anything yet," Minato explained slowly shaking his head as if trying to deny what he was thinking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kushina asked seeing how disturbed Minato was at the whatever thought popped into his head.

"We should talk to Pakkun and get his side of what's going on."

"Okay," Kushina agreed softly before adding of a smirk, "do you still think your plan was better than mine?"

Minato gave an amused huff, "if you're asking me that I'm glad I asked Kakashi to stay here, instead of kidnapping him like you wanted to do. Then yes, I quite sure my plan was better than yours."

"Pfft, you're just too patient, I'd rather get things done quickly," Kushina countered crossing arms over her chest.

"Well you're right about not being patient" Minato agreed, giving the redhead a teasing smirk. Which rewarded him with getting punched in the arm, "I'm kidding I'm kidding," Minato repeated now rubbing his sore arm. Then added as he got up "come on let's go check on Kakashi and ask Pakkun if he answers some questions."

The couple quietly made their way to the guest room door, Minato knocked on the door. The couple expecting Kakashi to open the door instead one of the dogs told them they could come in. When Minato and Kushina open the door, they didn't expect to see what they saw on the bedroom floor.

A sleeping Kakashi was dressed in his signature mask with a worn gray long-sleeve shirt including long black shorts with his new jacket draped over his lower face and side, like a tiny blank. Kakashi was sleeping on his side with his upper body laying against Bull's side while the Mastiff laid half curled on the small rug in the guest room. Ūhei was stretched out along the back of Kakashi's legs while laying her head on Urushi hind leg as Urushi was curled up next to Kakashi's lower back. While Biscuit was nestled between Bull and Urushi while resting his jaw on Urushi's back as the side of his head leaned against Kakashi's back. Unlike Ūhei, Shiba was curled up against the front of Kakashi's lower legs with his head between his paws. Akino was positioned similarly as Shiba, but against the little Hatake's upper legs instead. At the bottom of the dogpile was Guruko, who curled around Kakashi's feet, keeping them warm.

The jonin couple studied the puppy pile trying to commit the adorable but shocking moment to memory. Minato couldn't help the tender smile that formed on his face since there are very few moments where Kakashi shows people the caring side of him. On the other hand, Kushina looked like she was having a cuteness overload. With her fingers intertwined with each other as her red brows drew up, and her mouth fell up to make a quiet, "aww-ha-ho," sound. At the sound, Pakkun poked his head out from under the jacket, and careful maneuvering out from Kakashi's arms that kept a gentle hold on the pug. Minato and Kushina watch Pakkun whisper something into the boy's ear when Kakashi began to stir before relaxing and falling back into a deep sleep. The pug left the room, with the two adults then quietly closed the door pushing it with his muzzle.

"Hey Pakkun," Minato greeted as a pug stretched, he and Kushina sat down on the floor.

"What is it?" The pug asked with a yawn, as he sat down looking up at the two jonin.

"I have some questions for you," Minato continues carefully hoping the pug will give them answers.

"Okay, let's hear them, but doesn't mean I'll answer them," Pakkun explained in his usual grumpy tone after thinking for a moment.

"How long has Kakashi been on his own?" Minato started with simple questions trying not to push his luck with the pug's corporation.

"Well it's almost been three years, but you've already known that." The pug answered, raising an eyebrow at the blond knowing that's not the only question the Jonin-sensei wanted to ask.

"What was Sakumo like before it happened?" Minato asked, still wanting to know what happened to Sakumo that night. The yellow flash knew that Jiraiya was on the case to find the answer, but he thought it would be good if he could help get more information on the case for his Sensei.

"What do you mean by that?" Pakkun asked, looking at Minato with weariness in his dark doggy eyes.

"I mean after that mission, how did Sakumo react, was he depressed?" Minato clarified as Kushina listened silently.

"He was happy, but it what anyone expected it was hard to believe from what happened," Pakkun slowly answered, looking down at the hardwood floor as his ears flattened.

"What happened to Kakashi after his death?" Minato asked still a little shocked from Pakkun's answer.

"Well, I'm sure you already know from the Pup's file. Kakashi was put into a foster home and then left after three months. That's when he started living on his own in the Hatake compound, but he wasn't alone we always make sure to check up on him." Pakkun explained, flatly as he scratched his ear.

"No, I never of this, why did he leave his foster family?" Minato asked as he and Kushina glanced at each other, upon hearing the new information.

"No comment," was all Pakkun said in a flat stubborn tone.

"Do you know how Sakamoto die?" Kushina asked, changing a topic to the previous subject.

"Yes. The Pup told us, but I ain't telling you it's personal." The pug stated flatly, as the two jonin resist the urge to groan and frustration.

"We've heard how the villagers been treating Kakashi, and we want to help. But we don't know how if you can tell us everything you know, and what they've been doing. We can be able to stop this and Kakashi won't have to worry about whoever is doing this ever again." Minato persuaded trying to ensure the pug that they were on their side.

"Yeah, I've heard those pretty words before too. didn't end well for anyone I'm sorry I can't answer that." Pakkun's voice and expression remained unreadable as he spoke.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Kushina questioned trying to keep down her growing frustration. Internally understanding how Minato felt when he explained his interactions with the wolf pack, and how Kakashi would always dodge his questions.

"Thank you," Pakkun stated sincerely, looking up at both of the jonin in front of him.

"For what?" Kushina asked taken back from the pug's gratitude.

"For keeping him from being alone," Pakkun answered with a small respectful bow of his head.

"Can you give us any kind of heads-up what might happen next or when Kakashi might get unwanted visitors?" Minato asked, hoping for some kind of heads-up of what might happen next.

"The only thing I can tell you is to keep your eyes open and look around, observe everything," Pakkun added seriously sharing into me and toes eyes.

"Alright, thank you," Minato spoke with a small nod.

"Now I'm going to bed, the Pup needs me," Pakkun stated, standing up turning towards the closed door while still looking at the couple.

"We understand goodnight, Pakkun." The yellow flash replied as he silently opened the door.

"What do you make of it?" Kushina whispers to Minato with weariness present in her violet eyes.

"Nothing good. We're just going to have to do what Pakkun said and keep our eyes open and observe everything around Kakashi from now on." Minato replied at the same volume as his girlfriend.

"Why is he sleeping on the floor?" Kushina whispered as she pointed at the boy after entering the room.

"The boss didn't want to get dog hair on the bed," Biscuit replied a soft volume as a the ninken woke up but remained in place.

"He didn't know if we were allowed on the bed," Akino added with a soft yawn rubbing his face with the side of his paw.

"Can we! My paws are clean, promise!" Shiba asked slightly above a whisper is it still as his tail wagged with excitement.

"Of course, but shh we don't want to wake Kakashi up, ya know!" Kushina smiled at the youngest of the ninken holding her finger up to it up to her lips as she winked.

Kushina slowly approached the puppy pile and carefully picked up the sleeping Kakashi. The Uzumaki held the young boy gently, to not wake the sleeping masked child. Kakashi head laid on Kushina's left collar bone, but can still hear the Red-Hot-Habanero's strong yet relaxed heartbeat. While Kakashi's limp arms rested at his sides with his pale legs dangled on each side of Kushina's hips. Kushina gently rubbed soothing circles into Kakashi's back, keeping him in an unconscious state.

Minato and the ninken rearranged the pillows and blankets to make sure all the dogs can fit on the full-sized bed. While Kushina was silently inspecting Kakashi for any signs of abuse. But was unable to found anything, as she tries not to get too distracted with how adorable the little Hatake is when he's not preaching about the shinobi rules. Which was hard to do, but Kakashi unconsciously makes it even harder when he shifts in his sleep, and Kushina inwardly panics for a moment thinking the boy was waking up. Instead, the little Hatake raises his left arm, and grabbed hold of Kushina's right green dress strap, before releasing a deep breath and relaxing further against the redhead's shoulder.

Kushina let out a sigh of relief as she turned to Minato and whispered, "can I keep him?"

"Kushina!" Minato exclaimed in a whisper careful not to wake his exhausted student.

"But he's just so cute, ya know!" Kushina replied quietly as she softly rubs her cheek into the boy's silver locks, to emphasize her point.

"I know, but that's not our decision to make, it's Kakashi," Minato emphasized by lightly ruffling Kakashi's silver hair.

The couple's conversation was quickly ended by Pakkun clearing his throat. The two jonin's attention went back to the dogs, who are standing on the floor, beside Bull who is laying head the bed giving the two adults a doggie smile. Kushina did not want to let the boy go just yet but understand that the dogs want she walked over to the bed and carefully laid Kakashi down with his back leaning against Bull's side. Then then the rest of the pack join Kakashi and Bull on the bed as they lay around their little ninken summoner before Minato covered his student in a blanket making sure to cover Kakashi's lower face. The couple bid the pack the goodnight before heading to Minato's room to get ready for bed as well.

__________

"Minato, are you still awake?" Kushner asked as she finished brushing her red shower damp hair.

"Hn," Minato mumbled laying in bed all ready half asleep.

"We need to keep a close eye on Kakashi," Kushina continued as she lay next to Minato laying her head on his shirt covered chest.

"I know," Minato agreed still on the borderline of sleep.

"No, while you were gone at training, I was looking through one of the old scrolls that belonged to Lady Mito," Kushina added as she listened to her boyfriend's steady heartbeat.

"What was it about?" Minato asked with a yawn looking down at the redhead laying on him.

"Dire wolves. They're a type of wolf that can grow into the size of an average size man." The Uzumaki explained with a soft yawn.

"Dire wolves... I never heard of them, what scroll was it in?" Minato asked a bit more awake now.

"One of the scrolls contains detailed information on chakra beasts," Kushina replied in a tired voice.

"What!" Minato loudly whispered in shock.

"Yep, apparently dire wolves are known for being half chakra beast," Kushina explained with her tired half-lidded eyes.

"Half?" Minato questioned the Uzumaki with curiosity heavy in his quiet voice.

"Yep," Kushina clarified flatly, half asleep.

"Then what's Faiashi?" Minato thought out loud, remembering how Kakashi said that Lady Faiashi is not like the other Hatake wolf pack.

"I don't know," Kushina muttered before falling asleep. While the Uzumaki slept, Minato remained awake processing the information, before slipping into his uneasy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well this summer. I would like to thank every one of you, for the votes, the comments, the support, this story is getting. It means so so much to me, thank you. From here on out, the story will be going at a faster pace. I'm sorry if that's not your cup of tea, but we're just at that part of the story now. Also, sorry for any grammar errors I was trying to get this chapter out as quick as possible for everyone. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope you all are looking forward to reading the next chapter! Again, thank you all so much for your support, it does mean a lot.


	15. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, signs of child abuse

The following morning, Minato woke up alone in bed but could hear voices emulating from the kitchen. The yellow flash got up and got ready for the day before heading to the kitchen. When entering the kitchen, Minato was greeted by Kushina who's standing at the stove making breakfast. While Kakashi sat at the table mending a tear on one of his ninken's jackets with a little sewing kit. When Kakashi saw Minato, he let out a soft whistle which resulted in Biscuit entering the kitchen. Kakashi helped put the jacket on the dog, then washed his hands. While Biscuit trotted out of the kitchen muttering something about loud mouth females. After drying his hands, Kakashi helps his Sensei set the table as Kushina finish making breakfast.

"I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper, Kakashi?" Minato teased after sipping of his some tea.

Kushina giggled, as Kakashi poked the food on his plate with his fork while pouting then retorted with, "I was tired."

After breakfast, Minato and Kakashi started for the training ground. While heading over to the training field, Minato grinned as Kakashi walk next to him while wearing his new jacket. While the two walked through the marketplace, Minato stopped when a fellow leaf shinobi made an insulting comment to Kakashi. Minato slowly strolled up to the man who was also a jonin like him, but before Minato could do anything, Kakashi grabs hold of Minato's sleeve. The yellow flash looked down in surprise as the youngest student pulled him towards the training field. While the boy stated that they needed to hurry before they're late for training even though they left for training an hour early.

When the student and Sensei reach the training grounds, Minato tried questioning Kakashi about that shinobi and the villagers, but Kakashi remains silent. A few minutes later, Rin arrived at the training field. Then after thirty-some minutes later, the boisterous Uchiha arrived panting loudly after his run, as he explained why he had to help the elderly woman with her heavy bags. Only to get a scolding from Kakashi with a lecture on how a shinobi must follow all the rules and regulations. During training, Minato surveyed the area around them while making it look like he was watching his students sparring. However, the Jonin-sensei was unable to detect anything ominous or out of the ordinary. Before ending training, Minato reminded his students that he and Kushina will be gone on a mission during the weekend, but there will be practice on Monday.

After Minato and Kakashi returned home from training, Minato told Kakashi that he needs to go get a few things before leaving on his mission. Kakashi nodded to his Sensei, as he sat on the couch reading this book before Minato teleported away. Minato stealthily snuck into the records building and was quickly able to locate Kakashi's file. The blonde jonin remained undetected as he checked Kakashi's file. Discovering that there is no written statement or documents on Kakashi's Foster family, or who is the guardian of the boy, or where he was sent after Sakumo's death. According to Pakkun, Kakashi only stayed at his Foster family's house for three months. Then moving back to the Hatake compound, and has been living there ever since.

To Minato, this was odd that there was no sign of what happened to Kakashi after the white fang's death. Only the boy's academy information, the date when he became chunnin, a paragraph size report on Sakumo's suicide, and his papers on being transferred to a team of two genin under Minato's care. The yellow flash quickly skimmed over the report of Sakumo's death. The whole report was far too straightforward for Minato's liking. It was basically saying, case closed, death by disembowelment, caused by self-inflicted wound/suicide. Minato's jaw clenched as he realized that the shinobi in charge of this case didn't even try to figure out if it was an assassination, they just deemed it as suicide.

Another strange element to Kakashi's file was the lack of medical reports. Which are not common for a chunnin, even if that chunnin is a prodigy. All shinobi are required to have a yearly physical exam an order to keep engaging missions. But after Kakashi turn genin there are only one medical physical reports marked off by a Doctor Yoshida. Plus, three injury reports stating that Kakashi refused treatment, and left the hospital, before being released by a doctor.

Minato made his way through the records building to see if he could read Sakumo's file. However, he could sense four ANBU entering the building. The Namikaze decided that it would be better if he would leave now before they spot him.

When Minato returned home, he was greeted by eight ninja hounds circling Kakashi and Kushina as they continue playing shogi. Which is more like, Kakashi looking completely bored as he cornered Kushina's King, and whatever pieces she had left. While Kushina was getting more frustrated that she was beaten by a nine-year-old, again. By the end of the day, Kakashi was able to convince Minato and Kushina to let him stay at the Hatake compound for the weekend. Only on one condition, he spends the night with the wolf pack.

The next morning Minato and Kushina walk Kakashi to the Hatake compound. Minato still didn't like that Kakashi was staying at the compound, but the chunnin refused to stay at his house without him or Kushina there. But Kakashi never said that he couldn't set some of his traps around the property line, better safe than sorry.

Plus, Kushina felt the same way, but she was more irritated that they couldn't take Kakashi with them on their mission. The Uzumaki was hoping to get Kakashi out of the village for a short amount of time, especially since Minato informed her that Kakashi was starting to break. So, Kushina made extra food for Kakashi, just because they're not allowed to Kakashi with doesn't mean she'll let the boy starve. Especially after Kakashi's little incident last night, she was hoping that it'll help comfort him while they're gone on their mission.

Last night, Kushina had tried to get Kakashi to open up to her about how the villagers are treating him. But after numerous attempts, the redhead only succeeded in making the boy shut down. It was the first time Kushina witness Kakashi 'spacing out', and she hated it, to say the least. The lifeless look in Kakashi's eyes eerily remained her of the time when the ninja from the hidden cloud village kidnapped her. They were the eyes of someone who has given up hope and lost the will to fight and live. The idea of someone making these eyes appear on a kid made Kushina furious. To the point, where she could feel her scarlet hair lifting into nine parts. The amount of chakra she was giving off caused Kakashi to snap out of it, and raise his arms as if he was expecting to be attacked. Kushina quickly calmed herself as she apologized for startling Kakashi, who nodded and said goodnight before locking himself in the guest room for the rest of the night.

After the mission was completed, Minato and Kushina reached the village well after midnight. The tired jonin couple made their way to the Hatake compound to see if Kakashi was staying the night there. Instead, the yellow flash and the red hot habanero found the house was locked up and all the lights are off. Which lead to Kushina lock picking the door, again. Once inside the couple couldn't see anything out of the ordinary everything was clean an organized with no signs of a break-in or struggle. The strange thing was that Minato couldn't find the seal that contained Kakashi's chakra, that allowed him to enter the rooms, in his pouch. The blond was just about to ask Kushina if she had it, before remembering he left it in his desk at home. With the compound empty and no heat coming from the fireplace, the couple assumed that Kakashi either stayed with the wolf pack or went back to Minato's house. Then the couple discovered that Kakashi wasn't at Minato's house either. But Minato and Kushina weren't all that surprised at that, because Kakashi said that he was going to be staying with the wolves for the weekend. So, the two jonin went to bed after a long deserved shower. But Kushina had a sinking feeling that something was wrong, and remained on edge. Minato could easily see the uneasiness in Kushina's violet eyes, so he comforted his girlfriend by saying that they'll see Kakashi tomorrow.

__________

"I mean seriously! He always preaches that a proper shinobi follows the rules and regulations! Yet he's the one late this time! Not me!" Obito ranted for what seemed like the hundredth time as he continues pacing back and forth, to keep himself from shivering.

"Obito, you were late too," Rin added as she finished her stretches, trying to ignore the frigid temperature and icy wind.

"That's not the point, the point is that Kakashi is three hours late! Not one, not two, but three! So, he has no right to yell at me for being late anymore!" Obito bellowed in aggravation, remembering all the times Kakashi has scolded and lectured him for being late.

"This is the first time he's late," Rin countered in Kakashi's defense, trying to ignore the nervous feeling forming in her stomach with each passing minute.

"So?" Obito replied as if their youngest teammate wasn't three hours late to training.

"He's probably still with the wolves I doubt they have a clock on them," Rin thought out loud, trying to come up with a reason why Kakashi's is still missing from training.

"Just you wait for Rin when I get my Sharingan I'm going to be here before any of you, and I'll kicking Kakashi's butt all over the field!" Obito boasted while slightly adjusting his goggles.

"I'm sure Kakashi will be here soon," Minato assured his female student as well as himself. Minato stared at the dark ominous clouds that were gathering. On the way back from his mission he and Kushina we're able to reach the village without getting caught in the storm, but the two jonin were close enough to tell that this storm was going to be a bad one. The blonde Sensei has already decided to end practice early, but he wanted to wait and make sure Kakashi got the information, and return home with him.

"But Minato-sensei-" Rin voice out nervously before being interrupted.

"Look there he is! What took you so long, Bakashi!" Obito shouted angrily as he turns around pointy a Kakashi. "Bakashi?" Obito questioned as he took in his youngest teammate's appearance.

The chunnin was covered in dirt and scrapes, as he continued jogged up to the rest of his team. Kakashi was wearing his usual outfit, minus the jacket Minato and Kushina gave him, that worn and slightly tattered. As if he had been training hard all day, and forgot to changed his clothes.

At first, Minato was relieved, but when he looked a Kakashi he could tell something was wrong. The yellow flash's keen eyes could see a slight limp in Kakashi's jogging. When the last Hatake stood in front of him, he could see the tips of Kakashi's fingers and toes were a rosy pink. Which is odd since Kakashi has an amazing amount of chakra control for his age, and should have no problem using his chakra to keep his body warm, despite the snow and icing weather. While studying his youngest student, the Jonin-sensei could see Kakashi's left foot didn't leave as deep of an imprint in the snow as his right foot, which usually indicates that Kakashi is injured.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Kakashi blurted out trying to catch his breath. Kakashi could feel all eyes on him, trying not to sound nervous as he added, "I had to show the pups how summoner and summons combine their chakra to amplify their jutsu."

"Kakashi are you all right?" Obito asked seriously.

For Obito, all humor and criticism towards young Hatake in his voice was gone. Now it was the only concern for his comrade, his teammate. Minato smile at the young Uchiha with pride, because no matter how many times the boys fight and argue they still watch each other's backs. Even though Obito acts like a goofball, he's quite perceptive of the people around him, and can usually tell when something's wrong with someone physically and mentally, and this time is no different.

"I'm fine," Kakashi spoke in a bored of tone, as his dark grey eyes looking to the side, but Minato could tell that Kakashi was scanning the treeline.

"Are you sure because-" Rin asked, but was unable to finish. When she placed a gentle hand on Kakashi's right shoulder only for him to flinch and recoil away from her hand.

"I said I'm fine." Kakashi spoke more sternly as well as quickly as he held his right shoulder almost protectively.

"O-Okay," Rin stuttered out and reply, but like the rest of your teammates, she did not believe that Kakashi was all right. The young medic refused to sit by as one of her friends was hurt, so she reached for Kakashi's right shoulder again to examine there's it for any injuries.

"Stop." Kakashi moved out of the Rin's gently touch, again.

"Kakashi, you're hurt you need to be healed." Rin countered strongly, which surprised the rest of her teammates.

"Fine, after training though," Kakashi spoke with a sigh knowing that there is no way getting out this.

"Deal," Rin replied with a sharp nod.

"Since there's a big storm coming we're going to end practice early today. So, we're going to do some light sparring today, okay. The kind of sparring you want to do is your choice, but don't go all out. Obito, Kakashi, you two go first." Minato explained before he and Rin moved towards the treeline.

"So-" Obito asked wondering what kind of sparring match they should do.

"Let's just do, taijutsu," Kakashi finished decided to keep things simple. Since he's pretty low on chakra, but that's something that he doesn't plan on sharing with the others.

"Sounds good to me!" Obito grinned giving thumbs up to Kakashi before slipping into his fighting stance.

"You ready to lose?" Obito asked with cocky a smirk.

"Pff, You say that every time Deadlast," Kakashi countered with a huff.

"No. This time I'm going to win! I got this new move that I've been working on! I've been training like crazy!" Obito yelled as Kakashi gone to his fighting stance.

"Whatever you say," Kakashi added before Minato started the match.

Kakashi blocked the first punch then quickly stepped aside before elbowing Obito in the ribs. Obito did a barrel roll to get himself back on his feet, before charging at the Young Hatake again. This time trying to sweep Kakashi's legs, but missed when Kakashi jumped out of the way. Kakashi jumped back creating some distance between him and the Uchiha while staying on the defensive.

"What's wrong Bakashi are you scared!" Obito boasted will cracking his knuckles, before charging again.

Kakashi let out an amused snort before replying, "you wish."

Then Kakashi twisted around the charging Uchiha, landing another punch to Obito's side. Obito was barely able to get up in time to block Kakashi's series of punches and kicks. When Obito try to counter Kakashi's attack with a punch, which leads to Kakashi catching his wrist. Then the young chunnin swiftly sweep Obito off his feet with a low kick, making the young Uchiha land on his back in the snow.

"Done already?" Kakashi commented with a confident but bored voice, ignoring the throbbing pain circulating throughout his body.

Obito growled, then jumped to his feet added. "no, this time I'm going to win!"

With that being said, Obito sent another wave of barrage attacks at the young chunnin. The rapid attacks we're too many for Kakashi to keep up with. Allowing Obito to land a kick on his upper left leg, and a punch to his right side. While watching from the sidelines, Minato's blue eyes narrowed, as he watched Kakashi hiss in pain when he was punched in the side and kicked in the leg. Rin's fingers we're interlocked as her hands rested over the chest, almost as if she was praying. But Minato could see the worry swimming in her chocolate brown eyes, as she stared at the boys.

When Kakashi went to kick Obito, he suddenly hesitated and missed. Obito took the opportunity to land a solid punched to the chunnin's gut, then kicked him in the back, causing Kakashi to gasp. He fell forward onto the snow-covered ground, seeming to not be able to get up. 

"I WON! I FINALLY KAKASHI! THIS PROVES THAT I'M THE BETTER SHINOBI!" Obito screeched jumping in joy, knowing that he has finally beaten Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"Rin called-out, as she watched Kakashi slowly lift himself only to fail. That's when Rin ran to her fallen teammate who was taking shallow pain deep breaths, while she cried out, "Kakashi!"

"Kakashi!" Minato shouted as he kneels next to Rin and his injured student, inwardly criticizing himself for not stopping the match sooner.

"I'm okay," Kakashi quietly repeated over and over again, as he tried but failed to lift himself off the snowy tundra.

"Kakashi stay down," Minato ordered calmly, but there was panic edged into his voice. As he placed his hand on the mid of Kakashi's back, to prevent the boy from hurting himself more than he already was.

"No, I'm fine," Kakashi counter trying to get up again.

"Relax Kakashi, it's okay," Minato and spoke softly trying to calm a trembling Kakashi, who laid limp in the snow. Minato couldn't tell if the little Hatake was trembling from the pain, or the cold, maybe a bit of both.

"N-no don't," Kakashi stuttered out between pained breaths, as Rin carefully lifted the back of his shirt. Revealing a large ugly purplish-grey bruise on his back around the same area Obito kicked him.

"Oh, God..." Was all Minato was able to say without cursing but could feel the rage boiling up inside of him.

"Kakashi how did this happen?" Rin questioned seriously now in full medic mode.

"I didn't do that, did I?" Obito asked in a shaken voice scared that he hurt his teammate, saving Kakashi from answering the medic's questions, for now.

"No. These injuries had time to form I give that these injuries were inflicted at least over 5 hours ago." Rin rambled on as she examined Kakashi's injured back as she started healing her youngest teammate's back.

"Minato-sensei, nothing's life-threatening, but we should take Kakashi to the hospital," Rin recommended to her Sensei with eyes filled with concern as she resumes healing Kakashi.

"No! No, hospital!" Kakashi yelled out in panic, before struggling again causes him to gasp at the red hot pain travel through his body.

"Kakashi these injuries are serious you need to go-" Minato explained trying to be reasonable, but wasn't sure if he wanted to take Kakashi to hospital. Not only because of Kakashi's Nosocomephobia. But the fact that the little Hatake's file showed that Kakashi would leave the hospital every time before receiving treatment must mean something.

"Please Minato-sensei! Please, no hospital!" Kakashi loudly interrupted, looking up at Minato with pleading dark grey eyes. Kakashi's eyes shift towards the treeline then looked back at his Sensei. This time Minato could pure and utter terror in the nine-year-old boy's eyes as he whimpers softly, "please... I don't want to go... please."

This sends major a red flag up to the yellow flash because Minato has never seen or heard Kakashi whimper let alone beg. The Jonin-sensei almost turned his gaze to the treeline. Instead, he focused his chakra sensing for any foreign chakra signatures in the area. Minato's eyes narrowed dangerously when he feels three different chakra signature nearby.

"Easy Kakashi," Minato spoke calmly to the shaking little chunnin. While softly rubbing circle into Kakashi's back, just like how Kushina would do to calm the boy. "It's all right we won't go to the hospital, but we can't stay here," Minato whispered softly, so only his students could hear him as he carefully turned Kakashi over, and gently put one arm under Kakashi's knees and the other arm around his upper back as he gently picked up the little Hatake.

"Obito, Rin, grab my shoulders, now!" Minato ordered still crouched down, trying to ignore Kakashi grimace from the pain. Understanding that they were being watched by Kakashi's possible abusers, Minato wanted to get his three students somewhere safe.

Obito and Rin put a hand on their Sensei's shoulders before the yellow flash teleported his team to his house on the other side of the village. When the team teleported into Minato's house, they accidentally scare the living daylights out of Kushina. By the team's suddenly appeared in the living room where she was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Kakashi, I want answers," Minato spoke in his teacher's voice as he gently set Kakashi down on the bed in the guest bedroom as Kushina followed with Obito and Rin close behind her.

"About what?" Kakashi question trying to act like nothing was wrong, while Rin and Obito quietly explained what happened to a curious Kushina.

"How did you get hurt?" Minato asked, calmly as all eyes remained on the last Hatake.

"..." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, but his right shoulder didn't rise as high as the other.

"When did you get hurt?" Minato tried again closing the door halfway, so Kakashi wouldn't see Obito, Rin, and Kushina peeking around the door.

"..." Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly on the outside, but inwardly he was trying to plan his escape.

"Kakashi, this is your last chance. How did you get that bruise on your back?" Minato warned sternly with calculated blue eyes narrowing on Kakashi, who was shifting his gaze to the spectators watching from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, Sensei... I just fell out of a tree." Kakashi replied, realizing there was no escape, but he knows what will happen if he tells Minato-sensei.

"You fell out of a tree?" Minato repeated suspiciously raising a blond eyebrow at the nine-year-old in front of him, not buying the explanation at all. Judging by the bruise he saw on Kakashi's back, it looked more like the boy was thrown against a tree.

"Uh yeah, I was practicing tree walking," Kakashi shrugged and replied in a bored tone. Feeling guilty for lying to his Sensei, but he can't tell Minato, not when there are lives at stake.

"Kakashi strip," Minato ordered fully fed up with Kakashi's roundabout answers. If Kakashi won't tell him the truth, then he'll have to show him the truth instead.

"What!" Kakashi shouted, shocked by what his sensei had just ordered him to do.

"You heard my shirt, pants, and arm guards, off." Minato clarified sternly. Before calmly adding, "if you're as fine as you say you, then prove it."

"But-" Kakashi started in defense, knowing what is hiding under his dirty clothes.

"Kakashi it's either that or I am taking you to the hospital," Minato warned, but when seeing Kakashi's panicked expression. He softly asked, "do you understand?"

"Y- Yes Sensei," Kakashi stuttered out feeling dread of knowing that the jig is up.

Kakashi started with slowly unwrapping the bandages around his shins. After that he removed his sandals, revealing a dark purple bruise of a handprint wrapped around his ankle. Then Kakashi took his sweet time, removing his dirty hitai-ate and mask exposing his dirty face that had a few scrapes. The next article of clothing to come off was Kakashi's scruffy looking charcoal grey pants. Kakashi avoided making eye contact with his Sensei or the others standing in the open doorway, but he could feel the stares on the dark swollen bruises around his knee as if it was also dislocated. The injury looked like it was set in place by Kakashi himself, and not too gently by the look of the swelling. Kakashi was also aware of the scar, on his right upper leg that was still reddish-purple indicating that it just heal not too long ago. Next were Kakashi's arm guards, Minato's bright blue eyes darkened upon seeing that Kakashi has three cut marks on his left wrist. The chunnin hesitated before slowly taking off his shirt, leaving the boy in his black boxers. Kakashi's torso was covered in bruises, scrapes, and other injuries. Kakashi's right shoulder was also heavily bruised from dislocation, which looks like it wasn't set in all to gently either. There was a small, but deep gash across his lower right shoulder blade which was stitched up. Just above the larger bruise on his back that the team just discovered at training. On the base of Kakashi's neckline was a long pale scar that ran along the left side.

The injuries weren't the only thing Kakashi was hiding under his clothes, hanging on a silver chain just under his collar bone land a silver wolf pendant. Surprisingly, the boy didn't even look embarrassed or humiliated that he was standing in front of his team and Kushina dressed only in his boxers. Kakashi just looked more defeated now knowing that he has finally been discovered. The little Hatake refused to look at anyone in the eye as his head remain down, staring down at the floor.

"How did this happen?" Minato demanded harshly, at first Minato was glad they finally have evidence of abuse towards Kakashi, but now he wishes he never even saw all this.

"I didn't do it!" Kakashi blurted out in a loud panicked voice, then covered his mouth with his hands as he took a step back. Dark gray eyes widen in terror, wishing he never said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry for any grammar problems. I want to get this chapter out quick, but it just wasn't in the cards this time. Just letting you all know again, the next future chapters are going to be at a more quicker pace, so that's not your cup of tea, I'm sorry. Tell me what do you think is going to be the next what do you guys predictions on what's going to happen next. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to the next update!


	16. Piecing the Puzzle Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Confession of child abuse and Kakashi being difficult.

"Kakashi, what happened?" Minato asked still shocked at the state of Kakashi's injuries, but couldn't help the anger that was boiling up inside of him.

Kakashi remains silent looking up at the jonin with an uneasy stare as he took another step back from the blonde jonin. His wide dark gray eyes, then shifted around the room looking for an escape route. Kakashi's back was pressed against the guest bed, as he concluded that there's no way he can escape.

"How did you get these injuries?" Minato asked more calmly as he got down on one knee. The young Jonin-sensei didn't like the distressed look in Kakashi's eyes, so he's was hoping that if he got down to more eye-level, then Kakashi won't feel as cornered.

Kakashi shrugged but did not say anything. The nine-year-old boy's stance slowly started to relax, as his gaze followed his Sensei's every move. Kakashi was still tense but didn't look like a cornered animal about to go rabid anymore.

"How long has this been happening?" Minato asked gently making sure to keep his hands, where Kakashi can see them.

Kakashi's eyes shifted down at the question he opened his mouth to answer the question, before quickly closing it with a grimace. All Kakashi could think of was the consequences of what will happen if he says anything. But his caring Sensei was making it harder and harder to avoid answering questions. Kakashi was taking slow steady breaths but could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as the world around him started to gull and become unfocused.

"Kakashi, I need you to answer me, okay?" Minato was almost pleading by now. Especially when he noticed Kakashi was starting to space out again. "Hey, I need you to focus. Kakashi? Kakashi, can you do that for me?"

Kakashi's dark grey eyes looked up at his Sensei with a clouded gaze. Minato could feel his heartbreaking at the sight of Kakashi nodding numbly at him to answer his question. That's when Minato got an idea that might help his little, silver-haired student find his voice.

"Do you trust me, Kakashi?" Minato asked softly with a warm smile. Just like the day when the team went to the Ichiraku ramen stand for the first time.

"Yes," Kakashi answered just above a whisper as he gave a single nod.

"Do you trust me to keep you safe?" Minato continued in the same tone his smile grew at Kakashi's reply.

"Yes," the boy quietly replied with another nod, after a moment of hesitation.

"Did you stay with the Hatake wolf pack on Saturday?" Minato asked, slowly getting back to the topic at hand.

"Yes."

"What about on Sunday?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"..." Kakashi almost answers but quickly shrugs instead.

"Was that when you got injured?"

"Y-yes," Kakashi answers shifting were he stood, as he barely nods looking at the floor ashamed.

"It's okay Kakashi," Minato started then stopped when he noticed Kakashi put too much weight on his left leg and silently winced. Seeing one of his students in pain, Minato asks in a heavily concerned voice, "Kakashi, are you still in pain?"

Kakashi hesitates while looking embarrassed that everyone can see his expression so easily now without his mask on. Then the nine-year-old slowly nods, answering his Sensei's question. While leaning back against bed behind him trying to keep weight off his left leg.

"Kushina, could you please go see if we have any painkillers?" Minato asked the redhead. Who was now standing almost right next to him, while Obito and Rin stand next to the open door.

"Of course!" Kushina replied before quickly leaving the room.

"Kakashi, you can put on some shorts. After we're done talking Rin will heal you, okay?" Minato explained calmly despite his inner frustration. On one side, he wants to just let the poor boy sleep and heal, and talk about this whole incident later. While on the other side, Minato knows that they need to talk about this now, or Kakashi will surely try to find a way to escape.

The injured and exhausted Hatake only replies with a nod. Then grabs his sealing scroll from weapon pouch that was placed next to his headband and mask. Kakashi makes quick work of summoning and putting on a pair of knee-length black shorts.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Minato asked in a pained voice as he counted several of Kakashi's ribs that are pushing against tight pale skin.

"I didn't want to get in your way," Kakashi replied half truthfully, but he knew it was true that Minato-sensei was busy fighting the war. The war that his family created, or was it started?

"What do you mean by that?" Minato asked, with concern and hurt in voice, that one of his precious students believes that he doesn't have enough time to help them when they really need it.

"You've been busy with fighting in the war and training us," Kakashi explained quietly, hating himself, even more, when he sees the pained look in his Sensei's blue eyes.

"Is it only one person?" Minato questioned, ignoring the tinge of guilt in his heart.

Kakashi looks up at Minato with nervous onyx grey eyes that usually portrayed boredom and confidence. Then his gaze shifts it down to the ground again as he shakes his head. If Kakashi was honest with himself, can't you remember the last time only one person came after him? It was probably soon after his father died or maybe a year before when he was five.

"How many, then?" Minato asked, feeling the seeds of uneasiness planting in his stomach.

"It varies from one to eight per group," Kakashi answered casually with a shrug like it was no big deal to mask how he truly feels.

"What do you mean by per group?" The Namikaze questioned feel the uneasiness in his stomach growing rapidly.

"Every night there's a group comes and-" Kakashi confessed, before stopping in hesitation remembering what will happen if he tells anyone.

"What do these people do?" Minato insisted, trying to get as many answers from Kakashi as possible. So, he can report to the Hokage, while Rin heals Kakashi, to give the Hatake time to rest.

"They...chase me away," Kakashi answered carefully.

"Where do they chase you?" Minato asked cautiously not liking Kakashi's hesitation in his answer.

"I lead them towards the east side of the forest near the back hills," Kakashi answers with a small shrug. "I can usually lose them, because of all the traps and overgrowth," Kakashi adds with a hint of pride.

"Have they ever caught you?" The blonde jonin asked praying that Kakashi will say this is the first time.

Before Kakashi answered, Kushina silently enters the room with a tray carrying a glass of water, a small pill, and a sandwich. Then set it on the bedside table before crouching down next to the blonde jonin. Minato could tell that his girlfriend has been listening to the whole conversation, by her sad and concerned expression.

Kakashi looks at the Uzumaki, who gives him a warm grin as an encouragement to continue. Then the little Hatake nods while looking down quietly muttering, "sometimes, but I'm able to get away before they do anything too serious."

'Anything too serious!' Minato mentally repeated as he studied the injuries on the boy's thin pale body. While in the corner of his eye, he can see Kushina was doing the same, but he couldn't see his other two student’s expression. Minato is now practically horrified by what the nine-year-old boy has been living with for years. "Kakashi, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need you to tell me what they do to you when they catch you."

"They-" Kakashi pauses then tightly closes his eyes and shudders out, "I can't tell you."

"Why not, Kakashi?" Kushina asked gently wanting answers, but not wanting to discourage the young Hatake.

"Because they threatened to..." Kakashi stopped again and thought, 'what am I doing? Minato-sensei and Kushina will never, believe me, I'm nothing but the disgraced son of a traitor. Wait, that's not right, is it?'

Minato could see that Kakashi was having some sort of internal struggle, but Minato could tell that the boy wasn't spacing out. "Kakashi I don't know who or what these people are doing, but we are not them," the yellow flash declared, referring to the group in the room. "We care about you and want you to be safe," Minato added but didn't like the shook and confusion present in the little Hatake's dark grey eyes. "What these people are doing is wrong, and need to stop, because you don't deserve this," Minato finished strongly, hoping his words are enough to finally persuade Kakashi into talking.

After a minute of hesitation, Kakashi's eyes became dull again, as he began speaking. "They come to the compound at night and try to break in. Sometimes I'm able to leave the compound before they even show up, other times they break in while I'm still inside before I have a chance to hide."

"What do they do when they find you?" Minato asked solemnly.

"They attack me sometimes with ninjutsu other times taijutsu. Recently they just start using genjutsu," Kakashi explained in a depressing trance-like voice as his hazy eyes stared at his small, dirty pale feet.

"Kakashi you said that they catch you sometimes, but you're always able to escape where do you go?" Kushina asked, as Minato slowly inches closer to Kakashi.

"In the back hills, in one the big oak trees, there's a hole under its roots. I'm able to fit under in there and hide while they pass through the area. Or the wolves will come and do the reverse summoning jutsu, and I'll spend the night with the wolf pack, and Pakkun and the others."

Minato was now kneeling in front of Kakashi and gently grabbed Kakashi's left wrist carefully studying the three pale horizontal cut marks on it. Minato felt sick looking at the scars on the nine-year-old boy's wrist while he quietly asked, "Kakashi, did you do this to yourself?"

"Only the top two. The person at the hospital did the bottom one and told me that by doing this, the pain will go away. But it didn't take the pain away, so I stopped." Kakashi answered almost lifelessly.

Minato was horrified at the nine-year-old Hatake's answer, but he wasn't the only one. The yellow flash glance back at the others in the room, the first thing he sees is Kushina's pained expression and slightly glassy eyes. While Obito knuckles popped from his tightly clenched fists as tears formed in his onyx eyes. For Rin, tears were falling from her deep brown eyes, with a hand over mouth to keep herself silent as she was slightly shaking. Before Minato could look away from the young medic, he noticed Rin's horrified expression change to one of anger as her hands formed into fists and went down to her sides.

Rin silently strolled over to her Sensei and Kakashi, then was slow hands turned Kakashi's face towards her, so she can get a better look at him. Rin didn't know what should alarm her more, Kakashi's dull, broken eyes, or how Kakashi didn't even flinch at her touch only remained limp and unresponsive. "Minato-sensei, that's enough questioning, for now, let's take a break so I can heal Kakashi." Rin demanded strongly before adding with a soft, almost pleading tone, "please... no more."

Minato only replied with an understanding nod before backing away letting the medic take over. Minato leaned against the wall outside of the guest bedroom, to process everything, and plan his next course of action. A few minutes, later Kushina joined him but leaned on the side of the doorway watching Rin and Obito helping their youngest teammate.

"Kakashi, if you can hear me, I need to lay down on the bed on your back," Rin ordered in a calm, gentle voice looking into Kakashi's dark grey unfocused eyes. Kakashi slowly nodded, staring blankly into Rin's chocolate brown eyes, before carefully laying down on the bed.

"How are you doing?" Kushina asked her boyfriend, who is still in deep thought, after giving the Namikaze a few minutes to think. While she watched, Rin used her medical ninjutsu to heal Kakashi, as Obito carried the first-aid kit that Kushina left next to the bedside table when she brought in with the tray of food and medicine.

"I don't know what's worse the confirmation that people in our own village are beating Kakashi, or that someone in the hospital personnel told a nine-year-old boy to perform self-harm!" Minato yelled quietly, so his students wouldn't hear him, as he was trying to get his emotions under control.

"I know what you mean, ya know," Kushina replied softly at the same tone. Minato glanced at his girlfriend as she dangerously whispered, "the people who did this, better praying that I don't get hands on them."

"I still have to ask for names," Minato quietly thought out aloud not looking forward to asking Kakashi another question.

"Well let's ask him really quickly, it looks like Kakashi is fully responsive now," Kushina replied solemnly, wanting to get this depressing part over with.

__________

The two jonin entered the room, as Obito asked, "What's with the necklace?"

"It's my clan pendent. Unlike other clans that wear their clan marks, the members of the Hatake clan carries the pendant of the silver wolf showing their loyalty." Kakashi explained softly as he gently rubs the shiny metal wolf-shaped pendant.

"Silver wolf?" Obito questioned as he raised a curious black eyebrow.

"The wolf is the animal that represents the Hatake clan," Kakashi replied with a faint smile as he got off the bed, standing on two completely healed legs, so Rin could start healing his right shoulder and back.

"With your sensitive ear and nose it does make sense, ya know, little wolf," Kushina lightly teased making the little Hatake pout, which made Kushina smile more.

While the others continue to converse, when Kushina said little wolf, the yellow flash started to remember the conversation of the group of shinobi from the bar a few weeks back. If Minato remembered right, there was eight or so shinobi that were ranting about being unable to catch a little wolf that they've been hunting. 'Wait a minute. The east forest, traps, hiding in the forest's overgrowth, right leg nicked with a kunai, little wolf...' Then the realization hit him, 'IT WAS THEM!'

While playfully ruffling Kakashi's hair, Kushina gave a quick glance at her boyfriend. Only to see Minato's whole demeanor change from to loving, gentle, man she fell in love with, to the cold, infamous, yellow flash. There's no time to react as a furious Minato Namikaze released a frightening amount of killer intent.

Kushina silently held her breath as her body tensed ready for action as the Ninetails Fox stirred within her. Obito gasped and locked his knees up to keep himself standing under the powerful waves of killing intent. While Rin started taking shallow rapid breaths as her body started trembling. Unlike for Kakashi, who place a trembling hand on his chest, as he was taking deep shaky breaths while his pupils were blown wide. Kakashi falls backward with a loud thud, then frantically scrambled back against the bed. Before arching his back hissing in pain when the metal bedframe came in contact with the bruise on his back, causing his to fall on his side. Then as if to protect himself, Kakashi bringing his knees to his chest and threw his arms over his head as his body started shaking uncontrollably.

Then the killing intent suddenly stopped, almost as swiftly as it had come leaving everyone room trying to regain control of their body functions. Minato was horrified, he lost control of his anger for only two seconds, three at most, at the worst possible time, again. Everyone stared at him before shifting their gaze to the little Hatake in shock, who was still on the floor curled up in a skinny pale ball trembling with his arms still covering his lowered head.

"Kakashi! I'm so sorry I'm not mad at you, I promise!" Minato stated in the panic thinking that Kakashi was scare of him. As he kneeled down in front of the usually proud chunnin, but now looked like the small nine-year-old boy he was.

"I'm sorry Sensei, please don't hurt me! No more..." Kakashi begged quietly as try to regain movement of his body. Kakashi felt pathetic at how he was cowering on the floor, while his panicked mind raced as he tried to get up. 'Is this another genjutsu? No, it can't be, not again! No, it's just like when I told... NO! Not again! I need to get out of here! Come on body, MOVE!'

"K-Kakashi?" Minato stuttered out as his heart throbbed in his chest as Kakashi shakily shifted to his hands and feet. 'What have I done? Why does he think I'm going to hurt him?' Then he remembered the C rank mission, which made his heart clench even more.

"I promise I'll be stronger, so please don't hurt me again!" Kakashi tried to stand as words continued falling from his mouth but felt like he was frozen in place.

"Just stop, please Kakashi," Minato whispered in a pained voice, as his heart felt like a kunai was being twisted in it. While in one swift movement he grabbed Kakashi, and the pulls the last Hatake into a hug.

Kakashi looks up at his Sensei with wide onyx eyes, from where his face was pressed into the Namikaze's chest. Kakashi was frozen in place, he didn't know what to think, to feel. He didn't know whether he should try to escape or not, or laugh, or cry. Surprisingly Kakashi didn't hate the embrace, he felt warm, comfortable, maybe even safe? Something he hasn't truly felt in the village for a long time. Kakashi could faintly hear the soothing rhythm of his sensei's heart beating, from where his face was buried in Minato's chest. The hug wasn't the kind of hug that is short and awkward, it was long, kind, and gentle just like the types of hug his father used to give him. It's been a long time since anyone held him like this. That was when Kakashi could feel something wet slowly sliding down his unmasked cheeks.

At first, Minato was worried that he messed up again, by the way, Kakashi remained tense as he could feel Kakashi's head move up to look at him. After a few tense moments with no change, Minato was just about to let the boy go when Kakashi buried his head in Minato's vest and finally started to relax. The blonde jonin was just about to let out a sigh of relief then stilled when he felt two wet spots seeping through his jonin vest.

At first, the Namikaze was confused at what was happening until you felt Kakashi slightly shaking. Recognizing that Kakashi was crying, Minato gently tightened his hold on the small, silver-haired boy. Only resulted in Kakashi letting out a nearly silent sob, making Minato's heart sink even more. Then the blonde realized that this could possibly be the first time someone has hug Kakashi since his father's death. The Jonin-sensei glanced at the others, seeing Kushina with a hand on one of Obito's and Rin's shoulders holding them close to her. But the Uzumaki's usual happy expression was now one of sorrow as her violet eyes focused on Kakashi, Rin's expression was similar to Kushina. While Obito had a tear streaming down his cheek left but looked confused and shock that someone as strong and confident as Kakashi can cry just like him.

After Kakashi stopped shaking, Minato gently pulled the boy away from his chest. Then gently used his thumb to brush away the stray tears from Kakashi's raw eyes. Minato stomach twisted painfully at the silver-haired boy hollow expression, and felt even worse for asking, "can you tell me who did this?"

"I can't... they'll-" Kakashi stopped as his mind frantically chanted, 'I have to protect them!' Kakashi couldn't help but feel guilty for put his Sensei, no his team through this, for seeing him as worthless disgrace he really is. "I'm sorry Sensei, I'm sorry..."

"Shh... it's okay, It's okay," Minato softly spoke, comforting the distraught child. As he buried Kakashi's face vest covered chest again, as he hugged the little Hatake again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sensei, I... I wanted to tell you I really did," Kakashi tried to explain in a small almost broken tone. "But they kept coming back threatening to hurt them... I can't lose them too... I just can't."

"Oh Kakashi, why didn't you tell me?" Minato tightened his hold on his youngest student.

"I had no choice."

Minato wanted to know more but decided against it so Kakashi can rest besides he needs to pay a little visit to the Hokage. "Shh... I know. We'll talk about it later."

__________

After everyone calms down, Minato set Kakashi on the bed, so Rin can finish healing the little Hatake. Minato and Kushina went into the living room, or more like Kushina followed Minato into the living room, watching as he started pacing back and forth. Minato was trying to decide whether to go to the Hokage now or in the morning to make sure the people who did this don't come back for Kakashi.

"Are you going?" Kushina asked, already having a good idea what Minato was thinking.

"What happens if they come back?" Minato asked in a whisper try not to sound as nervous as he was.

"Then they'll have to go through me." Kushina threatened darkly, as her crimson red hair started to lift into nine parts. "You need to go until the Hokage was happening, got it! No more waiting."

"Okay," Minato shivered at the sadistic look on Kushina's face. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kushina leaned over and kiss me until on the cheek before adding it is slightly worried tone, "be safe." Knowing that the people who did this are still out there, and they could come after the rest of team Minato, too.

"I will," Minato reassured his troubled girlfriend with a quick hug and before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're having a wonderful day! Here the next chapter, please let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Need some work? If you like this chapter, please leave a kudos and comment because I like talking to you guys and getting your feedback. Any tips for writing are greatly appreciated. Sorry for any bad grammar. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!


	17. Emergency Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: swearing

"Where's the Hokage, I need to speak to him immediately!" Minato roared, as he stormed into the Hokage's tower, ignoring that he now soaked to the bone and fighting the erg to shiver from the freezing rain and howls wind.

"My apologies Namikaze-san, but the Lord Hokage is in an important meeting with the three sannin right now," the nervous chunnin at the front desk replied, trying not to stutter despite being terrified of the pissed-off jonin in front of him.

"I. Don't. Care." Minato addressed in a slow intimidating voice glaring at the chunnin with enraged blue eyes. Then added in a commanding tone, "inform him I'm coming up, I need to speak to him, immediately!"

"Sir, may I suggest you come back tomorrow morning?" The chunnin insisted after returning to front desk from the Hokage's office, slightly trembling.

"Inform him in 10 minutes I want to speak to him, I'll take no later than that," Minato spoke darkly trying not to growl at the already frightened chunnin.

"Y-yes, sir!" The chunnin stuttered out, before rushing to the Hokage's office again.

As soon as the chunnin disappeared up the stairs, Minato made his way to the waiting area. The serious Namikaze did not sit on the chairs meant for the patient or lean against the wall like some poser. Instead, he stood straight in the middle of the waiting area, unmoving, watching the clock ticking by the seconds.

"Your Minato Namikaze, correct?" A man in a doctor's uniform approached the blonde jonin. The man was a little taller than Minato but had a slender build with slightly pale skin. His mahogany shoulder-length hair was tied back into a low ponytail, as his hazel eyes complemented his friendly face.

Minato shakes the man's hand as he replied, "yes, that's me."

"Wow, it's an honor to meet the man I've heard so much about," the man exclaimed in excitement as looked at Minato up and down as he was analyzing a rare type of specimen.

"Uh, thanks," Minato replied awkwardly, grabbing the back of his head before the doctor released his hand.

"Oh, my apologies, how rude of me, I'm Doctor Yoshida." The doctor introduced himself with a short bow.

"Oh, there's no need for apologies it's fine, so are you a medical ninja?" Minato asked, as his eyes kept making glances at the clock and the stairwell leading up to the Hokage's office.

"Yes, but I work more as a Pediatric Specialist, and thanks to your efforts in the war the number of injured children have drastically decreased, so thank you so much for your service!" Doctor Yoshida complemented, with praise as he gave Minato a deep respectful bow.

"It's okay really, I'm just happy to help when I can," Minato answered a holding his hands out in front of his chest little bit embarrassed at such high praise.

"That's very kind of you Namikaze-san, and how are you this will stormy evening?" Dr. Yoshida questioned as the glass of the windows rattled against the harsh winds on the other side.

"Well I have been better," Minato replied vaguely, but truthfully.

"Oh, what's wrong if I may ask, you look highly stressed are your students arguing, again?" Dr. Yoshida asked in concern.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that!" Minato countered quickly then hesitates before asking, "wait, how do you know about my students?"

"Who doesn't know about the three prized students of the infamous yellow flash?" Dr. Yoshida chuckled, before explaining, "I used to be Rin's instructor when she started learning medical ninjutsu. She talked about her team an awful lot she's very fond of all of you, especially your little silver-haired prodigy."

"I see," Minato responded with a small smile. "What's your business here? Running errands for the hospital?"

"Correct, I just had to inform the Lord Hokage that we are expecting another shipment of medical supplies from our allies soon," the doctor explained with a small.

That's when Minato saw Orochimaru descending the stairs as he exits the Hokage's office. Now knowing that the Hokage is free Minato started making his way to the stairs well replying, "sorry Doctor Yoshida, I'm on a very tight schedule right now, and I need to speak to the Hokage, goodbye."

__________

"Lord Hokage!" The Namikaze announce his arrival by slamming open the door, uncaring that the oak door's hinges rattled from the unnecessary force.

"Ah, Minato Namikaze-" Hiruzen Sarutobi acknowledged the young Jonin-sensei as if Minato was here for a friendly visit. While Jiraiya and Tsunade gave the Namikaze a questioning look, curious to why or what would be so urgent that Minato would bust his way into the Hokage's office.

"I need to speak with you, Lord Hokage, it's of extreme importance," Minato announced in a calm but strong voice.

The Hokage nodded before making a hand sign which led to the ANBU disappearing from the room while Jiraiya and Tsunade remained in place then the Hokage activate a privacy seal around the room, so no ear can hear outside of the walls. After all, this was done the Hokage gave Minato a curious look as he spoke, "okay you may speak."

"Third Hokage people in the village are abusing Kakashi-" Minato started before the Hokage raise his hand to silence the Namikaze.

"If you are referring to people that are not allowing Kakashi Hatake to shop in their businesses, then I'll say the same thing I told Jiraiya. There is nothing-"

"You can't be serious, old man!" Jiraiya stated sharply knowing he was disrespecting his old sensei but could care less.

"Kakashi is a chunnin he's legally an adult and has proven he can act as such-" the head of the Sarutobi clan started explaining only to be interrupted.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Minato asked in his commanding soldier tone, ignoring the fact that he just interrupted the Hokage.

"Permission granted," Hiruzen responded tilting his head to the yellow flash, already guessing with the Namikaze is going to say.

"I understand that Kakashi has a chunnin and is lawfully viewed as an adult now," Minato was now standing in front of the seated Hokage with only the desk between them. Then calmly set his hands on the desk leaning towards the older man, not looming over because this man is still his Hokage. Before continuing in a stern tone looking the Hokage in the eye, "but that chunnin is a nine-year-old boy, who's been left to his own devices since he was six. If that's how the village will handle its orphans, and young soldiers then you can keep the hat because that's a bullshit reason to allow a child to be abused by the village they call home. So, Lord Hokage, I implore you to think carefully, because if you walk away from this. Then you can consider this as my resignation."

"Minato..." Was the only word Jiraiya could say as everyone in the room stared at the blond jonin and shock.

"Wait, what?" Tsunade asked at a total loss for words and wanting to make sure she heard Minato correctly.

"This is not just about villagers not allowing Kakashi to shop at their stores, is it?" The Hokage asked, tiredly, as he sinks further to his chair.

"No sir, it's about the physical and mental abuse that Kakashi has been dealing with," Minato spoke in his soldier's voice, now standing straight holding his hands behind his back.

"Do you have proof? Some sort of confirmation or confession?" Hiruzen asked now sitting up in his chair giving the Namikaze his full attention.

"Yes, sir. Kakashi arrived at the training three hours late, something he's never done before. Then he collapsed and unable to get up. Upon searching for injuries we found several injuries on him such as a large bruise on his back, as well as a dislocated knee and shoulder. Which Kakashi probably set in place himself judging by the swelling and bruising, there was also a stab wound on his right shoulder blade, and an adult size handprint wrapped around his left ankle." Minato reported steadily with no stutter or hesitation. Then added in a more solemn tone, "Kakashi did confess that there are people in the village that go to the Hatake compound at night and hurt him, by using jutsu."

"Is the young Hatake at the hospital right now?" Hokage asked calmly, after taking a deep breath, but those present in the room could see how the older man's interlocked fingers were digging into the flesh in-between his knuckles.

"No sir, he's at my house with my team and Kushina," Minato inform relieved that the Hokage is now serious about the situation.

"What!" Tsunade yelled furiously that Sakumo's son was injured, and not taken the hospital for proper care. "Why in the hell didn't you take him to the hospital!"

"Because he begged me to not take him to the hospital," Minato informed the slug princess, who in turn looked shocked.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked not understanding why Kakashi would beg to not go to the hospital, or for anything for that matter.

Minato took a deep breath before answering with, "I believe someone in the hospital's personnel was instructing Kakashi to commit self-harm."

"Report!" Hiruzen exclaims darkly, by Minato's answer.

Still standing with a straight back, and hands behind his back, Minato took another deep breath and started his report. The yellow flash started his report from the very beginning, from when he noticed Kakashi looking upset when finding out there's no training, to when Obito and Rin informed him about the villager's stares and cruel comments. To where Minato witness businesses refusing to serve Kakashi, to when the group of chunnin calling Kakashi "the bastard's son". Minato also told the group about the C rank mission and how it resulted in Kakashi not talking, keeping his distance from everyone, and never letting down his guard for two weeks straight. Before informing the group about the wolves but left out the part of them might being half-demon since he does not know for sure, and does not want to cause Kakashi any more problems and he already has to deal with. Then the blonde jonin spoke about the team dinner, and how Kakashi reluctantly agrees to stay at his house until the problem is solved. The last thing Minato told the group before finishing his report was how Kakashi showed up to training 3 hours late clearly trying to hide his injuries while being found by three unknown individuals. Plus how Kakashi reluctantly confessed about what has been happening to him, and that more than one person is hurting him.

__________

"Is that all?" The Hokage of asked what they look so dark that even Orochimaru won't be able to hide its sugar running down his spine.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Minato confirmed resisting the urge to shutter at the Hokage's expression.

"I see..." The Hokage replied as his hands remain interlocked covering is the lower part of his face as you look down at the few papers covering his desk. Then lowered his hands as you looked at his two former students and Minato before adding and a commanding tone, "Jiraiya, Minato bring Kakashi here so I may speak with him about these events." Then after a short pause, the Hokage looked at his former female student and added in the same tone, "Tsunade go with them make sure Kakashi doesn't have any injuries in that are not easily able to be detected."

"Yes sir," Minato Jiraiya and Tsunade replied same time, as they started making her way to the office door.

Before leaving Jiraiya quickly turned back to his sensei who's still sitting at the desk while adding, "One quick question sensei."

"Yes Jiraiya," the Hokage replied as he grabs his pipe out of one the desk drawers.

"Who were the people Kakashi was sent to you as a foster family?" The toad sage asked, raising a white brow.

"If I believe correctly it was a civilian family," Hiruzen replied while looking up, tapping the mouthpiece of his pipe against his cheek. Then looked back at his former student and ask, "why?"

Jiraiya held his chin in his hand, as he looked down at the floor while answering, "I'm just wondering why child just lost his father would rather live alone in the house his father died in, then stay with a family that has agreed to take care of them."

"Hmm, we'll just have to ask that question when you bring Kakashi here," the Hokage responded, before letting out a puff of smoke.

"All right let's go I have a patient waiting for me, that is not in the hospital right now!" Tsunade interrupted while giving Minato a heated glare causing the blond to gulp, as he rushes out of the room.

__________

Upon entering Minato's house, the outside looked fine, but the inside look like a battlefield. When the group entered, some of the furniture was turned over or drenched as if someone used a water jutsu on it. Minato and the two sannin ran to the guest bedroom looking around at the scene before them. Multiple Kunai and shuriken were stuck in the walls and ceiling of the guest bedroom. Minato looked at the silver tray that was laying on the floor with kunai stuck in it as if it was being used as a shield. The group went back into the living room, so they could try to retrace the intruders' steps, but there was no sign of breaking in.

"Kushina... Obito... Rin... Kakashi!" Namikaze yelled frantically praying that his team was safe.

"What in the hell happened here?" Tsunade thought out loud, as she observed damages done to the blonde's house.

That was when the group heard a series of bangs coming from the closet in the guest bedroom. When the group enters the guest bedroom again, they gaze shifted to the closet door. Which was now rattling against its hinges as if someone was trying to break it down but couldn't because of a lock seal place on the door. Minato quickly opens the door, only to have Obito rammed into him almost knocking the wind out of him, as a blonde to wrap his arms around the young Uchiha to keep him from losing his balance.

"Obito what happened!" Minato asked, frantically, before really focusing on the state of the young Uchiha.

Mmf oof hum!" Obito yelled frantically through the cloth gag covering his mouth. While pulling on the chakra restraints keeping his wrists together behind his back. As Rin poke your head out from the doorway bounded similarly to the young Uchiha. Before the young medic tilted her head inside the closet while Minato and two sannin could barely see the tips of Kushina's sandals.

Jiraiya grabbed Obito and pulled off the gag then tried picking the lock on the chakra suppressing handcuffs as Tsunade did the same with Rin. While Minato carried Kushina out of the closet and set her on the guest bed unlike Obito and Rin, Kushina four sets of chakra restraints on her. Two of the chakra cuffs kept Kushina's wrist lock to her forearms, and the other two were attached to her ankles. Minato frowned at the sight of the paralyzing seal I was placed on her back between Kushina shoulder blades.

"They got him! Sensei, they got Kakashi!" Obito screamed rapidly, at the same time Rin shouted in a panic. "They're going to hurt Kakashi, we have to save him!"

"What happened?" Minato asked as he does a series of hand seals to break the paralyzing seal keeping Kushina in a limp unmovable state. "Sorry, this may hurt a little," Minato warned Kushina, before breaking the seal causing the Uzumaki to gasp loudly, before taking deep breaths, as started to get feeling back into her limbs.

"A group of four ANBU showed up, or at least they look like ANBU, but that doesn't matter right now, ya know," Kushina explained in the hoarse voice after catching her breath. Then frantically added, "we will explain later, but we need to find Kakashi, NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it! You all know the spiel by now, please leave a kudos, and if you want please leave a comment to because I like hearing from you guys. If you like this story please take a look at my other ones, and let me know what you think. Sorry for any grammar problems, and I hope you guys have a wonderful day. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to the next update. Thanks again!


	18. Tracking the Little Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: swearing, blood, violence, severe hypothermia, and feels

"Kushina, go report to the Hokage what's happened here," Minato ordered, he checked the Red-Hot-Habanero for any more hidden seals, before doing the same with Obito and Rin.

"I care about Kakashi just as much as you do, so I'm coming with you!" Kushina countered angerly, as she stood up feeling all the injuries, she got from the fight melt away, thanks to the Kyūbi's chakra.

"No, not this time they have a person on their team that knows how seals work. We can't take that chance, not if it would put you and the village in danger, I can't that chance. Besides I want you to go make sure the Hokage understands what's happening, so he doesn't have any doubts about what Kakashi's going through." Minato explains in a sympathetic voice, while he stared into the redhead jinūriki's violet eyes.

Kushina groaned in frustration but understood the logic and reasoning in Minato's words. Then gave an irritated reply of, "fine, but where do I meet you after you get Kakashi back?" Paused then shortly, but firmly added, "alive!"

"We'll meet here. If you can fix the place up, so if Kakashi comes back in critical condition then we'll be able to work here," Tsunade joined in on the conversation in a sharp tone leaving no room for the debates.

"Tsunade are you sure?" The Namikaze asked with a hint of shock that the slug princess didn't want to take Kakashi to the hospital straight away.

"Yes, you said it yourself, someone the hospital told Kakashi to hurt himself. I don't want to put a child back in that situation again, especially an injured one." Tsunade spoke with a dark tone that was not meant for Minato, but he felt a shiver go down his spine anyway as Kushina left for the Hokage's tower.

"Alright. Obito, Rin, go home!" Minato nodded before turning to his two students and spoke with high authority.

"What!" Both ten-year-olds shouted at the same time, then Obito yelled, "no way Sensei, that's not happening!"

"It's too dangerous, I'm not putting my other students in danger, as well!" Minato countered in a no-nonsense tone.

Obito and Rin looked at their blonde Sensei in hurt and betrayed puppy eyes. Then Rin started, "but Minato-sensei-"

"Hold on a second Minato, sending them back home, might be a bad idea. If, these people are still following or watching your team, then sending them home could put them in more danger, especially, their families. Yes, Obito has the whole Uchiha clan to watch him, but Rin, she doesn't have anyone aside from a civilian mother." Jiraiya explained as the two ten-year-olds stared up at the toad sage as if he was their saving grace.

"Then what would you want me to do? Take him with me?" Minato asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Exactly, you have your seals placed on them, right? So, you can get them out of danger by using your body flicker jutsu. Besides, these two have involved in helping Kakashi a lot, and we need all the help we can get, don't you agree?" Jiraiya spoke calmly secretly giving a smirk to the two kids that were beaming up at him. But the main reason he wants the two ten-year-olds to come with them is that he's worried that if they didn't the two kids would go looking for Kakashi on their own.

Minato but a sigh of defeat before turning to his students, "fine, but you two will stay right on our heels, understand."

"Yes, Minato-sensei!" The young Nohara and Uchiha yelled in the sink.

That was when Tsunade opened the front door causing her light blonde hair swayed violently in the strong bitter wind. As she called out, "all right, now that's all done, let's go!"

__________

"Minato do you have any idea where we're going?" Jiraiya asked on the left side of his former student, as he continues jumping from branch to branch as the cloudy sky begins to darken from the approaching night.

"Kakashi said, he usually loses them in the east side of the forest, so I assume he's going to make his way there, and we'll be there to meet him," the Namikaze answered as they continued on the same path for about ten minutes at top speed.

"Sounds like a good place to start let's go!" Tsunade adds on the Namikaze's right side just a branch or two behind the young jonin.

The three adults continued talking and forming a strategy of what to do when they find Kakashi. Obito tried to get the adults' attention by calling their names only to be ignored. The last time, Obito try to get their attention Tsunade glared back and told the boy to shut up, before joining the conversation with Jiraiya and Minato again. The young Uchiha was now fed up with being ignored by his Sensei and the two sannin, then slowed his pace to where he was matching his pace with Rin.

"What is it, Obito?" The young medic questioned as Obito moved next to her matching her pace.

"I feel like we're going the wrong way," Obito admitted, as a sinking feeling in his gut grew.

"Why?" Rin asked curiously, in the back of her mind was thinking the same thing, but just assumed that it due to her nerves.

"It's just a gut feeling," Obito answered honestly, sense he all was never good at hiding his emotions.

"Are you sure it's not just nerves?" Rin questioned, eyes darting around them still hoping to find some indication of where the four men took Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Obito assured, his teammate strongly. Then fell silent for a moment, before a large smile spread across his face. "Hey, I got an idea of how we can find Kakashi faster!"

"How?" Rin asked, watching Obito's smile turn into a confident smirk.

"While they're searching on the East side of the forest, we'll head to the west side of back hills. That way if Kakashi doesn't go their way, he will come our way, and we can help him first," Obito explained with pride of his genius plan, but kept his voice low so the three adults couldn't hear him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rin muttered, remembering that the west side of the back hills has less vegetation, meaning fewer places for someone to hide.

"No, but it's better than nothing. This way, we cover more ground and find Kakashi sooner. Besides if we're going this way, and Kakashi is the opposite way then we might not be able to save Kakashi, in time! He could be hurt, or d-" Obito paused, trying not to think about what could happen. Then quietly but sternly added, "and we're not even there to help him!"

After weighing the pros and cons, Rin replied with a determined nod. Decision decided Rin and Obito stopped on the branch, Rin made two projection clones that look just like them, that continued following their Sensei and the two sannin. Then the two genin watched as the three adults in front of them continued on their path too distracted by their conversation to notice the clones. After a few tense seconds, Rin and Obito turned and went the other way to the West side of the back hills.

"Sensei is going mad at us Obito," Rin commented after a few silent tense minutes of jumping through the trees.

"Yep, but he will forgive us if you find Kakashi," Obito stated confidently ignoring the growing fear raging inside him, at the thought of a very angry Minato-sensei.

"We don't even know if he's going this way! What if these people are still after him, we could be put in danger too!" The worried medic added as she was starting to have doubts about their decision.

"Rin, you saw Kakashi's face, right? He only went with those jerks because we were in danger!" For the first time, Obito raised his voice at Rin, but he can't have Rin back out now not when they're so close to finding Kakashi.

"You're right, so what's the plan?" Rin started sadly remembering Kakashi's face after they were captured, and how the last Hatake agreed to go with the four masked men, as long as they didn't hurt Kushina and his teammates.

"Well, just as Kakashi usually puts it, we're going to keep the plan, stupid simple," Obito grinned again, but Rin could tell it was more forced, probably thinking back of everything that has happened today.

"And how are we going to do that?" Rin was now starting to think that this was a stupid idea since the hyperactive Uchiha has just been improvising the whole time.

"Simple! We're going to find Kakashi, and you're going to heal him or start, while I distract to others can we make a beeline back village!" Obito clarified cheerfully looking back at Rin with a hopeful, determined expression.

"You know, that might just work!" Rin replied, what's the same optimistic enthusiasm.

"I know right, and Bakashi says I can't plan anything right!" Obito exclaimed with pride of how good his plan is.

"That's because you usually just rush head in, without thinking what might happen," Rin added honestly, knocking the Uchiha's ego down a few notches.

"Details, details, doesn't matter as long as it gets done in the end," Obito half-joked as he jumped on to another branch.

"Obito! Seriously!" Rin exclaimed, but couldn't help the way her lips curled up a little.

__________

"Minato, over here! There are more signs of a fight here, too!" Jiraiya called out to the others, as he examines a tree with a missing patch of bark with several kunai tops sticking out of the snow around the base of the tree.

"This attack looks like it happens within the last twenty-four hours but doesn't look a recent enough to be Kakashi's trail," Minato replied as he examined the area. Noticing that there are no footprints visible, as snow has drifted over them due to the wind. While the top layer on the snow started to ice over from the freezing rain.

"Are you sure about that, because I just found this over by some broken branches," Tsunade appears next to the two toad summoners.

The slug princess was holding a charcoal gray jacket that has been ripped in half right through the white diamond that was sewn into the jacket. Minato frowned when he saw the jacket but then looked angrier, he saw a rip in the jacket's material which was surrounded by a large crimson stain in the upper right half the jacket. The group had made it to the east so the forest next to the back hills about ten minutes ago. So far, they found signs of a struggle, and Kakashi's jacket that Minato and Kushina gave him, but no Kakashi or the shinobi that took him. With no signs of Kakashi or anyone else, the group went back into the treetops again, to search the area more thoroughly.

"You kids have been quiet, are you two all right?" Jiraiya asked the two kids that have been strangely quiet for the last ten minutes, especially after finding the jacket. When receiving no response, he looked back to see the two clones fade away. "Oh, shit... Minato, Tsunade, stop!"

"What is it what's wrong?" Minato questioned after he and Tsunade stopped on the next branch. But looked back to notice his students weren't with the toad sage, then asked in a concerned tone, "Jiraiya where is Rin and Obito?"

"My guess is they want the other way," Jiraiya answered, looking at the trees from where they came from seeing no signs of the two students.

"Other way? Do you mean the other side back hills, or towards the village?" Tsunade questioned looking at her teammate what's an irritated expression.

"Well, seeing that they were is so adamant about coming with us, I assume they went to the other side of the forest," Jiraiya suspected, but was more like thinking out loud.

"Damnit! I should have known this would happen!" Minato spoke out while facepalming criticizing himself for not thinking his two genin students wouldn't pull a stunt like this.

"So where are we going to do now? Do we split up or do we all go the other way?" Tsunade asked has she had the jacket to Jiraiya, who put in one of his sealing scrolls.

"No. Obito and Rin have my seals on them we can body flicker right to them," Minato answered knowing that's safer to move as a group. Even though he is with the two sannin, this group was able to kidnap Kakashi as well as have the ability to restrain Kushina, one of the elite jonin of the hidden leaf village.

"Alright, let's go!" Jiraiya urged impatiently, knowing the more time they waste, the more chances Kakashi can be killed.

Minato started making the hand signs necessary for the jutsu. 'Dammit... first Kakashi, and now Obito and Rin,' Minato thought bitterly. Before inwardly begging, 'please just stay alive.'

__________

While racing through the trees, Obito stopped when he thought he saw movement. Then Rin stopped right next to him looking the direction the young Uchiha was focusing on. To her surprise and relief, they spotted a silver-haired boy running or more like stumbling through the knee-length snow in their direction.

"Kakashi!" Obito and Rin yelled out as they dashed through the remaining trees to their injured teammate.

"You both need to leave," Kakashi breathlessly whispered through purple shivering lips, after recovering from the shock of his two teammates landing right in front of him.

"You're crazy if you think we're just going to leave you here," Obito yelled as he and Rin put one of Kakashi's arms over their shoulders, trying to help Kakashi move faster while ignoring how beaten and bloody the little Hatake looks.

"You don't understand...run away... they're here!" Kakashi's hoarse voice rang out before pushing the two ten-year-olds away as a kunai with a wire trap attached to it, landed behind Kakashi before activating, pinning Kakashi into the snowy tundra.

Then another kunai with a paper bomb attached landed a foot away from Kakashi's head hissing away. The frozen boy frantically struggles while screaming at his teammates to run away while the paper bomb was now past halfway to detonation. When a massive flash of long white hair rush past two students grabbing the paper bomb kunai hurling it where it came from as Minato jumped away holding Obito and Tsunade doing same with Rin.

"Kakashi!" The two older kids screamed as Jiraiya covered the pinned Kakashi with his body but careful not to crush the boy before using his needle-like hair to grow and cover them.

Within a matter of seconds, a massive explosion erupted from the paper bomb. Jiraiya was shocked at how high powered the bomb was, he could feel the heat from the blast on his back. 'If that paper bomb detonated that close to Kakashi, the poor kid would've been blown to bits,' the very thought of it, made Jiraiya's stomach turned. The toad sage gently cut the limp boy free and cradled him in his arms as he examined the son of his late friend. The boy's fingers and toes were black, his arms and legs were a sickening white, the boy's torso was a purplish-blue, but some parts of his chest and back had patches of angry red, his face was a grayish blue with purple lips, and frost and ice covered the boy's silver locks. As a small stream of blood from a wound on his hairline above his temple hardened onto his skin. If it wasn't for the severe hypothermia, Jiraiya was nervous about the injuries that covered Kakashi's body. Kakashi's body was covered in cuts of various sizes, large bruises, and several broken bones. The only clothing covering the boy's body was a pair of soaked loose-fitting black shorts that barely clung around Kakashi's boney hips. Jiraiya frowned in disgust at the tight red dog collar with a bell and a tracking seal attached to it, as the collar dug into Kakashi's throat. The toad sage could see blood oozing from around the collar and slide down until freezing to the boy's skin. Jiraiya carefully unclipped the collar and tenderly peeled it off Kakashi's damaged neck, revealing a strip of jagged metal attached to the collar with small spikes that left shallow holes in Kakashi's neck. Jiraiya swallows the bile that threatened to come out, as he put the blood coated object into one of his sealing scrolls.

Then Jiraiya gently placed Kakashi in his lap as he rapidly summoned the blanket that he keeps in one of his sealing scrolls for any last-minute mission assignments, before carefully wrapping it around the frozen boy. Curling Kakashi into a ball in his lap, tightly wrapped in the large black blanket. Jiraiya tenderly wrapped his arms around Kakashi, holding him closer to his chest before having his white-haired slide around them, shielding them from the harsh winds and freezing rain.

The sage made three shadow clones to arrest the people who did this, then use his chakra to slowly raise his body's temperature hoping that his core temperature is enough to keep the boy alive. He thought he saw Kakashi blink but quickly played it off as his imagination until one of Kakashi's fingers twitch. Jiraiya was shocked in disbelief that Kakashi was conscious, let alone able to move his frozen fingers. After recovering the shock, Jiraiya gently cupped Kakashi's frozen hands letting the barely conscious Kakashi know he was there as well as trying help get the kid's blood circulating again. "It's okay Kakashi, I'm here, I'm here," Jiraiya comforted in a hushed tone and asked softly, "do you remember who I am?" Slowly rocking the little fang back and forth when he felt his core heat started dropping.

"Ji...ji..." Kakashi huffed softly through two small exhales barely audible.

Jiraiya gave the boy a sad smile at the old nickname Kakashi give him, but after Sakumo's death, it became Jiraiya or Master Jiraiya. His heart hurt for how long and how much Kakashi has been suffering at the hands of the village. But no more. Jiraiya will not abandon Kakashi as he did with Sakumo this time he will be looking for the signs instead of avoiding them.

"It's okay Pup, it's all over now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it! I know it's darker than usual, but we're coming towards the end now. Don't blame Obito and Rin too much, remember they're only ten years old. Sorry for any grammar errors. If you like this chapter, please leave a kudos and a comment. Also, what do you think is going to happen when Minato sees Kakashi's condition? Is Kakashi going to be alright? Who are the people behind this, how many of them are there? Let me know what you think, I'm curious. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to the next update. Thanks again!


	19. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: severe hypothermia, violence, blood, minor swearing

"Tsunade take care of Kakashi! Minato and I are going to get the bastards who did this!" Jiraiya yelled, as Tsunade, Minato, Obito, and Rin made their way to the toad sage, who was sitting crisscross in the snow still cradling the son of the White fang.

Jiraiya warily stood up, keeping his hair wrapped around his upper body to shield Kakashi from the freezing rain and piercing winds. Before gently giving the frozen boy to Tsunade, who is staring at Kakashi in complete shock, at how much damage was inflicted on the nine-year-old boy. While Tsunade carried a barely conscious Kakashi in her arms, Jiraiya used the mud wall jutsu to make it a small cone-like shelter with a rock bottom, to keep the shelter as dry as possible.

"Go, we'll wait here," Tsunade ordered, as she ushered Obito and Rin into the small stone shelter, before following with Kakashi.

All the while, Minato stared blankly at Kakashi's face, who looks like he's on the brink of death. Aside from two barley open dark gray hazy eyes slowly blink staring off focusing on nothing. It made the blonde feel sick and wanted nothing more to see the people who did this suffer.

After Tsunade and the students were in the shelter, Jiraiya and Minato ran off towards the direction where Kakashi's abusers went. Tsunade looks back at the boy, who's wrapped tightly in a black blanket, and noticed Kakashi wasn't shivering anymore, but still had a weak pulse. Tsunade immediately went into full-on medic mode, as she bit the tip of her thumb performing the summoning jutsu.

"How may I help you, lady Tsunade?" Asked the slug that was the size of Tsunade's hand appeared when the smoke faded.

"Lady Katsuyu I need your help with stabilizing Kakashi. He has severe hypothermia, as well as broken bones, fractures, lacerations, and a severe head injury. It looks like he's also lost quite a bit of blood, so we need to get him stabilized as soon as possible." Tsunade spoke calmly, as she listed off what they're dealing with while using her medical ninjutsu to warm up Kakashi's frozen body.

'How is this boy still alive? Any normal person would be dead long before now. I'll have to ask Jiraiya when he gets back,' Tsunade thought as she continues using her medical ninjutsu to warm up the boy, who is laying across her lap, and had just slipped into unconsciousness.

"Understood my lady I'll help in any way I can," Katsuyu response with a nod, as Tsunade unwrapped the blanket a little allowing the slug to crawl onto unto Kakashi's chest as Tsunade place your hand on the Hatake's head continuing to slowly rise Kakashi's temperature trying to encourage the boy to start shivering again.

While treating the nine-year-old, Katsuyu glanced up at her summoner with disbelief. "Lady Tsunade, these injuries... I don't believe that this boy will-"

"I know, but you know the rules," Tsunade interrupted, see the terrified expressions on the other two students. She mentally went over the first rule of a medical ninja, 'medical treatment will not be stopped until the life of the patient has ceased.' The Senju heiress refused to give up on the last Hatake, who is still fighting for his life. Tsunade's green chakra glows brighter while adding, "so, let's get to work."

"Yes, lady Tsunade!" Lady Katsuyu responded as she poured more chakra into healing Kakashi. Both healers were shocked, but pleasantly surprised when Kakashi flinched.

__________

"Minato slow down!" Jiraiya called out as Minato quickens his pace while scanning the area around them.

"I'm not going to let them escape!" Minato practically growls at his sensei.

"Minato, calm down," Jiraiya warned. He hasn't seen this side of his kind-hearted student in a long time. Suddenly, Jiraiya's shadow clones' memories flooded into his mind, then informed his student, "They just dispelled my clones, we're closed just a little bit more west.

"That's all I need to know," Minato replies darkly. Then just as Jiraiya told Minato to wait, the yellow flash threw his tri-tip kunai in the direction his Sensei pointed to and teleported to it, leaving the toad sage behind to catch up.

After a couple throws, Minato appeared next to his kunai and saw four shinobi dressed in black uniforms and padded grey vests. Each shinobi had a different porcelain animal mask: fish, tiger, mouse, and bear. The four shinobi were standing on some branches over a trail small footprints and red-stained snow. That was leading towards where Minato and Jiraiya left the others at the makeshift shelter. Minato landed on a branch about fifteen yards from the four ANBU like shinobi, while they stared at the Namikaze. Minato noticed blood on their clothing but could not see any signs of injuries on them, which pissed him off even more. That moment Minato release his killing intent and got ready to charge forward.

"Shit! Move!" The shinobi in the mouse mask cried out in a male's voice, as the four ANBU imposters took off in the opposite direction of Minato.

The four shinobi started throwing kunai knives with paper bombs, causing trees to collapse as a distraction and to slow down the yellow flash. Minato launched himself from tree to tree with his incredible speed, racing passes the detonating paper bombs and falling trees. When the smoke cleared, Minato caught a glimpse of the four shinobi splitting up going different ways. Minato immediately changes his course to the closest shinobi, the one wearing the ANBU mask that resembles a mouse.

Minato spotted Mouse glancing back at him, no doubt seeing the deadly expression on the Yellow Flash's face since the shinobi's pace nearly doubled in speed. The next thing Minato sees is the masked shinobi detonated a large smoke bomb behind him, blinding the infamous yellow flash. Minato was given no choice, but to charge through the yellow-tinted smoke that was already starting to disperse due to the rain and wind.

However, crouched on the underside of a branch above the smoke the masked shinobi used the opportunity, to attack Minato from behind. The masked ninja pushes off the branch using it to gain momentum, landing a strong kick into Minato's back, causing them both to hurl towards the snow-covered ground. Before colliding against the frozen forest floor, Minato was able to grab the side of the shinobi's padded gray vest and twists himself around behind the masked shinobi's back. Then slammed his feet into his enemy's upper back, forcing the shinobi almost headfirst into the iced-over snow. The impact of the collision caused snow and ice to fly in the air. Minato could hear the satisfying crack of the shinobi's porcelain mouse mask breaking under the pressure of the impact.

Minato then launched himself into the air, grabbing ahold of a branch and flipping himself around, allowing himself to crouch on the top of the branch. One hand still holding onto the branch, while the other held a tri-tip kunai in an outstretched arm to the side, as he coldly glared at the shinobi, who is steadily lifting himself out of the crater of snow that was created by the impact of the fall. Minato was shocked that the man, who stood on the ground before him was none other than, Kado Fujino. One of the hidden Leaf's elite jonin, who is also one of Minato's superiors by eight years, and has been on more than a dozen missions with him. The same man, who Minato has trusted for years, and even saved on more than one occasion during the war, is one of the people who are hurting his youngest student.

"Why?" Minato called out, voice filled with betrayal.

"Because that little monster got them killed," Kado responded his words filled with resentment. "Go home Minato, this has nothing to concern you."

"Nothing that would concern me! You're trying to kill my student!" Minato yelled, confused that a good shinobi like Kado, would be part of this.

"I was hoping you would understand," the Fujino signed in disappointment.

"Understand! You trying to kill Kakashi, a nine-year-old child!" The young Namikaze shouted in disbelief.

"A child who's only brought death and destruction upon our village!" After seeing Minato's horrified but furious expression, Kado added, "the Brat's still alive, isn't he? Out of my way Minato, I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Over my dead body," Minato replied in an icy tone, pulling out a second tri-tip kunai.

Kado signed, before slowly unsheathing his katana. "We didn't want to drag others into this, but if that's how it has to be, then so be it."

Sparks danced around the two blades as the two elite jonin clash. Minato jumped away from the katana came dangerously close to cutting across his abdomen. Then Minato threw one of his special tri-tip kunai at Kado, cutting deep the man's shoulder, before sinking into the wood a tree behind him.

Then the yellow flash used his signature move, the Flying Raijin to teleport to the kunai in the tree behind Kado's back. Minato didn't want to kill Kado, there were too many questions for the man to answer. Minato wanted to know why Kado did this, why he would hurt Kakashi, and who else is a part of this wolf hunt. So, the Yellow Flash attempted to disarm the swordsman but had to duck to avoid the katana that swished just above his face feeling the sword cutting the air just above the tip of his nose.

In a split second, Minato turned and place a hand in the snow then kick the jonin in the chin, disorienting the older man. Then jump back into the trees trying to avoid the snow slowing his movements. Minato kept telling himself, that he needed to capture Kado alive, but it didn't help that every time Minato looked at the man he could see Kakashi's bloody bruised face. Minato took another deep breath to calm himself of the urge to kill the man and started forming a plan on how he can restrain Kado until his Sensei arrives.

After recovering from the kick to the face, Kado charged the Namikaze grabbing a branch to propelled himself feet first slamming into the Yellow Flash. Minato quickly crossed his forearms, covering his chest to soften the impact, but was still slammed against the tree trunk knocking the breath out of him. Kado muttered "I'm sorry," as he plunged his katana through Minato right shoulder socket, pinning it to the tree. Minato let out a short cry of agony and stared at Kado, who is wearing a accomplish smile on his face as Minato grabbed the katana's blade with his left hand.

"Rasengan!" Kado heard above him, just as a ball of light in the palm of Minato's hand hit the blade of the katana, snapping it in half, like a toothpick, as Minato's clone dispelled.

Kado cursed at the broken blade, before throwing it at Minato, then fled. Minato easily dodged the weapon and proceeded to chase the potential child killer. The game of cat-and-mouse continued for several minutes with a few brief moments of kunai's clashing, punches being thrown and blocked, and kicks missing targets.

Kado jumped onto another low branch in his attempt to escape the Yellow Flash, but the branch broke under the sudden weight. The older jonin soften his fall by doing a somersault in the snow. As the Fujino landed in the frozen tundra, he quickly looked back at Minato, who is closing in on him. Quickly checking his weapon's pouch, Kado discovered that he only has one kunai left.

Minato watched as an exhausted jonin grabbed a kunai, Minato immediately recognized Kado's intentions. Then threw a kunai at the ground near the man, teleporting to it just in time to tackle the man before Kado could slit his own throat. After a short-lived wrestling match, Minato was able to get the upper hand and pinned the child abuser in the snow.

"Are you going to avenge your little puppy? Telling me Minato, how alive is Kakashi?" Kado asked in a mocking tone, still breathing heavy.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Minato hissed, tightening his hold on the tri-tip kunai that is pressed against Kado's throat.

"That little runt doesn't deserve to live, let alone live in our village," Kado continued pressing his neck against the Namikaze's kunai.

"I said, shut up!" Minato yelled angrily lifting his kunai from the man's neck, so he doesn't accidentally kill the man.

"Do it, you don't have the guts to kill on your own comrades, right? Everyone talks so big about you, but you can't kill the person, who hurt your little puppy, or your demon!" The Fujino yelled, then spat on the younger jonin's face, who wiped it off in disgust.

If Minato wasn't angry before, then he's definitely livid now. This man is not only threatened the life of one of his precious students but his girlfriend's life as well. Minato spoke out darkly, "we'll just see about that," as he starts to plunge his kunai towards the man's neck.

"Stop!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Stay out of this, Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato warned practically growling, as his Sensei a approached them, but his piercing blue eyes remained on Kado.

"Don't kill him Minato that's what he wants you to do," Jiraiya spoke calmly hands in front of his chest, slowly stepping towards the two men.

"I don't care, what he's done, is unforgivable!" Minato hissed grip tightening as the kunai started to tremble.

"You're right, but ask yourself this, would Kakashi I want you to do this?" Jiraiya asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do it! You don't have the guts! You're too weak, just like your pathetic dog of a student!" Kado yelled when seeing Minato's expression change.

Before Minato could decide whether to kill the pinned man. Jiraiya slammed his hands together and yelled, "Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap."

__________

Kado closed his eyes, expecting death but soon realized that Minato's weight is no longer pinning him. He tried to move, but realize he was trapped in a slimy wall that kept his arms stretched out, and his legs slightly bent. While more of the strange substance wrapping around his abdomen, keeping him in place. Slowly opening his eyes, Kado was able to examine what was really happening around him. It wasn't slime that was holding him, it was the flesh that was wrapped around him only visible parts are his hands, knees, chest, neck, and head. Eyes darting around searching for his would-be killer Minato, but only found Jiraiya standing a few feet in front of him, arms crossed as he stared at the trapped man blankly.

"Where am I?" Kado asked to toad sage, as his eyes took in his surroundings again.

"In the toad's stomach. The next time you're out, you'll be answering to the Hokage, himself," Jiraiya answered in an indifferent tone.

"You're pathetic!" Kado hissed, struggling in the fleshes grip.

"Says the would-be child killer," Jiraiya replied frankly not taking the man's bait.

Kado growled darkly at the toad sage. Then start yelling, "you're just wasting your time protecting that runt, no that freak! If not me, then someone else will finish the job instead! I'm a hero! I was one of the people was trying to get rid of that disgraced mutt that was poisoning our perfect village! I-"

Jiraiya interrupted the man's monologue, with a strong punch to the upper jaw. "Can take a nap now," Jiraiya adds, filling in for the unconscious man. Jiraiya then shakes the excess blood from his gloved on his right hand, before leaving the toad's stomach.

__________

"Jiraiya-sensei your back!" Minato exclaimed when Jiraiya suddenly appeared.

"Yeah," Jiraiya answered calmly, before placing his gloved left hand on his student's shoulder as he asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Minato nodded slowly, before slowly apologizing, "Sensei, I'm so sorry for how I acted."

"Your anger is justified, Minato. But don't go seeking revenge, not even in someone else's name," Jiraiya lightly reprimanded.

"I'm sorry," Minato muttered another apology.

"Your good man Minato, a good man with a good heart, and that can make you more vulnerable. But always know revenge only leads to emptiness and bitterness." Jiraiya lectured while ruffling Minato's blonde locks to comfort his former student.

Minato looked a little annoyed as Jiraiya messed up his hair, but replied with a sign of, "yes Jiraiya-sensei, I understand."

"Good! Now let's get back to Tsunade and get Kakashi out of here. Preferably somewhere warm," Jiraiya spoke with a large grin, before taking to the treetops again, this time with Minato right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're having a good day here's the next chapter! Sorry for any grammar problems in this chapter. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, and if you liked it, please leave a kudos it's always appreciated. What do you think about Minato this chapter? Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or it's characters. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please don't judge too much. Leave a comment, let me know what you think and if you like it leave a kudos, I would appreciate one or the other or both. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
